What I've Done
by DawnJuan
Summary: Emily Fields. It was a name that every student at Rosewood High knew. Some knew her in a good way, while others hated hearing her name. Emily Fields loved women. She was a player. What happens when her ego causes her to make a bet which involves the new gorgeous blonde at Rosewood High?
1. Chapter 1

Emily Fields. It was a name that every student at Rosewood High knew. It was a name that most students at Hollis College knew as well. Some knew her in a good way, while others hated hearing her name. Either way, they all knew something about her. She wasn't the most popular student at Rosewood High School. In fact, the majority of the male population weren't fans of her. Even the fathers of some of her classmates had issues with her. Emily Fields loved women. Emily Fields was a player.

Rosewood High was full of beautiful women, many of which graduated and attended classes at Hollis. To Emily, she was in Heaven. There was always an option for a woman she could go after, be it a high school or a college woman. Even the occasional lonely housewife. Emily definitely didn't discriminate. Most of the females she took to bed would consider themselves to be heterosexual, but something about the gorgeous brunette piqued their curiosity.

The female population of Rosewood didn't hide the fact that they had become a notch in Emily's bedpost. They loved to talk about their experiences with each other. Many compared stories and speculated about others. Simply hearing about how amazing she was in bed made the women who hadn't had an intimate encounter with Emily feel curious. Curious enough to try it. Word got around after the first few sexual encounters and Emily no longer had to pursue anyone. They always came to her and she was always happy to oblige. There had been a few women that actually liked the brunette, but so far no one had captured her attention for longer than a few weeks.

Emily didn't care if the women had boyfriends or even if they were married. This reason was enough to enrage many of their significant others. Some guys thought it was sexy and even offered their girlfriends to the brunette if she would let them watch, but she had to refuse their 'generous' offers. She knew she didn't need them to be present in order for her to get with their girlfriends, which she proved time and time again. She had stepped on a lot of toes during her sexual escapades, but she had left just as many women with smiles on their faces.

There were two women in particular that Emily had not slept with, which would be her best friends Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery. She had been close to them since they were small children, so she could only see them as sisters. She had one more best friend, Hanna Marin, who she had only known since middle school. She was close to Hanna, but their bond hadn't ever reached sisterly. Which is how Emily and Hanna had found themselves naked and tangled in the blonde's sheets one night. Emily was worried it was going to be awkward, but to her surprise, it wasn't.

She and Hanna still hooked up from time to time and it didn't damage their friendship in the least. Hanna had heard stories about how good Emily was in bed and she voiced her curiosities to the swimmer one night during a sleepover. Needless to say, Emily proved herself that night. The blonde was no longer curious because she knew for a fact that the stories were true. Hanna was the only person Emily had a long term friends-with-benefits relationship with. If you saw them out in public you would never think they were unorthodox best friends. Usually, they weren't, but every now and then Hanna got a craving that only Emily seemed to be able to satisfy, which the brunette was happy to oblige.

Emily was sitting at lunch with her three best friends as usual. The four were carrying on a conversation about their plans for the weekend. Hanna seemed to be the most excited, because she convinced them to go shopping, AKA her favorite past time. Every so often Emily would scan her eyes across the cafeteria before returning her attention to her friends. She was always keeping her eyes open for a new girl she could hook up with, but the list of women at Rosewood High that she hadn't slept with was getting a lot smaller than the women she had slept with.

She didn't actually expect to see anyone new since it was already the third week since classes began, which is why it caught her off guard when she saw a strange blonde sitting at the popular table. She had to be a new girl and already Mona and Noel were surrounding her. Noel liked to think he could hook up with as many girls as Emily, but he was sadly mistaken. There were plenty of women who turned Noel away because they didn't want to cheat on their boyfriends. However, that was an advantage Emily had because many of those same women didn't view it as cheating if it was with another woman. Emily knew it was still cheating but whatever the women had to do to justify their sexual encounters was fine with her. Just as long as she got what she wanted.

Emily continued to watch the new girl. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. She had long blonde curls and a gorgeous light blue dress that hugged her body perfectly. What honestly got to Emily was the heels. She had on a pair of sexy, five-inch heels. Emily had always been a sucker for a woman in a dress and heels. It seems as though Noel also had his eye on the new blonde and Emily was most displeased with this turn of events. She was usually the one that had first dibs on the new students. Noel never beat her. Not even once, which is how he became her unofficial rival. He just knew that one day he was going to one-up her, but that day had yet to come and if Emily had any say so, it never would.

Sure, Noel had already acquainted himself with the stunning new student but that didn't mean that Emily didn't have a chance. She was going to have to keep her eyes open and catch the blonde when Noel wasn't around. She couldn't imagine that it would be a pretty picture if she introduced herself to the new girl in his presence. He was sure to bad mouth her and Emily would rather the other woman be able to form her own first opinion about her rather than have someone do it for her.

"Emily, are you paying attention?" Hanna said while waving her hand in front of the swimmer's face.

"Nope, sorry. You lost me at shopping." Emily replied honestly before finally removing her eyes from the popular table.

"You agreed to go." Hanna reminded with a glare that held no heat.

"I did. I like shopping, but talking about it is boring." The brunette fired back with an eye roll.

"Whatever, you were only ignoring me because you were practically drooling over Noel Kahn's new arm candy." Hanna teased, knowing it would annoy her friend.

"She isn't his new arm candy. She hasn't even met me yet." Emily fired back, clearly taking the bait.

"Are you really going to keep up this whole 'sleep with every woman you meet' thing you've been doing lately?" Spencer asked with an eye roll.

"Yeah, you don't wanna find love?" Aria asked, clearly a sucker for a good romance.

"I'm not saying I won't fall in love one day, but it hasn't happened yet, so until then the answer it yes, I plan to keep it up," Emily replied, as a matter of fact, while smugly crossing her arms.

Spencer and Aria still loved Emily even though they didn't understand her need to sleep with vast amounts of women.

"I think he scooped her up before you even had a chance." Hanna teased again.

Hanna was the only friend who really approved of Emily's antics. She often encouraged Emily's behavior, which is exactly what she was doing by telling the brunette she couldn't have someone. She knew Emily loved a good challenge.

"Just wait and see." Was the last thing Emily said on the subject.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

After lunch, Emily caught Noel alone at his locker. She hugged her books tightly to her chest before approached him and leaned against a neighboring locker with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want, Fields." He nearly spat without even glancing in her direction.

"Oh, like you don't already know what I want." Emily purred in a seductive tone.

"Let me guess. You have your eyes on the new girl?" He said with a sigh, finally turning to look at the brunette.

"Does new girl have a name?" She asked in hopes of getting some information.

"Obviously, but like I would tell you anything." He huffed out while removing a few books for his next class.

"And why is that?" The swimmer innocently asked while batting her eyelashes.

"Because I saw her first and I know how you are. You are going to go after her and try and ruin my chance." He said while shutting his locker.

"Sounds to me like you feel threatened." Emily continued taunting. Emily enjoyed teasing Noel as much as Hanna enjoyed teasing her.

"Not even a little. She really seems into me. Maybe this one is actually into men and won't find herself in your sex dungeon." Noel said while walking away from the brunette, but she quickly followed.

"Sex dungeon. There's an idea." Emily said with a smirk. "But was that a challenge?" Emily asked with a mischievous smile. She really couldn't resist teasing him. When it came to their rivalry neither of them could refuse a challenge.

"Sure, unless you are a chicken shit." Noel now being the one to do the taunting.

"Fine, the first one to hook up with the new girl wins." Emily agreed.

"What are the stakes?" Noel said as he stopped in the hall, suddenly very interested in their conversation.

"A hundred bucks and of course the winner is obviously better at scoring women, which the loser has to admit. Publicly," Emily said with a smirk.

Noel looked her up and down for a moment before complying. "You're on, Fields. By the way, her name is Alison. I figure you will need all the help you can get because I already have this one in the bag." He said while walking away with a smug grin that Emily planned to wipe off of his face.

Emily wasn't worried. She knew she had what it took to hook up with the new girl and soon Noel would be losing the bet. Emily had to admit she didn't care about the money, she just wanted to hear Noel admit that she is better than him. Something about being better than a male made her feel empowered. Especially when it came to pleasing women, which was something that many men took pride in.

After parting from her rival, Emily walked into the math classroom and was pleasantly surprised to see she had the class with the new girl. She had gone to math with the intention of learning, but she suddenly had a new purpose for this class. Her usual seat was nowhere near where the new girl was currently sitting, but thankfully the desk beside her was empty. Emily claimed the spot before anyone else could and turned to the new girl with an inviting smile.

"Hi, I noticed you are new here and I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Emily." She said with a sweet tone. It wasn't even fake. Emily truly was a sweet person. It was something that many women found charming. Sure, she could be cocky at times but overall, Emily was genuinely nice.

To her surprise, the blonde rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I was already warned about you, so try all you want, but it isn't going to happen."

'Damn,' Emily thought. 'This girl is a major bitch.' Which was shocking because Emily thought that Alison looked like she would at least be halfway nice. However, she also knew that looks could be deceiving.

"I'm sorry, but I am not sure what you have heard or what you think I want from you. I was just being nice. I can't imagine it is easy moving to a new school your senior year." Emily tried to smooth things over, but the other woman was only making it difficult.

"Who says I am a senior?" Alison snapped with a hateful glare sent in Emily's direction.

"You are in a senior math class. I just assumed. Either that or you are advanced, which is always an option." Emily replied trying to keep her cool, though the blonde was already getting on her nerves. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

"Fine, you got me. I am a senior." Alison stated, still having an edge to her tone.

"Are you going to keep being snappy at me or are you going to let me be nice?" Emily replied with a smile and an eye roll.

"Like I said, I have been warned about you." Alison deadpanned.

"What kind of warning did you get, because I assure you I am harmless." Emily reasoned. She honestly was, at least to women. She never preyed on anyone or convinced anyone to do something that they didn't want. She was only a threat to men.

"I was told that you would be approaching me and that if I wasn't careful I would end up in bed with you, like every other female in this school already has," Alison replied with a disgusted look on her face.

"I haven't slept with EVERY girl in this school. That is a bit of an exaggeration." Emily defended. She then nodded in the direction of their elderly math teacher. "I haven't slept with her."

Alison's eyes widened comically before she had to stifle her laughter, not wanting the brunette to now she found her even the slightest bit amusing. "So you do sleep with women?"

"I do, is that a problem," Emily asked, suddenly getting defensive. If Alison was homophobic then she would want to call the bet off. Not because it wouldn't be satisfying to seduce a straight, homophobic woman into sleeping with her, but because she didn't want to be associated with anyone that held so much hate in their heart for no reason.

"I don't care who you sleep with, as long as you don't try anything with me. I'm not into that." Alison sternly stated.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, can I not try and be your friend or are you against befriending homosexuals?" Emily figured they should at least start off as friends. It seemed to be the easiest way to win over Alison, though she doubted winning her over in any way would be simple.

"That is ridiculous. I don't care who is or isn't gay. I'm just saying that I was warned about you and I am letting you know to not try anything with me." Alison said with an eye roll.

Emily huffed and turned away from the new student. Alison was getting under her skin and found that she no longer wanted to pursue the conversation. At least not until a later date. Sure, she enjoyed a challenge but this was going to be a bit more difficult than she anticipated, especially because Noel was already ahead of her. Emily opened her textbook and waited for the teacher to start the lesson. She stared ahead at the whiteboard and contemplated a few ways to win the blonde over, but so far nothing seemed like it would work. She placed the back of her pen between her lips and anxiously nibbled the plastic object while she was lost in thought.

Usually, women would approach her. Emily hadn't had to work to gain a female's attention in so long that she didn't really know where to begin. She was grinding her teeth against the pen in frustration and could feel Alison's eyes boring into the side of her head. She ignored the other woman but she could still tell that Alison was watching her. It was then that she hatched an idea. She would ignore the other woman and let Alison come to her. It wasn't a foolproof plan, but at the moment it was all she had. Perhaps Alison was the type of woman to crave attention if it wasn't willingly given to her. Emily hoped that was the case because it was the only plan she had.

Emily collected her belongings and walked closer to the back of the room to take her usual seat. If she was going to ignore the blonde she should start sooner rather than later.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The following day Emily had yet to make any progress with Alison. Sure, she hadn't had her class with the blonde yet, but she was still a bit frustrated that she was falling behind. She would never be able to live it down if Noel Kahn beat her. She knew that he would make sure of that because if the roles were reversed she would do the same thing to him. Emily entered the cafeteria with her lunchbox in hand. She had to walk passed the popular table in order to reach her friends and of course, Alison was with Noel and Mona just as she had been the day before.

Alison noticed Emily walking by and looked up to make eye contact but Emily turned her head, completely snubbing the blonde. It was rude and it pissed the blonde off. This encounter didn't go unnoticed by Mona, who immediately brought attention to it.

"Damn, what did you do to piss Fields off? She never gets mad at anyone."

"I didn't. I don't know what her problem is." Alison replied while glaring at the brunette who was taking a seat, purposefully facing the blonde but still refusing to even glance in her direction.

"I don't think I have ever seen her have a problem with another female. She's usually too busy doing something else with them." Mona added while suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

Alison rolled her eyes at the short brunette. "You seem to know a little bit about that." It was an accusation, but Alison didn't expect it to be true.

"I actually do know about that," Mona said with a shrug, as if it wasn't a big deal, though it was to Alison and she wasn't sure why.

"You really slept with her?" Alison asked in mild shock.

"Yeah, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I mean, look at her. She isn't exactly someone you would kick out of bed for leaving crumbs." Mona said with a soft laugh, but Alison wasn't entirely amused.

Alison stared at the brunette and she had to admit that Emily was stunning. There wasn't a single physical aspect of her that was flawed.

"So, you're into women?" Alison questioned, wondering if she just transferred to an all lesbian school, considering that Emily seemed to have been intimate with the majority of the females.

"No, I like guys. Like I said, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"Well?" Alison asked before she realized she voiced her curiosity.

"Let's just say I went back for seconds. And thirds. And..."

"Ok, I get the picture," Alison said, cutting the brunette off before she could continue listing the several times she spent getting naked with the other woman.

Alison wasn't sure why she was suddenly so interested in Emily or why it angered her so deeply that she ignored her. She knew that she had been hateful to the other woman but it still frustrated her nonetheless. Before she could get sucked into her thoughts Noel spoke, breaking her concentration.

"I think we all get the picture, Mona. Emily sleeps with everyone. She's a pathetic, thoughtless, homewrecker."

"Sounds like someone is a little jealous." Mona taunted, loving to get a rise out of any and everyone.

"I have nothing to be jealous of. She is a horrible person. I bet she already tried to hook up with you, didn't she?" He asked, directing the question at Alison.

"Actually, no. She introduced herself and I was a complete bitch. I didn't give her a chance to try." Alison said, feeling slightly guilty, but she wasn't going to show it.

"Good. You are better off that way. Unless you want to end up like Mona." He said with an eye roll.

"There is nothing wrong with Mona," Mona said, speaking in third person. "So Mona slept with Emily. Big deal. It's not like she got me pregnant." Mona added as a joke, causing Alison to smile, which Noel quickly noticed, causing him to scowl.

He was friends with Mona, but there were times that she really got on his nerves. The last thing he needed was for Alison to become curious about sleeping with Emily. Mona definitely wasn't helping his case.

 **If you liked this chapter please leave me a review and share your thoughts so I will know if I should continue updating. I have already written this entire story. There are fifteen chapters which includes the epilogue. I haven't decided on an update schedule yet and there probably won't be one that is set in stone. I simply plan to update the new chapters once I have received enough feedback from you guys. Your motivation will help me to update frequently. I personally hate getting invested in a story and having to wait long periods of time between updates, so I don't mind doing two or three updates a week if you let me know you want them. Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I really hope you like this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alison went to her math class after lunch with Mona and Noel and she still felt a little frustrated with the way Emily brushed her off. This was the second day that she and Emily were in class together. Alison was one of the first students to arrive, sitting at the same desk but unlike the previous day, Emily didn't take the same seat. She walked in and again, made brief eye contact with the blonde before looking away as though the sight of her burned. It was insulting and Alison felt uneasy with the change in behavior. Sure, she hadn't been welcoming to the other woman but she also didn't want to be used by anyone.

A part of her felt guilty for immediately judging Emily simply because of Noel. To be honest, Emily had been sweet to her. Well, she tried to be but Alison didn't give her the opportunity. A part of her was worried that being kind was Emily's way of luring women in, but at the same time, she felt as though she wasn't exactly fair to the brunette. Alison shifted in her seat and looked in Emily's direction, even waving a hand to gain her attention. Emily finally looked up with a raised eyebrow. Alison nodded her head to the Empty desk beside her and Emily rolled her eyes before looking away.

Alison wanted to be angry at the rejection, but she had to remind herself that it was her own fault. However, she wasn't giving up easily. She tried again, gaining Emily's attention. This time she gave Emily a dramatic, fake pout, which actually caused Emily to smile. The swimmer shook her head before collecting her books and shifting forward a few seats to sit beside Alison.

"Can I help you?" Emily asked with an even voice.

"I wanted to apologize. You were being nice yesterday and I didn't return the favor."

Emily wanted to smile because her plan was working but she managed to hold it together. "It's fine. You wanted to protect yourself from me. I get it. I'm a big, scary monster."

Alison rolled her eyes and tried to conceal her guilt. "I'm sorry, ok. I don't think you're a monster. I was just told that you would try to get in my pants and I was a little guarded when you actually did try to talk to me."

"Did I flirt with you?" Emily asked though she knew the answer was no.

"You didn't," Alison replied.

"Then maybe next time, if someone 'warns' you about me, maybe give me a chance to prove them wrong before you assume that they are right." Emily wasn't actually upset because in this case, the person was right, but she didn't need for Alison to know that.

"You're right. But really, I am not into women like most of these other girls seem to be. If you can respect that, then maybe we can try to be friends. That is if we can even get along." Alison replied.

Emily felt victorious, but against she concealed her excitement. "Fine, what are you doing this Saturday? I'm going shopping with my three best friends. Maybe you would like to join us?" Emily hopefully asked.

"That depends on what time. I have a date on Saturday." Alison casually stated nearly causing Emily to fall out of her desk.

"You have a date already? With who?" Emily asked, suddenly questioning her skills of attracting the new girl.

"His name is Noel. He seems sweet, so I told him I would go see a movie with him."

Emily silently cursed to herself. There was no way in hell she was going to let Noel win this bet.

"We planned on going around lunch time. We were going to grab something to eat at the mall and then hit up a few stores." Emily informed the blonde in hopes that she would join them.

"Ok, let me give you my number and we can plan to meet up," Alison said while writing her name and number on a scrap sheet of paper.

"I'll call you Saturday and we can meet up. Do you have a car or would you like for me to come and pick you up?" Emily offered.

"I have a car, but you can pick me up if you just want to. It doesn't matter to me. I still don't know my way around this town." Alison said, suddenly feeling relief from her guilt. At least she wouldn't be spending any alone time with the brunette and this way she could see for herself what kind of person Emily was.

"Just text me your address and I will come and get you. Maybe if we have time I can show you around. That way you won't get so lost if you ever venture out on your own." Emily offered.

"That would actually be very nice. Thanks." Alison paused for a moment before speaking again. "I really am sorry for being so mean yesterday. I just don't want anyone to try and use me or play me for a fool. I have zero tolerance for games." Alison explained.

"Don't worry about it." Before Emily could say anything else the teacher began her lecture.

Emily suddenly began feeling somewhat guilty for the bet she made with Noel, but there was no way she was calling it off. He would never let her live it down and she wasn't going to allow that to happen.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The school week went by as normally as it usually did, with the exception of Alison. Emily sat by her every day in math class and was slowly getting to know the blonde. She learned that her last name is DiLaurentis, she is from Los Angeles, has an older brother named Jason, and she has the same taste in music as Emily. They were honestly hitting it off pretty well, which caused Emily a lot of grief. She knew it was wrong to make that bet with Noel, but it was too late for backing out. She let her big mouth get herself into this mess and she was going to have to ride it out. Emily had informed her friends that she was bringing the new girl shopping with them, which they easily agreed to.

Her friends were the most welcoming people she had ever met, which is probably why they put up with all of Emily's shenanigans. Spencer and Aria had said nothing else about Alison joining them, but Hanna couldn't wait to pull Emily aside and play twenty-one questions. After lunch on Friday, Hanna stopped Emily from going into her next class.

"So, is she going to be your newest conquest?" Hanna said while seductively wiggling her eyebrows, causing Emily to laugh.

"She made it very clear that she is straight and wants nothing to do with me sexually or romantically." Emily hated admitting that, her pride slightly wounded.

"That hasn't stopped you before. Are you inviting her to go with us so you can change her mind or is this actually going to be friendship? I just need to know so I don't get attached to the girl." Hanna reasoned, having already seen so many other girls come and go.

"I'm not sure. Have you seen her? Of course I want to sleep with her, but she said she doesn't want to, so I am not going to force her... However, if she changes her mind I am all over it." Emily said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"That's all the answer I need," Hanna said while smirking.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, genuinely curious.

"If you want to sleep with her then she will change her mind. You are charming as hell and no female can turn you down forever. Which means I'm not going to get attached to our new friend." Hanna explained.

"You aren't going to be distant to her or make her feel unwelcome are you?" Emily asked with slight panic in her voice.

"Never, I'm just not going to be besties with her either." The blonde clarified.

"We'll just see how everything goes tomorrow. I'm picking her up and meeting you guys there." Emily said.

"Ok, you can go now. I know how you hate being late for class." Hanna said with a swift smack on Emily's backside causing the swimmer to laugh. Emily looked over her shoulder and winked at the blonde before making her way into the room. No one would ever be able to understand their friendship, but that didn't seem to both either of them.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emily was excited because it was finally Saturday. She had spent the morning texting Alison and was currently on her way to pick up the blonde. She had typed the address into her GPS and was surprised when it lead her directly beside Spencer's house. She wasn't aware that the two were neighbors, though she should have recognized the street name. After parking her car, the swimmer walked to Alison's front door and rang the bell. She patiently waited while inspecting the decorations on the front porch. For a family that hadn't lived in their house for long, they had immediately begun decorating the outside. Emily thought the place actually looked lovely and comfortable with the mix of windchimes and various plants. It wasn't long before the blonde had opened the door and happily greeted Emily, halting her inspection of the DiLaurentis house.

"Hey, Emily," Alison said as the brunette turned her attention to the front door.

"Hey, you ready?" Emily replied with a genuine smile.

"Yes, I'm dying to go shopping. I have been wanting to see what stores Rosewood has." Alison excitedly replied while closing and locking the door behind her.

"I think you and Hanna are going to get along just great. She could go shopping all day, every day and never get bored." Emily said with a laugh while walking Alison to the car.

The brunette opened the door for the other woman and gave her an innocent yet charming smile. Alison rolled her eyes but excepted the gesture. She wasn't sure if Emily was trying to be charming or if she was just naturally sweet. Perhaps she was just being silly, but Alison wasn't going to let it slide. Alison spoke once Emily was in the driver's seat and headed in the direction of the mall.

"Just because you are being a gentleman doesn't mean I'm gonna fall into your little trap." Emily glanced at the blonde who was wiggling her eyes suggestively.

"What trap?" Emily asked with a smirk, knowing good and well what the blonde was hinting at.

"Your lesbian death trap." Alison laughed after she said it and Emily had to admit that she found the title amusing.

"Wow, I didn't realize that having sex with me was comparable to death. No one else seemed to be complaining." Emily said, with mock anger. "Besides, if I was trying to get with you, it would have happened already."

"Wow! Someone is confident." Alison noted with a smirk.

"I'm just speaking from past experiences. But anyway, I'm only after friendship, so no worries. You're not what I'm looking for." Emily casually stated, knowing that it would get under Alison's skin. Considering the fact that ignoring the blonde made her seek Emily out.

"From what I've heard you're only looking for a hot piece of ass." Alison deadpanned while shifting in her seat to face the other woman who kept her eyes focused on the road.

"That isn't entirely wrong," Emily smirked again.

"Oh, so I'm not hot enough?" Alison said in jest.

"Guess not," Emily replied with a laugh, shocking the shorter woman.

Alison knew she looked good, but for some reason she wanted Emily to admit it. For some strange reason, she craved Emily's approval, though Alison would never admit it. She had gotten the wrong impression of the brunette and Emily had definitely grown on her over the last week.

"Whatever, you know I look good." She fired back with a scowl.

"I hadn't noticed. If I thought you looked good you would be in my bed right now begging me not to stop instead of on the way to the mall." Emily teased, knowing she would get a rise out of the blonde.

"You're so vulgar," Alison said with a scrunched up nose.

"You like it or you wouldn't be here." Emily confidently replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Whatever, just shut up and drive," Alison demanded though she wasn't angry. In fact, Emily's words played around in her head and she couldn't deny the warmth that spread throughout her body when Emily insinuated that she would beg her not to stop. She had a brief flash in her mind of what it would actually be like, figuring that Emily must actually be good in bed if everyone else liked it. Before Alison could get too caught up in her thoughts Emily spoke, breaking her concentration.

"As you wish, your majesty."

~X~X~X~X~X~

"Hanna, do you seriously have to try on every single outfit that you think may possibly look good on you?" Emily whined as she stood outside of the dressing room next to a full rack of clothes that Hanna had already tried on and decided against.

"You knew what you were getting into when agreed to come with me, now shut up and tell me what you think," Hanna said as opened the door to the dressing room.

She did a slow twirl to show off the outfit and Emily nodded in agreement. "It looks great."

"That's what you said the last ten times." Hanna huffed before reentering her dressing room.

"You have tried on so many different things they are all starting to blur together. Besides, you really do look great in all of them." Emily honestly replied. Hanna could pull off almost anything. Everything except Aria's peculiar taste in fashion, which Emily believed the shorter brunette was the only person who could look good in those outfits.

"Hey, Em." Came the voice of another blonde, stealing her attention from Hanna, which Emily was all too happy about.

"What's up, Alison?" Emily called out as she stood on the other side of the door, imagining exactly what Alison looked like as she was peeling her clothes off. She had to shake her head in order to focus when Alison spoke.

"Can you help me with my zipper?" Came the blonde's response.

Emily didn't think twice about it because she was always helping Hanna zip her dresses. She knocked on the door and entered when Alison opened it. She was wearing a beautiful, mostly white sundress with yellow flower patterns on it. It fit her perfectly and Emily felt herself beginning to drool. Hoping the blonde didn't notice, she smiled and commented on the dress.

"Wow, this looks really good on you. It suits you." Emily almost gushed.

"Thanks. I really like it... Zip me?" Alison said while turning around and pulling her hair over one shoulder.

Emily's eyes grazed over the soft creamy skin of Alison's back. She had a perfect view from the top of Alison's black, lacy panties all the way up to her neck. It took every ounce of her self-control to not press her lips against the flawless skin. She shook her head and slowly zipped the dress, hoping the desire would subside if she could no longer see Alison's practically naked back. Emily stepped away and released a long breath while Alison shifted her body from side to side, admiring the dress.

"I think I'm going to get this one. It would be perfect for tonight." Alison offhandedly stated, causing Emily to scowl.

Alison glanced at Emily in the mirror and laughed at the other woman's expression. "What is that look for? I thought you liked the dress?"

"The dress is lovely," Emily said, only replying to one of Alison's questions.

Alison pressed for further explanation. "Then why such a nasty look?"

Alison crossed her arms, causing her cleavage to become more pronounced, which Emily was quick to notice. She looked up instead of allowing herself to become distracted and Alison immediately noticed.

"It's nothing. Let me unzip you, so I can go help Hanna." Emily said, trying to escape, but Alison wasn't allowing it.

"I didn't hear Hanna call for you. So why were you making that face, Emily?" Alison said as she walked closer to the brunette, invading her personal space.

"Because," Emily caved. "I can't stand Noel Kahn."

Alison smirked. "I believe he feels the same way about you."

"I'm devastated." Emily deadpanned as she brought her eyes back down to study Alison's smug features.

The blonde slowly turned around and pressed her backside against Emily. The brunette's breath hitched as she froze. She had no idea what Alison was up to, but the feeling sent jolts of excitement between her thighs.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to unzip me?" Alison teased with a slight wiggle to her hips and Emily almost groaned at how great it felt. She wanted to put her hands on the blonde, any and everywhere. She wanted to feel Alison pressed against her just like this so she could slide her hands up her dress and rub the blonde until she fell apart. It was all too tempting, the way Alison's plump backside pressed against her, but she knew she needed to behave.

Alison knew she shouldn't be treating her new friend this way, but it was fun to watch the other woman squirm. If the rumors were true, Emily always got any woman she ever wanted and it was amusing for Alison to rub it in her face that the brunette could not, in fact, have her. She thought it would be healthy for Emily to be taken down a notch or two.

Emily bit her bottom lip as she quickly unzipped the dress. She slid away from the blonde and exited the dressing room without another glance at all of Alison's exposed, flawless skin. Alison smiled and shook her head at her friend's behavior as she dressed herself. 'That is what she gets,' Alison thought. 'For claiming that I don't look good.'

Emily made her way over to Hanna's dressing room and knocked on the door. Alison had frustrated her and Emily knew she needed to take it out on someone else before she drove herself insane or did something stupid around the new girl. The door creaked open and Emily stepped inside. Hanna was too busy removing her clothing to notice the glint in Emily's eye. Emily watched as her blonde best friend stripped down to her bra and panties, which of course always matched. She reached for Hanna's hips and pulled the other woman against her body. Hanna giggled as she felt Emily's lips gliding over her neck.

"New girl is getting to you that bad?" Hanna teased as she reached behind her to thread her fingers through Emily's raven locks. Emily licked from Hanna's exposed shoulder all the way to her earlobe, which she gently nibbled on before replying.

"You have no idea," Emily growled as Hanna turned in her arms.

The two began furiously kissing as Emily lifted Hanna by her backside and pressed her into the wall.

"You think you can be quiet this time?" Emily teased as she began nipping at Hanna's neck.

"Mmm, no promises." Hanna practically moaned as she felt Emily pressing into her center.

Alison stepped out of her dressing room in search of her new friend, but the brunette was nowhere to be found. She was about to knock on Hanna's door to ask the blonde, but her fist froze in mid air. She heard odd noises emitting from the room. She stood perfectly still as she listened, wanting to be sure of what she was hearing.

Alison heard deep breathing and what sounded like skin slapping against skin. She heard a particularly loud whimper followed by a shushing sound. It was then that she realized Emily really must sleep with every woman she meets if she was even sleeping with her best friend. Alison's brow furrowed as she turned to exit the area. She wasn't sure how she was feeling about this turn of events, but it most definitely unsettled her. When she approached the counter to purchase her dress she ran into Aria and Spencer, who were happy to join her.

"That is really pretty, Alison." Aria gushed as she held up the dress to further examine it, clearly not noticing Alison's awkward body language after hearing Emily and Hanna doing some not so friendly things.

"Thanks," Alison said with a genuine smile. Aria was sweet and she actually liked her.

"Where are Emily and Hanna?" Spencer questioned as she shifted her shopping bags from one arm to the next.

"Um, they're in the dressing rooms," Alison said nervously.

Spencer studied the blonde's uneasy expression for a moment before she realized the cause of it.

"Oh, um. Right, well they will be out in a minute." The brunette nervously stated.

Alison turned and paid for her clothing, smiling at the friendly cashier as Hanna came strolling out of the dressing room looking a little flushed. A few moments later Emily joined the group looking completely composed. Alison wasn't sure how the other woman managed to look so normal. She frowned as she realized that Emily must have had a lot of practice.

"Can we go eat now?" Emily whined, "You promised we could eat before we went shopping."

"I only said that so you would agree to come," Hanna said with a smirk as she paid for her items.

"But we can eat now?" Emily said as she rubbed her stomach with a pout.

"I thought you just did," Spencer mumbled with a smirk, though everyone heard.

Emily actually blushed as her eyes darted directly to Alison. Judging by the way the blonde was looking at her, yeah, she definitely knew what had happened.

"Fine, let's get some lunch." Hanna huffed as she accepted her bag from the cashier, glad to change the subject.

Alison felt a little annoyed with Emily all of a sudden. She had hoped that Emily really wasn't as bad as she was told, but maybe the rumors were true. She walked beside the brunette as they headed in the direction of the food court and couldn't help herself as she spoke to Emily.

"Sounds like someone just worked up an appetite." Alison harshly whispered as she picked up her pace to walk beside Aria instead, not giving Emily a chance to defend herself.

Emily felt her face become pale as she watched Alison walking away from her. Emily knew she was practically shoving Alison into Noel's arms with her behavior, but she hadn't been able to control herself. She needed to release her frustration that the blonde was causing and Hanna had been willing to assist her. She mentally scolded herself as she tried to come up with a way to make it up to her new friend.

Once they reached the food court all five girls had agreed on pizza. Emily was the first in line and as soon as she received her food she made a beeline for the tables. She placed her tray down and quickly returned to the other girls. She patiently waited for Alison to order and when she did Emily reached into her own pocket and handed her debit card to the teenage boy who was operating the cash register.

Alison stared at Emily for a moment before speaking. "You didn't have to do that." She was still annoyed with the brunette and knew that Emily was trying to change that.

"I know. I just wanted to." She said with a soft smile, though Alison didn't return it.

Emily intercepted the tray when the same boy tried to give Alison her food. Emily carried it to the table for her new friend and placed it in front of hers, which didn't go unnoticed by her other friends.

"Why aren't you that nice to me?" Hanna teased as she took a bite of her food.

"Because I barely like you and you made me wait an extra hour to eat lunch." Emily returned the banter before picking up her own slice of pizza and taking a bite.

Alison watched the two women interact and felt herself lightening up. You would have never guessed that they had just had sex in a dressing room. There was no romance in their friendship. There wasn't even flirting. Alison didn't fully understand it. Then again, she thought that it shouldn't matter to her if Emily wants to sleep around. As long as the taller woman was respectful to her then that was all that mattered and so far Emily had been nice to her.

After finishing their meal, the five women spent another two hours in the mall going from store to store. Emily hadn't found anything that she wanted, but that didn't leave her empty handed. Alison had ended up buying something from every store and of course Emily offered to carry every last bag. Alison knew what Emily was up to, but she wasn't going to argue with her. She was no longer upset with the other woman, but if Emily wanted to suck up and carry her bags then she would allow it.

Once Alison felt she had spent a sufficient amount of money she turned to Emily. "I think I am ready to go home. I still have to get ready for my date tonight."

Alison only added that last part to get a reaction out of Emily, which of course happened. Emily rolled her eyes in disgust but agreed to take the blonde home nonetheless.

Once they arrived at Alison's house Emily had offered to carry the bags in for Alison, but this time she declined the offer, feeling that she had punished the other woman enough.

"What did you think about the girls?" Emily asked, stopping Alison from exiting the car.

"I actually liked them. It's odd, you are all so different. It's hard to imagine the four of you being friends."

"It was easy with Aria and Spencer because we were just kids when we met. We had a lot more in common back then. Cartoons and hide-n-go-seek. But we managed to stay close over the years despite the fact that we stopped having so much in common." Emily explained with a wistful smile, remembering the great times they had on the playground and at sleepovers.

"So, when did Hanna come into the picture?" Alison asked, feeling more than a little curious about their friendship.

"She came around in middle school. I was friends with her first and she kind of just fell into the group. She and I have more in common now than I do with Spencer and Aria. I guess that is why I am so close to her, whereas Spencer and Aria are more of a team."

"I had fun today, really. Your friends are great. But I really do need to go. I'll see you on Monday." Alison said as she exited the vehicle.

Emily rolled down the window and called after the blonde. "You have my number if your date with Noel is as awful as I know it will be." Emily winked just to tease the blonde, causing her to playfully roll her eyes.

Emily watched her new friend walk away and enter her home with conflicting feelings. A part of her wanted to sleep with Alison just to prove herself, but the other half was feeling more guilty by the minute that she made such a disgusting bet with Noel Kahn. She never befriended her conquests, excluding Hanna, and it was complicating things immensely. She wanted to respect Alison's wishes, but she couldn't control her libido. Emily Fields wanted what she couldn't have and it was frustrating her beyond all belief.

 **You guys really seemed into that first chapter. I didn't expect that much of a response, so it was a pleasant surprise. You have convinced me to update again after only two days. Thank you so much for all your follows/favorites and reviews. It really does motivate writers to continue with their stories. I hope you all have a great PLL day tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was already two weeks after Emily and Alison spent time together for the first time. They were learning more about each other and their friendship was slowly building as Alison was warming up to the brunette. Emily thought about the other woman as she stared at the clock, hanging high on the wall behind her math teacher's desk. Mrs. Jennings had stopped teaching, considering there were only a few minutes of class remaining. She was giving her students some quiet time to work on homework but Emily had already completed hers the night before. Her swim schedule was pretty tight at times, so Emily liked to work ahead or her classmates whenever she had time to spare.

She wanted to gain Alison's attention but the blonde was hard at work. She was reminded of Spencer, who was always reading or studying. Alison was the only other person Emily knew that used the library as frequently as Spencer did. It was actually impressive. From the corner of her eye, she watched as the other student's pencil scratched across a piece of paper, working out the intricate algebra problems. Emily quietly packed up her books, glancing at the clock once more when she realized there was less than a minute until the bell rang. She counted down the seconds, never taking her eyes off of the clock until the chime of the bell was heard by all the students.

"Hey, Ali." The brunette called out. "What are you doing after school today?" Emily was a bit sad that their class was ending. She recently began looking forward to the hour of algebra, though she would never admit that the reason was because it was the only class that she shared with Alison.

"I am going to see Noel. Why do you ask?" Alison was too busy packing her bag to notice the fleeting expression of sadness that washed over Emily's face.

The swimmer quickly tried to brush it off. "I was just going to ask you to come over but maybe next time."

Emily tried to walk away in order to avoid Alison seeing how disappointed she was but she blonde quickly caught up, reaching for her friend's arm to slow her down as they walked down the hall side by side.

"Why don't I come over immediately after school? I have a few hours to kill before I meet him." She offered, causing Emily to shrug.

"If you want to." Emily tried masking her excitement but Alison could see it.

"Text me your address. I'll meet you there around 3:30." Alison smiled at her friend before walking away in the opposite direction.

Emily knew Alison walked away because the blonde's next class was nowhere near her own but she still scowled, knowing the other woman was likely going to meet Noel. She wasn't sure why it was bothering her so badly but it was and she couldn't deny it. She was bothered more and more by Noel every day and she was beginning to suspect that it had nothing to do with the bet and more to do with the budding friendship she was developing with the shorter woman. Emily was no longer focused on winning the bet. What she actually did have her attention was her friendship with Alison.

They had spent some one on one time hanging out a few times since their mall trip and it was as if they had always known one another. There were no awkward silences. Between the two of them, they never stopped talking. Some conversations went deep while others were completely outrageous. One thing that Emily learned about Alison was that she loved to laugh. One thing that Emily learned about herself was that she loved to be the cause of said laughter. She counted down the last few hours of school, actually feeling excited to bring Alison to her house for the first time.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emily nervously paced back and forth in her room. She never got nervous when the other girls came over. She didn't even mind if she had dirty clothes on the floor but knowing that Alison would be joining her sent Emily into a nervous cleaning frenzy. She couldn't begin to understand why but she felt the need to make a great first impression. She tried to brush it off and convince herself it was because she hadn't had anyone else in her room other than her three best friends and that as soon as she was used to Alison being in her room she would relax. Soon the blonde had knocked on the front door, instantly being dragged up the stairs and into Emily's unusually immaculate bedroom. Alison immediately began examining all of Emily's belongings. She noticed things from trophies to knick knacks and even the color scheme that Emily decorated with.

Once she had thoroughly taken in her surroundings she turned and smiled at the brunette. "I like your room."

Emily exhaled and timidly smiled. "Thanks... So what do you want to do?"

She sat on the edge of her bed and looked expectantly at the blonde who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"You're the one who invited me, remember? I assumed you had some sort of idea." Alison said with a fond smile.

"Uh, give me a second. I'm sure I can come up with something." Emily said as she made her way into her closet.

Alison continued to look around the room when Emily returned with a stack of board games, causing the blonde to laugh when she saw Emily struggling to balance them.

"You did not invite me over to play games," Alison said with a laugh as she relieved Emily of a few boxes.

"Why not? Are you afraid of losing?" Emily taunted, which was exactly how she sucked Alison in.

"That's not going to happen." Alison playfully glared.

"Prove it. Pick any game and I will win." Emily continued teasing the blonde who was studying the various board games.

Alison sorted through the stack once they were placed on the floor, finally deciding to play scrabble.

"You really are going down. Spencer ALWAYS makes us play this." Emily smirked as she spoke and began setting up the game.

"We shall see about that," Alison said cooly as she waited for her letters.

"Alright, you can go first but only because I am taking pity on you."

Alison stared down at her letters but was only able to make the word 'cap.' Emily picked up a few letters and played the word 'pretty.' Alison smirked as she stared at the brunette who looked dumbfounded.

"What?"

"You think I'm pretty?" Alison teased, "That is so sweet."

Emily felt her cheeks heat up as she looked down to retrieve more letters, quickly composing herself before speaking. "You're average at best."

Alison tilted her head back as she laughed, clearly amused by Emily's blatant lie. "Oh, whatever you say."

The blonde then played her own letters and attached it to Emily's word. Once she finished her turn she mischievously grinned as she stared at Emily who looked at her with a less than amused expression.

"Really, Ali. You played the word slut?"

"What?" Alison defended. "It was the only word I could make."

"So that is really what you think of me?" Emily teased.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Em. Or did you not know that?" Alison said with a wink.

Emily stared at the board and didn't have many options, considering two of her letters were Q. She removed two letters and placed it beside Alison's to form 'sag.'

Alison dramatically gasped as she placed a hand over her chest. "I do not sag!"

Both women burst into a fit of laughter. Emily spoke, being the first one to calm down. "I mean, for all I know you could. Maybe you have the body of an eighty-year-old woman."

"Oh, whatever, Emily. You wouldn't know what to do with my body." Alison said with an eye roll.

"I can think of a thing or two." The swimmer mumbled, though Alison still heard.

"Oh, really. I thought I was average at best." Alison reminded the other woman.

"You are but I've had worse I suppose." She said with a playful glint in her eye causing Alison to smack her on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Emily said, pretending to be hurt worse than she actually was.

"For being an ass."

They each played a few more words but didn't make it too far into the game before their fits of laughter made it nearly impossible to continue. Emily ended up spelling the word ugly while throwing a wink in Alison's direction. That was the end of the game because Alison swiped the board with her hand, clearing it of all letters. Emily's eyes bulged as Alison pounced on her, tickling her sides.

"I'll teach you to call me ugly." She grunted while pressing her fingers into a squirming Emily.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I surrender." Emily choked out as she desperately tried to escape the blonde.

Alison continued tickling the other woman until she felt that Emily had sufficiently been punished. It was only when she stopped that Alison realized how intimate their position actually was. She was straddling Emily's hips and their faces were so close that she felt every desperate breath that the brunette took as it washed over her face. Even their chests were pressed together and Alison immediately noticed how soft Emily felt. Realizing that the blonde was caught off guard, Emily decided to swiftly flip their position, pinning Alison to the ground with her hips between the other woman's legs.

As Emily flipped them, Alison subconsciously hooked one of her legs around the brunette's hip. They shared a moment as both women stared into each other's eyes. Alison noticed that she felt heat between her legs and it had everything to do with the fact that Emily's lower half was pressing into her. Their faces were even closer and Alison instinctively felt herself leaning in before she paused, realizing what she almost did. Their breaths mingled briefly before Emily sat up, extending her hand to pull Alison along with her. Emily could have leaned in as well, in order to gain some progress with the bet. She could have held their position to see how far the blonde would go but instead, she backed way. It was wrong and she simply couldn't do it.

"So, you really hate losing don't you?" Emily said to lighten the mood.

"I wasn't losing!" Alison exclaimed.

"That's why you pushed the pieces off the board." Emily taunted.

"I did that because you are insufferable!" Alison said in mock rage.

"You did it because you are a sore loser but don't worry. I forgive you." Emily casually said as she picked up the game pieces.

"I am done with you and this conversation," Alison said with an eye roll as she reached for the bag of letters, dumping it on the floor while bursting into another fit of laughter.

Emily gasped and stared at her new friend. "Now who is insufferable?"

"You taught me to be this way. I learned it from you!" Alison defended.

"I know a few things I can really teach you." Emily casually stated causing Alison to once again roll her eyes. "So, do you want to play another game?" The taller woman asked as she began looking over their options.

"I don't know if you can handle another game."

"Me? You're the one who couldn't even finish a simple game of Scrabble." Emily accused.

Alison pouted before speaking. "You insulted me. You called me saggy and ugly."

"You called me a slut!" The brunette exclaimed with a chuckle. "And for the record." Emily began, nervously sliding a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't think you're ugly and I'm sure your body is beautiful."

Alison looked up to make sure she heard correctly but Emily wasn't making eye contact. The blonde felt her face heating up and noticed that Emily's was doing the same thing.

"I don't think you're a slut. That really was then the only word I could think to use." Alison whispered.

Both women stood and found themselves on the bed. Emily made herself comfortable on the stack of pillows while Alison occupied the bottom half.

"We probably shouldn't start a new game after all. I don't want to have to leave in the middle of kicking your ass." Alison said while poking at Emily's outstretched leg.

She couldn't help but notice how long, tanned, and smooth they were. Sure, her legs were smooth but they weren't as long and they were a bit pale. Alison thought that Emily could be a model if she wanted.

"You're trying to get me fired up but it won't work," Emily said with a smirk, extending her leg and nudging the blonde with her sock-clad foot.

Alison smiled and found herself thinking about Emily. She wondered how someone so sweet could do the things that she did. The brunette's personality didn't match her behavior and Alison found herself slightly confused, though she didn't voice her thoughts. Instead, she stood, preparing herself to leave considering that Noel would be expecting her.

"I need to go soon," Alison spoke even though she knew Emily would react negatively, which she did.

Emily released a frustrated puff of air but otherwise, said nothing. Emily knew she needed to get used to sharing the blonde, especially with Noel but it was easier said than done.

"Emily, I know you don't like it but he's my boyfriend. And you are my friend. You two are going to have to learn to get along. At least for my sake." Alison said with an amused chuckle.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen." Emily scoffed.

"Why not?" Alison asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because neither of us would be willing. I can't stand him and I'm not going to even tolerate him. Not for anyone." Emily said while stubbornly crossing her arms.

"How did this whole rivalry even begin?" Alison asked.

"Don't judge me... but I may or may not have slept with one of his girlfriends." She admitted without looking in her friend's direction.

Alison shook her head and actually laughed as she took her previous seat on the bed.

"Emily Fields. You are ridiculous. So who was she?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Uhh," Emily thought for a moment. "I honestly can't remember."

"Don't remember? Do you even know how many women you have been with?" Alison softly asked while picking at a loose string on Emily's blanket, afraid to make eye contact.

"I don't," Emily replied just as softly.

"That's dangerous. Don't you ever worry about getting sick?" Alison reasoned.

"Not really. I mean, I don't always let them return the favor. Sometimes it is just fun to please the other person but also, I use protection more often than not," Emily replied as though it was obvious but Alison was still a little confused.

"How would two women use protection?"

Emily laughed at her innocence. "You can use a regular condom with your fingers. It's pretty simple."

"What about when you use your mouth?" Alison actually blushed after she asked.

Emily smiled at the other woman before rolling her eyes, not entirely sure where the blonde's curiosity was coming from.

"I usually just stick with fingers," Emily said while flexing her hand and winking. "I mean, supposedly you can use a dental dam but come on. How many times have you actually seen them at a drug store?"

"I don't even know what that is," Alison said with furrowed brows.

"Exactly... So to be safe, my mouth doesn't get a lot of exercise. I only do that if I know the woman very well."

"Like Hanna?" Alison asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Like Hanna," Emily confirmed, feeling somewhat awkward at the route the conversation was taking.

"So," Emily began, eager for a subject change. "You called Noel your boyfriend. When did THAT happen?"

"Last night. He asked me if we could make it official and I couldn't think of a reason not to."

"I can name a few," Emily mumbled.

"I'm sure you can, girlfriend thief." Alison teased with a smirk causing Emily to blush.

"I admit that was wrong of me but I don't regret it. He's a jerk. I'd steal any of his girlfriends if it got them away from him." Emily defended.

"Like you are a better option?" Alison seriously asked. "You sleep with girls and ditch them all the time."

"But I am always honest about my intentions. Noel, on the other hand, he will say anything he has to in order to sleep with someone. I always look them in the eye and tell them it won't mean anything and they still choose to be with me."

"Wait, you said you would steal any of his girlfriends... so you would steal me?" Alison teased causing Emily to roll her eyes.

"Except for you." The brunette deadpanned as she fell back onto her pillows.

"What's wrong with me?" Alison pretended to be offended.

"I told you I'm not interested." Emily reciprocated the teasing with a cheeky grin.

"You're a terrible liar. Anyway, I better get going. Don't want to be late." Alison said as she stood and made her way to the brunette.

She leaned down, wrapping her arms around Emily for a moment and tried to pull away only to have Emily tighten the embrace. She held onto the blonde for a few seconds longer, causing Alison to widely smile while her chin rested on Emily's shoulder. She hated to let go of the other woman but Emily had to. She released her friend and watched as she walked away, headed into the arms of her enemy.

"Don't miss me too much," Alison called over her shoulder as she left her friend alone.

"I already do," Emily whispered as she stared off into space.

Emily was growing a little unsure about her plan to win the bet. At the time that she came up with her plan, it had seemed brilliant but now Emily was seriously considering that befriending Alison wasn't the best path to lead her to victory. It would have been simple if she had come up with something better, something that didn't involve getting to know the other woman. Being friends with Alison was complicating things for her. She was truly torn. She wanted to be Alison's friend but she also wanted to sleep with her. A part of her was regretting the bet while the other half was telling her she couldn't let Noel have the upper hand. She couldn't lose to someone like him but she also couldn't hurt someone as sweet as Alison. Sure, the blonde was a bit feisty but in all honesty, she was gentle and sweet. Emily had always considered herself to be nice as well but how nice could she really be if she willingly put herself in this position?

 **I am once again overwhelmed by your responses so I wanted to post an update for you guys. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. You really seem to love this story and that makes me happy!**

 **You don't have to read this part but I wanted to address a few things. Apparently, a couple of you weren't crazy about Hanna and Emily. I can understand that, seeing as this is an Emison story. No, there won't be more scenes like that between Hanna and Emily. The focus is still on Emison. There isn't even any romance or feelings between Hanna and Emily. They are just super close but this is an M rated story about Emily being a player. She doesn't stop simply because she met Alison. She has some maturing to do.**

 **You will have to suffer through another scene that is more graphic than what occurred in the dressing room, which isn't with Hanna or Alison. I do have a purpose for adding in these scenes. Hannily wasn't unnecessary. It was to show Alison that the rumors about Emily are true. It is one thing to hear about something but sometimes it doesn't fully sink in until it is thrown in your face.**

 **Also, I mean, this is a story about Emily being a player. She is going to do some less than honorable things. Maybe it was "cheap" of Emily to hook up with Hanna like that but again, they are comfortable with each other. It is nothing they haven't done before and Hanna encourages Emily's wild behavior... Again, thank you for your reviews. I appreciate all of them!**


	4. Chapter 4

Emily and Alison had spent a little over a month developing their friendship. Emily still wanted to sleep with the gorgeous blonde, but she found herself respecting the other woman's wishes. Never once attempting to change Alison's mind, though there were times that Emily was more than tempted. Like when she and Alison were having a sleepover and she accidentally walked in on the blonde changing into her pajamas. Another time was when she and Alison cuddled in their sleep. Emily wasn't sure who was at fault but either way, Emily ended up with Alison's chest pressed against her face with only a thin t-shirt separating them. She remembered how soft the other woman's breasts felt and she wanted more than anything to reach up and squeeze them, even take them into her mouth one at a time until Alison was whimpering and trembling, but she couldn't.

Since the first time that Alison came to Emily's, there hadn't been a weekend that passed by that the two didn't hang out, which resulted in many cold showers for Emily. Much to her displeasure, Alison and Noel were still seeing each other. The closer Emily and Alison became, the worse she felt about the bet she made. She was no longer pursuing it, but it was obvious that Noel was. Emily knew that she should warn Alison about it but she was afraid to lose her new friend. She was feeling immensely conflicted about the whole thing and each day the guilt was becoming heavier and heavier.

Alison was currently lying across Emily's bed talking about her day while the brunette attentively listened. The two had been talking for the past two hours, which flew by too quickly for Emily's liking. The tanned woman could never get enough time with her new friend. She tried to act enthusiastic while Alison was talking but it was difficult because she knew that soon Alison would be leaving to go see Noel and that she would spend the rest of the evening sulking. She wasn't sure what she was feeling for Alison. Maybe she just didn't want to share her new friend with anyone else, but especially with someone who had ill intentions. Sure, she had bad intentions at first but Emily liked to think that she was a little better since making the bet. Maybe she just didn't want Alison to get hurt. There were many reasons Emily could come up with but the fact of the matter was that she hated to see Alison leave.

After their month of friendship, Emily realized that she and Alison had many things in common. They both liked the same movies, music, and books, however, they didn't have the same taste in fashion. Alison loved shopping, which was more up Hanna's ally than hers. Emily didn't mind dressing up, but she was usually more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt, whereas Alison loved to wear heels and dresses as often as possible. That was probably one of the reasons Emily found the other woman so attractive. There was something about a gorgeous feminine woman that Emily couldn't resist.

Way too soon for Emily's liking, she saw Alison check the time on her phone before crawling off the bed. "Thanks for inviting me over but I should probably get going. I'm supposed to meet Noel in an hour and I need to go home and get ready."

Emily released a shaky breath, not able to hide her disappointment.

"You ok, Emily?" Alison asked as she stood beside her friend's bed, reaching out her hand to cup the side of Emily's face, lifting her chin so the brunette would make eye contact with her. Emily instinctively leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. Alison was used to Emily scowling when she left to meet Noel but this time the brunette honestly looked sad and it tugged on Alison's heartstrings.

"You're too good for him. He really isn't a nice guy." Emily replied. She hoped that one day Alison would listen to her and leave Noel without having to tell her about the bet. That was not likely to happen but Emily still found herself hoping that this situation could be diffused without anyone getting hurt or Alison learning the truth.

"I heard the same thing about you... and I'm glad I gave you a chance. I like to find out about people for myself. If I didn't, I would have missed out on being friends with you and if I'm being honest, I would have missed out on a lot."

Emily smiled at the sincerity in Alison's voice before speaking. "It's just that every girl wants to 'Netflix and chill' with Noel, so I guess I can't blame you."

"I assume when you say 'Netflix and chill' you mean sex. Noel and I aren't sleeping together. I've never done that with anyone and it's going to take a lot more than streaming a movie in your parent's living room to get into my pants." Alison said, following it with a scoff.

Emily seemed to visibly relax at the blonde's reassuring words, which didn't go unnoticed by Alison. Emily had no idea that Alison was a virgin, which made this bet even worse. Alison's first time couldn't be like that. She would only have one chance at her first time and Emily didn't want it to be something that Alison looked back on and regretted. She didn't want Alison to feel used or violated. Emily felt her shoulders slump as the weight was pushing her down, making her feel lower by the minute.

"Aww, are you being protective over your new friend?" Alison teased, lightly pinching Emily's cheek in the process, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Emily didn't deny it. She merely rolled her eyes and playfully swatted Alison's hand away.

"Either that," The blonde began, "Or you have a crush on Noel and you're jealous that I'm hanging out with him." Alison teased the brunette further.

Both girls knew that wasn't the case, but it didn't stop the look of pure disgust from gracing Emily's normally flawless features.

"Are you trying to make me vomit? Because that's how you make me vomit." Emily groaned while dramatically holding her stomach.

Alison laughed but then paused for a moment, looking at Emily and then her phone. She did this several times before she began typing on her touch screen. After almost a minute, she placed the phone on Emily's bedside table and removed her boots. She carelessly tossed the items aside and sat next to Emily at the top of the bed.

"I thought you were leaving?" Emily said, tone full of annoyance, but curious as to why Alison was suddenly making herself comfortable once again.

"I was, but suddenly I think I feel sick," Alison said, followed by an obviously fake cough.

Excitement flooded Emily's body, but she did well to mask it. Alison was willing to give up time with Noel to stay with her. It made her feel more significant than her rival, but this had nothing to do with her pride or ego. Emily felt special, which explained the mass of butterflies she could feel floating around in her stomach. "Ali, you don't have to cancel your plans for me."

"I know I don't have to," Alison said as she reached for the remote to Emily's TV. "Now help me pick a movie. That was the only thing I was actually looking forward to doing tonight and I would honestly rather do that with you. Don't tell anyone but you're my favorite."

Emily felt her face light up, suddenly lost for words. Alison shyly bit her bottom lip, secretly loving Emily's reaction.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Fields, or I'll change my mind." Alison threatened though she knew she wouldn't leave.

As Alison had been preparing to leave, she felt herself dreading going to Noel's house. It wasn't because she didn't have fun with him, but the thought of not being around Emily was making her sad. If only the two of them could get along, then she wouldn't have to pick, but Alison knew that was never going to happen. She glanced at Emily for a moment before continuing to search for a movie. She couldn't help but notice the smile that seemed to be frozen on Emily's face and that was exactly how Alison knew that she made the right decision to cancel her plans with Noel.

Emily made her feel special and important, as though she felt lucky to be with the blonde. Alison also felt fortunate to be with her friend, whereas with Noel, she got the feeling that he wanted her to feel lucky to be with him. That was the difference between Noel and Emily. Noel was a bit arrogant, though still charming. Emily was just naturally sweet and charming. The brunette was actually one of the sweetest people that Alison had ever met, even if she had slept with the majority of the women in town. Alison had told the other woman only once that she didn't want her to attempt to have sex with her and Emily completely respected that. There was no way possible that Emily was as bad as some people had tried to make her seem and she was forever grateful that she found out for herself instead of assuming.

Deciding to pick a random film, Alison pressed play and made herself comfortable on the brunette's bed. She briefly had a thought and before she could stop herself she was asking.

"So, how many women have you actually had in this bed?" Alison's hand flew to cover her mouth as she realized how personal that question had been. "Sorry, that's none of my business. You don't have to answer that."

Much to her relief, Emily only laughed at how comically wide Alison's eyes became.

"So that is what's on your mind. My sex life? I mean, if you want me all you have to do is say so." Emily teased while wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder, causing Alison to roll her eyes.

"Forget it. I didn't mean to ask that. I'm not even sure why I thought about that." Alison said as her face began to turn red.

Emily stared at the other woman for a moment, smiling the entire time. "Just so you know, the answer is zero."

"What?" Alison blurted out in disbelief. She knew Emily must have been messing with her, considering that the majority of Rosewood's female population had been intimate with her friend.

"Don't look so shocked." Emily chuckled while shaking her head.

"That just doesn't make any sense."

"I never bring girls into my room. That is my only rule. It's stupid, but this is my own personal space and I don't want it tainted by anything or anyone. If I slept with a girl in my own room she would have to actually mean something to me and so far I have never had that." Emily explained.

Alison suddenly felt better about being in Emily's bed, even though they were only friends. The subject was dropped when the movie began to play and Alison sank down lower, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder. Emily froze at the unexpected contact, but quickly shook it off and rested her cheek on top of Alison's head. They weren't exactly cuddling or anything out of the ordinary. Girls did this kind of stuff all the time, which is exactly what was going through Emily's mind for the length of the movie. Emily tried to focus on the film, but she found it difficult with the constant physical contact she had with her friend. Alison was an excellent distraction even without trying.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The weekend had been perfect. Alison ended up spending Friday night at Emily's and Saturday they went to the blonde's house. Alison never made up for her canceled plans with Noel, as she didn't want to be away from her new friend, Emily. The two had such a great time together that Alison didn't want it to end. The only time they actually left their houses was on Sunday when they had woken up early and met up with Aria, Spencer, and Hanna for coffee. It had been a simple weekend, but one of the best that Emily had experienced in a long time.

After spending such an amazing weekend with Alison, Emily decided she was going to tell Noel that the bet was off. It had been eating away at her and she knew the right thing to do was to call it off. This new friendship that was developing between them meant more to her than some rivalry with Noel Kahn. Emily knew he was going to be angry about it, but it was the right thing to do. When she arrived at school on Monday morning she began her search for Noel, wanting to find him before he was with Alison. This was not a conversation she would be able to have in front of the blonde.

"Noel," Emily called out as she jogged to catch up with her classmate. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What's that? Finally realizing that you are going to lose the bet?" He said with a smirk. Emily hated his smug expression and as badly as she wanted to wipe it from his face she knew she couldn't. Not in the way she originally intended, which was at the expense of Alison.

"Hell no. I wouldn't lose the bet," Emily scoffed, allowing her ego to briefly take over. "But I do want to call it off." Her words stopped Noel in his tracks.

He turned to face her with crossed arms and an annoyed expression. "Oh, no way. You aren't getting out of this one just because you realize you have no chance."

"That isn't it... Look, Alison is a great person and she doesn't deserve to be used like this. You know she doesn't." Emily knew that if Noel was a halfway decent person that he would see how great Alison was and would feel too bad to continue as well.

"Oh, you aren't getting out of this one. I am so close to winning this bet and you are going to accept it." Noel spat, slightly shocking Emily that he was so determined to hurt someone. A person that he had spent a month getting to know. A genuinely great person who deserved no part of this.

"No deal. I'm backing out of this one." Emily said with finality, suddenly feeling immensely protective of the blonde.

"Don't tell me you have a conscious, Fields? You actually care for her or something?"

"I do as a friend, so I'm backing out." Emily crossed her arms, growing tired of the conversation. She wished that Noel could just make things simple and forget about the bet but he wasn't a good guy and he wasn't letting it go.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Emily Fields gave a damn about someone besides herself... but the bet is still on." He said as his face morphed into a sadistic grin.

"No way, Noel. I told you I'm out."

"If I'm not mistaken this was your idea." Noel reminded her, causing her to feel even worse. However, she didn't need him to remind her. Every day Emily remembered the bet and every day she remembered whose idea it was.

"I said I'm out." She practically seethed, feeling her hands clench into fists.

"I'll tell her," Noel said, causing Emily's stomach to practically drop to the floor. "Back out of the bet and she will know everything." Noel threatened. Emily had been hoping that he wouldn't stoop so low, but at this point, she wasn't surprised. Disappointed, angry, and upset, but not surprised.

"She doesn't deserve this. I'm not going to sleep with her to prove a point and I won't let you sleep with her just to brag about it." By now Emily was fuming and Noel was having way too much fun with the situation.

"In case you hadn't noticed, she actually seems to like me. If she wants to sleep with me there's nothing you can do about it. What are you going to do, tell her we made a bet so she won't do it? Then it will bite you in the ass as well." His unbelievably smug grin was causing Emily's blood to boil but she managed to keep her temper in check. There was no way she could explain herself if she punched him in the face. Not without telling the truth about their bet and destroying her friendship with Alison in the process.

"I can't believe you. What kind of person are you?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"The kind of person who makes a bet to sleep with the new girl." He said, directing each word at Emily.

She had never felt so low in her life. That was exactly the same person she used to be. Emily quickly walked away, deciding that nothing she could say or do would change Noel's mind. She was just going to have to be a good friend to the blonde and make sure that Alison didn't sleep with him. She was going to do everything she could to convince the blonde that Noel was no good, but she really had no proof without telling her the truth. A truth that would devastate both women and destroy a beautiful friendship.

Emily was honestly torn on what she should do. She could save Alison and ruin the friendship or she could throw the blonde to the wolves and hang on to the friendship for a little longer. Either way, she had a feeling that Alison was going to find out eventually. Noel had a big mouth and seemed to feel no remorse for the bet. Emily could be selfish or selfless. She knew what she needed to do, but doing the right thing wasn't always the easiest option.

Emily had never been in a position like this in her life and she felt miserable. She felt disgusting. She felt like a horrible person. Emily knew that Alison was likely to hate her if she ever found out about the bet, especially if she found out after it was too late. She wouldn't blame the blonde if she never forgave her, which is exactly why Emily was having a difficult time deciding what to do. More than anything, Emily hated that there was no realistic way out of this situation without Alison getting hurt.

 **This A/N kind of has spoilers but not really, so don't read this if you haven't seen the finale yet. So PLL is over. I'm feeling a little conflicted about the finale. I'm not sure if I am ok with it or if I don't like it at all. I honestly can't tell. I did love the happy Emison family and wine mom scenes. Also, Mona's happy ending, no matter how messed up, gave me the feels. But aside from my confusion, unanswered questions and the many things I would change about the finale, I hope you liked this update. Let me know what you thought of this chapter or of the final episode. I love hearing from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a heads up, since some of you really don't like it when Emily hooks up with people who aren't Alison, this chapter may not be for you.**

It was only Tuesday after Emily and Alison had spent the entire weekend together and already the blonde was looking forward to Friday when they would likely have another sleep over. It amazed Alison just how much she enjoyed being around the other woman. Sure, she had friends back in California but nothing compared to her friendship with Emily. She couldn't get enough of the other woman and their dynamic was perfect in Alison's opinion. She had never been this close to another person before and every day she was more and more thankful that her family moved to Rosewood.

Even after spending every second together the previous weekend Alison found herself missing Emily, considering that they didn't have many classes together. Since she had been wrapped up in her new friendship Alison hadn't made much time for her school work, so she decided to stay after school to study in the library. She knew Emily would be at swim practice for several hours after school had released, so she decided to stick around and surprise her friend. The blonde thought that they could get some dinner and maybe watch a movie at one of their houses. She had to admit that she was attached to the other woman. Emily was her best friend, though she had to share her with the other three girls, which didn't bother her. All five of them seemed to make a great group, but Alison would never admit to them that she preferred it when she and Emily were alone. It was nothing against the other woman, Alison simply enjoyed all of Emily's attention to be on her.

After studying until almost five o'clock, Alison decided to go look for Emily. She wasn't sure exactly what time swim practice was over, but she knew it would be soon. She gathered her books, neatly packing them in her bag before throwing it over her shoulder and quickly exiting the library. Alison walked down the deserted halls, momentarily noticing how much larger everything seemed when it wasn't packed with hundreds of students practically running over one another. She spaced out as she walked past her Spanish classroom in search of Emily. It wasn't until Alison heard a familiar laugh that her curiosity was piqued. It was Emily, but her voice sounded lower, practically seductive. Alison paused outside of the door, leaning against the wall. She knew that listening in on Emily's conversation was wrong, but she was curious.

She peaked around the corner and saw a woman sitting on top of her desk with Emily standing between her legs. It was no secret that their Spanish teacher was young and attractive. She was in her early twenties with long black hair and gorgeous caramel legs. Sure, all the male students wanted her but Alison never imagined that Emily would actually go for it.

"Emily, we can't." Alison heard Ms. Rivas protest, though her tone depicted anything but reluctance.

"Sure we can." Emily purred while flattening her tongue and sliding it across her teacher's throat. "I can make you feel so good. Don't you want that?" Emily asked while sliding her hand up her teacher's skirt, rubbing the back of her fingers against the older woman's center.

"Si," The woman moaned when Emily began nibbling on her neck and massaging between her legs.

"You sure? I'll stop if you want me to." Emily husked with her lips barely brushing against the other woman's.

"Emily, don't stop." The older woman practically begged.

Emily smirked and slid the other woman's panties to the side, teasing her entrance with the tip of her middle finger. The teacher wrapped her arms tightly around Emily's shoulders while spreading her legs wider.

"Please," She begged once more, so Emily gave it to her.

Alison felt horrible for standing by the door, listening to the intimate exchange, but she was afraid to move. She wasn't sure what she was afraid of. Maybe she didn't want them to get caught. Anyone could walk by and they hadn't bothered even shutting the door.

Alison heard the woman harshly whispering, asking Emily to go harder. She could even hear the slapping of Emily's fingers as they penetrated the other woman and she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. It wasn't the good kind you get when you are about to ride a roller coaster. This was different and Alison couldn't begin to describe it. She felt strangely nauseated. The blonde couldn't help but overhear as the woman's breathing increased, small whimpers leaving the classroom, making a path straight for Alison's ears.

Alison finally shook herself out of her state of shock and slowly walked away, so as to not be heard. She knew that anyone else may walk by the room if she wasn't there to at least warn Emily, but the more she thought about it the more she realized that it wasn't her place to do that. If they didn't want to get caught then they should have at least shut and locked the door. Instead of waiting for Emily, Alison decided to go back to her house and never mention this incident ever again. It was a bit too awkward and she wouldn't know how to approach the subject anyway. She knew Emily hooked up with many women but for some reason catching her in the act made Alison feel unsettled. More so than it did when she caught her friend with Hanna.

Alison tried walking away but the farther she got down the hall the emptier she felt. She tried convincing herself that it was because she didn't want anyone else to catch them but in the back of her mind she wasn't so sure. She was feeling many things and one of those happened to be anger. She was mad but couldn't begin to understand why. Alison shouldn't care what Emily did but she was deeply bothered nonetheless, which confused her.

She made it to the end of the hall and had an idea to make herself feel a little better. She reached into her bag, removed the largest textbook, held it high over her head and allowed it to drop onto the floor. The sound was deafening as it echoed down the hall. Alison scrambled to retrieve the book and darted around the corner as she stuffed it back into her bag. She waited and listened to see if her plan worked, which it had.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard headed in her direction, which Alison wasn't prepared for. She took off down the hall and hid inside the nearest restroom, praying that no one needed to use it. She silently stood in the room, holding her breath as the footsteps grew nearer and nearer. Alison exhaled when she heard the steps pass by, continuing down the hall. However, her relief was only momentary because whoever the person was, they backtracked and entered the restroom with Alison. It happened so quickly that the blonde didn't have a moment to hide and soon Emily faced her with a shocked expression. As soon as she entered the room she saw Alison awkwardly messing with the straps of her bag. Alison was mildly relieved that it was Emily instead of Ms. Rivas but either way it wasn't a great situation to be in.

"Ali, what are you still doing here?" Emily asked with an edge of panic in her voice.

"I was studying in the library. I was just about to head out." Alison said, thankful that her voice wasn't shaking because she technically wasn't lying. "What are you doing?" Alison couldn't help but ask.

"Swim practice just let out. I was on my way home as well." Sure Emily also wasn't lying but she did omit the part where she just had sex with her teacher on top of her desk.

"I should have guessed that's why your hair is damp. You also seem a little out of breath." Alison added the last part and tried not to scowl when Emily's face slightly blushed. "But anyway I better get home. It's getting kind of late." Alison said as she began to walk away, eager to escape the situation.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Emily said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

As Alison began to exit the restroom she heard water flowing from the sink as Emily started washing her hands. Alison couldn't resist as she turned around and teased the brunette even further.

"Didn't you just shower?" Alison asked as she turned to see Emily drying her hands on a paper towel.

"Um, yeah?" Emily replied as more of a question.

"Just wondering why you are washing your hands if you are already clean because you didn't even use the restroom." Alison had to prevent herself from laughing at Emily's expression which matched a deer in headlights.

"Um," Emily began, clearly fumbling for a lie. "I sneezed on my hands and wanted to clean them up."

"Oh... Then bless you," Alison said as she left the other woman behind.

She was well aware that Emily was lying and it bothered her. Sure it would have been awkward if Emily had honestly told her that she was washing her teacher's sexual fluids from her fingers but at least it would have been the truth. Alison wasn't sure which she wanted to hear from Emily but either way she was definitely unhappy with the situation.

She had honestly wanted to spend time with Emily but now she felt herself wanting to be alone. She couldn't begin to process why she was feeling down in the dumps but she had a feeling that being around Emily at that point would only make matters worse. Alison made her way home instead of going out to eat with the brunette like she had originally planned.

Emily remained in the restroom for a while after Alison left. She stared at herself in the mirror and tried to get a grip on the person she was, on the person that she had been, and the person that she wanted to become. She had fun sleeping around with all sorts of women in the past but it was no longer satisfying to her. Something was missing, which is probably why she didn't do it anymore. Even when she had her fingers buried inside of Ms. Rivas, something she had fantasized about many times, it still did nothing for her.

When swim practice had ended, Emily truly had wanted to clear her head. She had been stressing about her situation with Alison and it was driving her crazy. As she had left the natatorium she passed several empty classrooms. She even passed her Spanish class but didn't expect to see the teacher actually inside. Once she did, Emily felt compelled to approach her for some reason. Usually, Emily let women come to her but with the weight that was on her shoulders, she felt the need to do something about it, even though she knew it would only momentarily make her forget.

Emily had never been so careless or bold in her life. Some would say that it took confidence to approach their teacher like she did, but it wasn't confidence that fueled her. It was the fact that her heart was so heavy. Emily flashed back to the moment she entered the room.

"Hola, Señorita Rivas." Emily greeted with a smile as she masked her sorrow.

"Hola, Emily. What are you doing here so late?" The teacher asked as she turned to face her student.

"I just got out of swim practice," Emily answered as she motioned to her damp hair.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The teacher asked with a friendly smile.

"Sure, I can think of a few things," Emily said with a smirk causing Ms. Rivas's smile to drop.

Emily approached the other woman and leaned over, resting her palms on the arms of her chair as her lips brushed against the shell of the gorgeous Latina's ear. "Stand up."

"Emily, what are you doing?" She whispered in surprise.

"Stand up and you will find out," Emily replied, ensuring that her breath washed over her teacher's ear and neck.

Emily didn't think that the older woman would comply but she found herself mildly shocked when she instantly obeyed. Emily grabbed her hips and effortlessly lifted the woman onto the edge of her desk. She rested her palms on the teacher's knees as she leaned forward to pepper her neck with light kisses. The teacher was so caught off-guard that she didn't even have a moment to think about what she was doing. She had to admit that the situation was turning her on even though she knew it was wrong. She tried telling herself to push Emily away but she made no move to stop her student. Emily continued without any complaint from Ms. Rivas and her soft kisses developed into wet, open-mouthed kisses.

"Emily, we can't." The teacher half-heartedly protested. She knew she had to stop Emily but her body betrayed her.

"Sure we can." Emily licked the older woman's throat before kissing her way to her ear to softly whisper. "But we don't have to do anything you don't want. Say the word and I'll stop."

Sure, Emily wanted to turn the other woman on to the point of no return but consent meant a lot to her and she would never force someone to do something they didn't want. Emily pulled back and spoke a little louder than a whisper.

"I can make you feel so good. Don't you want that?" She eased one hand up the teacher's dress, only stopping when the backs of her fingers came into contact with the other woman's warm, already damp panties. She rubbed for a brief moment before holding them in place as she awaited the answer. Usually, Emily would be beyond ready to have sex but she wasn't getting turned on at all.

"Si," She practically moaned as Emily leaned forward to scrape her teeth against the woman's neck while simultaneously massaging between her legs.

She paused her ministrations for a moment while bringing her lips up to the teacher's, brushing them together before speaking. "You sure? I'll stop if you want me to."

A part of Emily wanted to stop but she ignored it. She had always wanted to hook up with her Spanish teacher and she wasn't going to give up the opportunity. She ignored the nagging voice in the back of her head that told her she was stupid and listened to the voice of her teacher instead.

"Emily, don't stop." The woman whined. She had to admit that she had heard rumors about Emily. There wasn't a major age difference between them, as it was her first year as a teacher. She also had a friend that hooked up with the swimmer at a college party once. The way her friend described Emily would make anyone curious. The teacher thought nothing of it until she realized Emily was one of her students. Sure, she was never going to act on it but the way Emily marched into the room like a sex goddess, confidently grabbing her and making her move, she knew she was going to cave in. There was no resisting Emily Fields.

The women spent several minutes together while Emily did what she does best. However, the moment her teacher's orgasm subsided she was pulling out of her and straightening her clothes. The older woman sat on her desk panting as she tried to collect herself. That had been one of the sexiest experiences of her life. She didn't have long to enjoy the aftershocks that were still coursing through her body when they heard a loud slam echoing throughout the hall. She immediately jumped off the desk and straightened her clothes while Emily ran to pop her head out the door. She looked both ways and shrugged her shoulders before turning to the other woman.

"It must be down the hall because no one is out here." She said causing the teacher to visibly relax.

"Emily, about this..." She started but was interrupted by the younger woman.

"I'm eighteen. It's not illegal but I know you could get fired, so this never happened. I know the drill. You aren't the first teacher I have slept with." Emily paused before continuing. "We made an adult decision together so I will be an adult and ensure that this doesn't harm you. What we did doesn't leave this room."

The teacher was shocked by Emily's maturity. She only nodded as Emily picked up her bag and walked to the door.

"I better get going. See you in class."

After Emily replayed the event in her mind, she realized that even the memory didn't turn her on. She was so deeply distraught over the situation with Alison that she couldn't enjoy anything anymore. She sighed as she continued to stare into the mirror. She was going to have to fix this situation. This was not something that Emily was going to be able to ignore. It was affecting every aspect of her life but every time she even imagined telling the blonde about the bet she felt anxiety taking over her. Emily wasn't sure that she could ever be brave enough to go through with it since simply thinking about telling Alison made her chest tighten and her head spin but she had to do something.

There was no way she could live her life like this and there was no way she could allow anything bad to happen to her best friend. Emily continued to look at herself and wanted to know when she became such a horrible person. Such a selfish person that didn't even consider another person's feelings. Sure, she may have disconnected her feelings from sex but that didn't mean everyone else had. She honestly wasn't even sure why she always had her heart closed off but she had been that way for as long as she could remember, only allowing certain people in her life and keeping everyone else at a distance.

In the beginning, Emily just assumed that either she or Noel would hook up with Alison and that the blonde would feel as indifferent at they would have. That was also before she knew the blonde. Before she knew how big Alison's heart was. Before she knew that Alison didn't take sex lightly.

Emily realized then that she never stopped to consider how all those women felt after they slept together. Sure, she made sure that they wanted it and that they enjoyed it. She went out of her way to make sure that the women she slept with had a great time but she always disappeared on them after. She never stayed to cuddle and never even had a conversation about it once they had finished. The only thing she ever did that was considerate was to ensure that they knew it didn't mean anything to her. If they decided to sleep with her after that then it was on them but that still did nothing to ease Emily's mind or change the fact that she was slowly beginning to hate herself. Emily knew that she needed to improve herself. She needed to do a lot of work if she wanted to become a person that she could be proud of. She also knew exactly where she needed to begin, but that was going to be the most difficult part of all. Hurting Alison.

 **I know some of you hated the Hannily scene and will likely hate this chapter as well. However, I always have reasons for the things I write. One of these reasons was for jealous Alison to make an appearance and for her to start coming to terms with what that means. Also, for Emily to realize that she is involuntarily changing but also that she needs to make a conscious effort to do better and continue her growth. I originally wrote the classroom scene with a bit more detail but I know some of you don't want to read that and I don't want to push any readers away, so I did some editing and cut out a portion of it. I hope it wasn't too much and that you were able to enjoy the chapter. Next chapter is when things start to really get interesting. Keep your feedback coming and I will keep the chapters coming :) Thanks for reading! Also, how are you holding up without PLL? Has it really hit you yet?**


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks had passed since Emily attempted to terminate the repugnant bet she made with Noel. Every single day the weight was growing heavier and heavier on her shoulders. Emily knew what she had to do but it wasn't the easiest task to complete. It would devastate Alison and potentially damage their friendship beyond repair. Emily knew she had to tell the blonde, but she selfishly kept putting it off, wanting to hold on to the other woman for just a little longer before she inevitably had to say goodbye.

She passed Alison in the hall in between classes, but the blonde hadn't noticed her. She was too busy with Noel. Too busy laughing at something he said that Emily doubted was even humorous to begin with. He put his arms around Alison's hips and pulled her close, brushing his lips against hers. It was nauseating for Emily to witness, so she quickly jerked her head away. She increased her pace, trying to escape the happy couple but she wasn't fast enough. Alison had spotted her and was calling her name before she could get away. Emily stopped and groaned before turning around but was happy to see that Alison was alone.

Alison walked up to her best friend and linked arms with her as they continued walking down the hall. "Hey, I almost didn't see you pass by."

"Yeah, I was going to say hi, but you looked a little busy," Emily said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Alison picked up on it and pulled the brunette closer as she slowed their speed, prolonging their walk to class.

"Are you ok, Em? You seem a little off. You have for the last couple of days." Alison observed. She noticed Emily's odd behavior the last few times they were together but she didn't bring attention to it. She assumed Emily would come to her if she needed to talk about anything but that hadn't happened yet and she was beginning to worry about her friend.

In truth, Emily was feeling bad. It seemed as though she was only able to think about that stupid bet. She thought about the ways that she could get out of it without Alison finding out but there was nothing she could come up with that would work. She didn't want to lie to Alison. She had done enough damage and didn't want to fix it with more negativity.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Emily lied. "Just tired I guess."

"Why don't we have a nice relaxing day together after school? Just the two of us. We can watch a movie and I'll even let you paint my toenails." Alison added the last part while batting her eyelashes. She knew it would get a smile out of the brunette.

"Wow, you are so generous," Emily said, though she was actually thrilled with the idea.

"So that is a yes?" Alison asked while bumping her hip against Emily's.

"That is a yes." Emily agreed, slowing her stride even more when she could see her classroom growing nearer.

"Great! So my place or yours?"

"We can meet up at mine if you want."

"That sounds perfect," Alison said, releasing Emily's arm as they came to a stop outside of the brunette's first class. "I'll see you there," Alison said with a flirty wink that did things to Emily's stomach.

Emily was growing way too attached to the blonde and she had to tell her as soon as possible. She was severely dreading it, but she needed to tell Alison that day. The longer she waited, the more difficult it would be. The more damaging the situation would become and the harder it would be for Alison to forgive her. If she ever could forgive her. Emily wouldn't blame Alison if she never gave her a second chance, but she already knew she would do anything to have it. Anything to win her friendship back. Emily hadn't even told Alison the truth yet and already she missed the blonde.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

As planned, Alison went to Emily's house after school. Noel had tried to convince her to come to his house instead, but Alison wasn't going to cancel plans with Emily. Especially when her friend seemed to be so sad lately. Alison could easily call off her plans with Noel if it meant spending more time with Emily, but she could never do that to the tanned woman. She wouldn't want to.

They needed a girls day together and that is what Alison was going to give to her. She was sitting on Emily's desk chair with her music library shuffling on her phone while the swimmer was painting her toenails. Alison DiLaurentis didn't joke about pedicures. She watched as Emily concentrated, trying her hardest not to get the deep red polish on Alison's skin. The amount of focus it took Emily was amusing to the blonde.

"You don't do this a lot, do you?" Alison teased, though it was a bit obvious, especially when she dropped a blob on the top of Alison's big toe, quickly wiping it off before it could dry.

"Oh, no. Not really. Hanna paints mine all the time, but she always gets hers professionally done. I don't get a lot of practice, so I'm sorry if it looks bad. You get what you pay for." Emily said with a smile and a shrug.

"No, it looks fine. It just seems like you are having a hard time with it."

"That obvious, huh?" Emily said without looking up from Alison's feet.

"Very obvious." Alison smiled in response. "But I am thankful. They will look better than they did and that is all I can ask for."

"No problem. You're the one that is going to have to live with it." Emily said with a light laugh, but Alison could tell that something was still bothering her friend. None of Emily's smiles quite reached her eyes and her laughter seemed somewhat hollow.

"So, are you going to tell me what has been bringing you down for the last few days? And don't say 'nothing' because I can tell that it is more than nothing. I mean, it's a Friday night and you haven't even tried to order a pizza yet." Alison noted, causing Emily to sigh and close the lid to the bright red nail polish.

"It isn't easy for me to say." Emily started before nervously looking down at her lap, picking at some of the polish that somehow ended up on her hand.

"Did you get someone pregnant?" Alison teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Emily halfheartedly laughed before shaking her head. "No, obviously not... I just... I did something bad and I know it is going to blow up on me. I'm just afraid of what will happen when it does."

"Did you sleep with someone's wife or something?" Alison asked, considering she knew Emily's reputation.

"Yeah, but not recently. So that isn't it. It is worse than that." Emily admitted, wishing it was something as simple as waking up beside a married woman.

"Then tell me, Em. Maybe you will feel better if you talk about it." Alison suggested, but Emily shook her head.

"I'll feel worse when I tell you." Emily wished that she could talk to someone about the mistake she made but she knew that it wouldn't do any good. She could already see the disappointment etched across Spencer and Aria's faces. The only person she could imagine telling would be Hanna but even the bubbly blonde would have to admit how awful the situation is. How awful Emily is for creating the mess.

"You are starting to freak me out, Em," Alison said as she moved to the floor so she could be eye level with the brunette.

"Ali, you haven't had sex with Noel yet, have you?" Emily asked, dreading the answer.

"No. It's getting harder and harder to say no. He is very sweet to me and I am eighteen. Not many people are still virgins at this age. I think it is about time that I just got it over with." Alison replied though she wasn't sure what this had to do with Emily's behavior.

"Please don't lose your virginity to Noel." Emily pleaded, causing Alison to arch one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Give me a good reason and I won't," Alison said, trying to understand her friend. She needed a better reason than Emily simply not liking the guy.

Emily took a deep breath before coming clean. "Alison, Noel made a bet that he could sleep with you before someone else could."

Alison stared at Emily in shock. She wasn't sure where to begin with the massive amount of questions that were filling her head.

"What do you mean before someone else could? Who is the other person? Who made the bet with him?"

Emily refused to look Alison in the eye when she whispered. "Me."

"You? You made a bet with Noel?" Alison asked in disbelief, but Emily nodded nonetheless.

"This has to be some kind of a joke, which by the way I don't think is very funny," Alison said with cold eyes, causing Emily to shiver.

"I wish it was a joke," Emily whispered.

"How could you do that to me? I thought you were my friend." Alison said, suddenly feeling intensely emotional.

"Alison, it's not what you're thinking." Emily tried to defend, but Alison wasn't willing to listen.

"Because it sounds like my best friend, the one person I care so deeply for, betrayed me. It sounds like you made a bet with the guy I have been dating to take my virginity. It sounds like you have disrespected me and crossed a line that should never be crossed." Alison stood, pacing the room as she raged, allowing a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Please, let me explain," Emily said as she got to her feet, trying to fight off her own tears.

"What is there to explain, Emily? You are exactly the person that I was warned about. I am such a fool. I was warned about both of you, but I just had to see for myself. I just had to find out that everything I heard was actually the truth. Why couldn't I just listen when people told me to stay away from you two? Why did I think that either of you was worth giving a chance? I was stupid, that's why, but it won't happen again."

"Alison, please let me explain." Emily was desperate for Alison to hear her out but the blonde had heard more than she wanted.

"Emily, you have said enough. I don't need to hear anything else from you."

Emily reached for Alison's hand in an attempt to calm the fiery blonde, but she was immediately rejected.

"Do not touch me. Are you insane? What gives you the right to touch me after what you did, huh?" Alison asked as she stalked forward, causing Emily to walk backward until she was pressed against the wall.

By now Alison was so angry that she could no longer control her sobbing. She balled her fists up and weakly hit Emily's shoulders, causing the brunette no actual pain. "How could you hurt me like this? Do you really not care how you make others feel? Are you that inconsiderate? Is sex the only thing that really matters in your life?" Alison weakly asked.

When Emily didn't answer Alison looked up to see that the other woman was silently crying, clearly upset by her actions. A part of Alison wanted to take pity on her friend, but she was in too much pain to focus on Emily. Alison felt so weak as she dropped her forehead onto Emily's shoulder and openly sobbed onto the taller woman's shirt.

"How could you do something so horrible to me, Emily. I trusted you. I cared about you so much." Alison whispered.

Emily wrapped her arms around Alison and was surprised when the blonde didn't pull away. Both women held onto each other as they cried. Alison, because she was heartbroken that her friend could betray her so badly and Emily because she had hurt one of the best people she had ever met. For the longest time, they didn't let go of each other. Emily knew the second she did it would probably be the last time she ever got to touch Alison in any way. To Emily, this was her goodbye and she wanted it to last as long as possible. Unfortunately, it didn't last much longer before Alison pulled away, sniffling as she wiped her eyes. She turned away from Emily in search of her bag, throwing it over her shoulder as she walked to the brunette's bedroom door. She took one last look in Emily's direction before making her exit from her friend's room.

~X~X~X~X~X

Emily spent the rest of the night locked in her room. Thankfully her mother was working a late shift, so she didn't have to explain why she was crying or what an awful person she felt like. Her mom wasn't aware of Emily's extensive sex life or the fact that she is gay, so there was no way Emily would want to begin explaining her less that respectful behavior. Emily didn't even get a chance to explain herself to Alison. She couldn't blame the other woman for not wanting to listen, but Emily had so much she needed to say but Alison didn't want to hear it. Emily knew it wasn't going to end well, but it would all be worth it if Alison didn't have to look back on her first time and realize that it was a meaningless joke. That the person never really cared about her. Though it was Emily's fault that Alison was in this predicament, she still saved Alison from that fate and it was that thought that helped her cope with the loss of the friendship. She would take the heartbreak any day as long as it meant she saved Alison from a worse fate.

Emily lost track of the time she spent curled up on her bedroom floor, crying until she could no longer produce tears. It wasn't until her phone was ringing that she even bothered to check the time. It was 7:30 PM and Hanna was calling. She wanted to ignore her and continue to wallow in self-pity, but she also knew that she needed a friend. Of all the people she could turn to in that moment it was Hanna, which is why she decided to answer the call.

She placed the phone to her ear and croaked her response. "Hello?"

"Em, you ok? You sound terrible."

"I'm fine. Just not feeling well."

"Are you having a bad period? Do you want me to come over?" Hanna offered. "I can bring snacks."

"It's not that time of the month, but I don't care if you come over. Whatever you want." Emily said after clearing her throat in an attempt at sounding clearer, but making no real improvement.

"I'll be there in ten," Hanna said before hanging up on her friend.

In record time, Hanna had parked in front of Emily' house, let herself in the front door, and was running toward Emily's room, skipping two steps at a time. She eased open the door to Emily's room and looked inside to see Emily curled up in bed with her arms wrapped around a pillow.

"Hey, Emily. What's wrong, babe?" Hanna asked as she approached the broken woman.

"I did something awful and Alison will never forgive me," Emily said with her hoarse voice, coughing a few times as she felt a fresh wave of tears begin to roll down her puffy cheeks.

"What could you have possibly done that is that bad?" Hanna said, sitting next to Emily and pushing back the brunette's tear soaked hair.

"A long time ago, before we were friends, I made a bet with Noel to see who could sleep with her first. I felt guilty so I tried to call it off, but he threatened to tell her. I was worried that she was actually going to sleep with him, so I told her myself. She didn't take it too well and now she hates me."

"Damn, Emily. That is bad." Hanna admitted. She wanted to make Emily feel better but there was no point in lying to the broken woman.

"Ya think?" Emily sarcastically replied as she moved the pillow and instead, placed her head on her friend's lap.

"Does she know it was before you were friends?" Hanna asked as she mindlessly slid her fingers through damp, raven locks.

"No."

"Does she know you tried to call it off?" Hanna continued to question.

"No."

"Then what does she know?" Hanna asked, exasperated at Alison's lack of knowledge on the subject.

"She just knows that he and I made a bet. She didn't let me explain anything else. Things got pretty emotional and then she left." Emily said with a sniffle.

"Give her some time. That was a pretty big bombshell you dropped on her and she needs to process it. When she has calmed down she will listen. If she won't listen to you then I will tell her myself."

"You would do that for me? Even though I am such a bad person?" Emily asked as she looked up at the blonde.

"You aren't a bad person. You are a dumbass sometimes, but that doesn't make you bad. At least you learn from your mistakes... You have learned from this, right?" Hanna asked as she leaned back to study Emily's face.

Emily nodded her head then closed her eyes when Hanna began stroking her hair once more.

"Then it will work out. Give it some time and we will make this right."

"Promise?" Emily weakly asked, feeling the slightest bit better knowing she had someone in her corner, even though she felt like she didn't deserve it.

"I promise... You really care about her, don't you?"

"More than I realized," Emily admitted as she clung to her friend.

 **I'll admit, I sincerely expected some backlash from that last chapter but you guys pleasantly surprised me with your understanding of why I wrote the chapter like that. Again, you overwhelmed me with reviews so I wanted to get the next chapter posted. Thanks for your continued support! Let me know what you think about the drama in this update.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alison spent the rest of the week not only avoiding Emily but Noel as well. She didn't need to give him a chance to explain. She knew Emily wouldn't have gone through all that stress and drama over a lie. The Monday after Emily had confessed everything, Noel approached Alison at school with his same wide smile. The one that she was always happy to be greeted with, but suddenly found herself sick simply thinking about it. She sent a glare in his direction and kept walking, causing his smile to melt into an expression of confusion.

Alison wasn't going to explain herself to him. He wasn't worth it and it would merely be a waste of her breath. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now that she had lost her boyfriend and her best friend, but she would survive. She had to. It wasn't the end of the world and she could easily make friends with someone else, but she didn't want to be friends with anyone else. She had her heart set on Emily and her heart had unfortunately been broken.

It was easy for her to pass Noel as though he wasn't even there, but the real test was when she saw Emily. The brunette was standing at her locker with Hanna and of course, Emily happened to look up right when Alison glanced in her direction. Almost as if they were magnets, unable to deny that they were drawn together, but Alison had to remain strong. It was the most awkward eye contact, but Alison couldn't break it. She noticed that Emily didn't look well at all and it tugged on her heartstrings because even though Emily hurt her she still loved her friend. It wasn't something she could turn off like a light switch. Instead of approaching Emily like normal, she increased her stride and made it around the corner, pressing her back against the wall once she was out of Emily's sight and released the breath that she had been holding. She was relieved to be away from the other woman because she wasn't sure how long she could stay strong.

Emily, however, wasn't relieved at all. She wanted Alison to approach her with a bright smile and talk to her like she normally would. She wanted that more than anything, but instead Emily was greeted with a cold shoulder. She knew she deserved it, she even expected it but that didn't make it any easier to endure. In Alison's place, Noel took it upon himself to meet with Emily at her locked. It was obvious by the deep purple bags under Emily's eyes that she had a rough weekend. She looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks and it was clear that she had cried more than any one person should.

"I know this has something to do with you." He growled. "And you look like shit."

"What are you talking about?" Emily deadpanned, not in the mood to put up with Noel or anyone else for that matter unless their name was Alison DiLaurentis.

"She walked right past you as well. There is only one thing I can think of that would make her this pissed at both of us."

"What do you want me to say? That I told her the truth?" Emily harshly whispered in an attempt at keeping her cool.

"Did you?" He questioned, though he knew she must have.

"Actually, I did. She deserved to know and I don't regret it. What I do regret was making the bet in the first place. I regret taking so long to tell her. But I will never regret telling her the truth about both of us." Emily announced proudly.

"You are such a little bitch. You can't stand the fact that I was beating you at something, so you had to sabotage me? That is really low, Fields." He accused, clearly not caring that he had hurt Alison.

"No, what's low is the fact that you see no faults in what you were trying to do. Yeah, I made the stupid bet with you. I made it before I knew how amazing and wonderful Alison is. Something you are probably still too blind to see. You don't care that she is done with you. You only care about that disgusting bet. If you cared one tiny little bit for her then you would know that she doesn't deserve this. She deserves the world and that most certainly isn't you. You are the scum of the Earth and yeah I may have destroyed my friendship with her, but it was worth it because I saved her from you. I have to live with what I did, but at least I don't have to live with the knowledge that I let you use her up and throw her away. It would have destroyed her if you went through with the bet and I couldn't allow that to happen."

Noel opened his mouth to continue his argument, but Emily held her hand up to silence him.

"There really isn't anything you can say at this point. I have to get to class." Emily turned and left Noel alone and fuming. He slammed his fist into Emily's locker and stormed off in the opposite direction. Hanna quickly shut her locker and caught up with Emily, linking their arms together.

"That was really amazing what you just said." Hanna gushed as she could feel Emily trembling with rage.

"It was the truth," Emily said as she tried to take deep breaths in order to calm herself before she made it to her first class of the day.

"Still," Hanna said. "It was amazing to watch you stand up to him like that. You're right. He doesn't deserve Alison... But you do."

"I do? Hanna, look at the mess I have caused." Emily said, clearly not believing her friend.

"I realize what you did in the past. I realize what you sacrificed in order to make it right. I also see that it is eating away at you, which means that you are no longer the person that agreed to the bet. You have matured since then and I think I know why." Hanna said as she pulled Emily toward a bench, taking a seat and motioning for her friend to join.

"Why is that?" Emily curiously asked.

"I believe that you have feelings for Alison," Hanna said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Emily looked into Hanna's eyes and carefully thought about what she wanted to say before she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with her brows furrowed.

"Come on, tell me you don't see it. The way you look at her. Your face could light up a cave from one look in her direction. When is the last time you slept with anyone since you met her? Excluding that one time you and I got frisky in the dressing room, which I know is because of Alison. I'm not stupid."

Emily didn't bother correcting Hanna to tell her that she had hooked up with their Spanish teacher. Some things were best left alone.

Hanna continued before Emily could say anything. "You made a bet about Alison and in order to save her from it, you told her. Even though it caused you so much pain in the long run, you still put Alison first. You don't do those things for someone you don't care about." The more Hanna explained, the harder Emily thought about it.

She knew she was physically attracted to Alison, but she never fathomed that she could have feelings for the blonde. Emily had never experienced these type of feelings for any person before, so it was all new to her. She just assumed her attachment was due to the fact that she and Alison were such good friends. However, Hanna made perfect sense and Emily wasn't going to dismiss the theory.

"Maybe you are right, but it is too late for that." Emily sighed out in defeat, resting her forehead against her palms.

"Em, it is never too late. Your heart is in the right place now and that is all that matters." Hanna encouraged.

"I wish it worked that way, but you didn't see the look on her face. I really messed up."

"It will work out eventually. Trust me, just give her some time." Hanna said as she squeezed Emily's shoulder. "We will talk later. I have to get to class."

"I'll walk you there." Emily was avoiding going to her first class, knowing that she wouldn't be able to learn anything anyway. Not with Alison plaguing her mind.

In less than a minute Emily stopped outside of Hanna's class. A class that she knew Hanna shared with Alison. She noticed her old friend sitting alone and she suddenly felt worse. Alison was so wrapped up with Emily and Noel that she hadn't made time for many other people. She had acquaintances, sure but no one she really talked to or spent time with. Alison was truly alone and Emily wasn't going to accept that.

"Hanna, do me a favor. Please." Emily said, reaching out for the blonde, stopping her in the doorway.

"Talk to Alison. Be kind to her. Eat lunch with her. Whatever you have to do, just please don't let her be alone. I don't think I can bear it. Knowing it was all my fault." Emily felt her eyes watering up, suddenly overcome by her emotions.

Hanna merely smiled and embraced her friend. "You got it, babe. I'll look out for your girl."

Hanna made her way into the classroom and took the empty seat behind Alison. Some blonde guy, who Hanna never learned the name of, usually sat there, but she didn't care. You snooze you loose. Hanna reached for Alison's shoulder and tapped it causing the blonde to turn around, staring at her blankly.

"Yes?" Alison wearily questioned.

"Are you busy after school?" Hanna asked with her most sincere smile.

"I'm sure you are aware I no longer have a boyfriend or a best friend, so no. Obviously, I have nothing to do." Alison deadpanned. She didn't want to be mean to the other woman, but she was in a terrible mood and in that moment it was taking too much of her energy to be kind.

"Well, I need someone to go to the mall with me." Hanna nearly demanded, not at all phased by Alison's less that enthusiastic tone.

"What about your friends?" Alison asked, not really in the mood for shopping or anything for that matter.

"It isn't really their thing. There is only so much fun I can have when I know the people I am with are miserable thirty minutes in. You seem like a girl who would like a little retail therapy." Hanna explained.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Alison asked, knowing it wasn't out of nowhere that Hanna was being friendly. Not that they never talked, but Hanna had also never invited her to hang out one on one.

"You may not believe it or even want to hear it, but Emily is worried about you. When my friend is worried about something I am also worried about it. You are important to her and I know if you are half as miserable as she is then you will need a little pick me up. Which is exactly what the mall is for... Actually, I don't know why I asked. I am not taking no for an answer. You and I are going to spend the afternoon trying on dresses, looking smokin' hot and forgetting about anything negative in our lives. We won't even talk about them. Just two girls grabbing a couple of outfits." Hanna finished her rant with a charming smile, which caused Alison to roll her eyes.

"Fine, Hanna. I will go shopping with you. However, if this is some trap to get me to meet up with Emily then I will never trust either of you ever again." Alison finished with a glare, not fully trusting the other blonde.

"I promise. Emily will be nowhere near the mall. She only goes when she absolutely has to." Hanna huffed out, frustrated that none of her friends enjoyed shopping or fashion as much as she did.

Alison had to turn away from the other blonde in order to mask her smile. She was reminded of a Saturday afternoon that she had practically begged Emily to go shopping with her. Emily really didn't enjoy shopping as much she and Hanna did, but it warmed Alison's heart that the other woman went, despite the fact that she didn't want to.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

For Emily and Alison, the school day seemed as though it was never ending. Alison expected the day to be much worse, but it wasn't so bad since Hanna had been by her side every moment possible. Alison knew that Emily was behind Hanna's actions, but she allowed Hanna to be her companion nonetheless. It was better than being alone all day and Alison honestly did enjoy the other woman's company. She and Hanna could actually be great friends if either of them allowed it to happen. Alison wasn't in the mood to shop, but Hanna was right. Retail therapy could lift your spirit and boost your mood, which is how she found herself in a dressing room, trying on a gorgeous dark blue dress. It cut off mid thigh and hugged her curves perfectly. It had short sleeves and showed just enough cleavage to be a tease. It was perfect and she immediately knew she had to purchase it. She wasn't sure when she would ever wear it, considering that she no longer had a boyfriend or a best friend to go out with, but she would find a reason to wear it one day.

As she fought with the zipper she had a flashback to the last time she had been in a dressing room with Emily. Alison had watched the brunette in the mirror and she saw the way the other woman had looked at her as she zipped and unzipped her dress. She even teased Emily as payback for claiming that she wasn't attractive. Alison had so many great memories with Emily that it was difficult for her to go anywhere or do anything without being reminded of the beautiful tanned woman that had betrayed her trust. Alison sighed and put her own clothes back on before exiting the room and meeting Hanna in the front of the store.

"So, did you like it?" Hanna beamed as she held three bags from the previous stores they had visited.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous." Alison sadly replied.

"If it is going to make you that upset then don't buy it." Hanna teased, though she knew what was really bothering Alison.

"I think I'm ready to go home. I'm not feeling that great anymore." Alison said as she walked toward the checkout line.

"Ok, I have probably spent enough money today anyway," Hanna said with a shrug.

"No kidding. You dropped almost two hundred in the first store alone." Alison said, widening her eyes.

"My dad has a lot to make up for. He thinks paying my credit card bill will make up for lost time and love. Obviously, it won't but I'm not going to say no either. He needs to make himself useful somehow." Hanna said with a mischievous smirk causing Alison to smile. "In fact, I think daddy dearest is going to buy you this dress."

"Oh, no. That's alright, Hanna. I can get it." Alison tried to protest, but Hanna nudged her out of the way and swiped her credit card before Alison could protest any further.

"This was my idea and it is obvious that you are feeling like crap. I want you to feel better even if it is just a little bit. I know that Emily is my friend, so you probably feel weird about all of this, but that doesn't mean you and I can't be friends as well. You have to admit, we get along pretty great." Hanna said while narrowing her eyes and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Thanks, Hanna," Alison said as she watched the blonde accept the receipt, crumbling it and storing it in her purse.

"Come on, let's get you home." Hanna linked her free arm through Alison's and led the other woman through the mall and into the parking lot.

Their drive to Alison's home was relatively silent. Neither speaking until Hanna had parked and turned to face the other blonde.

"I want to know something before you go," Hanna said, stopping Alison as she reached for the door handle.

"Yeah?" Alison tilted her head to the side as she waited for Hanna to explain.

"What is your phone number?"

Alison smiled as she gave it to Hanna, watching as the other woman stored it in her phone.

"Now that I know that, there is something I want you to know," Hanna said as she continued typing on her phone screen.

"Let me guess. I get to know your phone number as well?" Alison sarcastically teased.

"Duh, but not what I was talking about."

Suddenly Alison felt her phone beeping in her purse. She retrieved it and noticed a video file had been sent to her by Hanna.

"Don't," Hanna said, stopping Alison from pressing play. "Wait until you are alone."

Alison stared at Hanna in confusion but locked her phone screen and put it in her purse.

"Thanks for today. It really did make me feel a little better." Alison admitted.

"Anytime, new friend," Hanna said with a large smile.

Alison smiled at the other woman before exiting the vehicle, making her way into her home. Hanna watched as the other girl walked away, hoping the text that she sent Alison would have the desired effect.

 **I usually don't like updating this close to a weekend or so soon after I already updated but you guys really seemed to want another chapter. Who am I to deprive you when you blow up my reviews lol? I know there wasn't any Emison interaction but at least Hanna is making good on her word to help Emily. I love the Hannily friendship but I enjoy Hanna and Alison as well. What do you think was in the text message?**


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed since Emily's confession and Alison was still lost. It felt as though she was endlessly falling down a dark tunnel, waiting to hit bottom but it never came. What did come was the confusion, the loneliness, and the sadness. At school Alison dragged herself down the halls, attempting to make it through the day without completely zoning out of her classes. She didn't want her grades to slip just because she was going through a rough patch.

After the day she had Alison was thankful that it was lunch time because her mind needed a break. She carried her lunch box to a different table than she had been accustomed to sitting at. At first, it was awkward being the new girl, sitting alone in a crowded cafeteria but Hanna usually came to her rescue. However, this time it was Mona who saved her from being alone by taking the empty seat beside her.

"Hey, Ali. Want some company?" The brunette cheerfully asked though she didn't seem to care that the answer may have been 'no.'

"Sure, though I don't know how entertaining I will be right now," Alison mumbled without looking away from her food.

"You can talk about it if you want to. It doesn't have to be something you bottle up inside. That's not good for you, hun." Mona said as she began unpacking her lunch.

"I can't do that. Noel is your friend." Alison reasoned causing Mona to scoff.

"So are you...And he is also an ass. That is nothing new to me."

"If he is such an ass then why are you his friend?" Alison questioned while pushing her food around with her fork.

"He is an ass to the women he pursues, not his friends. That is why I have never dated Noel. I have seen the way he uses girls like they are worthless." Mona explained.

"Geez, if you knew that all along a little warning would have been great." Alison deadpanned.

"You wouldn't have listened. If I recall you were given a warning about Emily but you chose to find out for yourself. The same would have been done for Noel."

Alison hated to agree with the other woman but it was true.

"It's just," Mona began. "There is a difference between Emily and Noel. I notice things about a lot of people and I've seen the way women approach her, she never had to seek them out. She is always straight forward with them about what it means to her. The first thing she told me was not to get attached. Noel is a different story. He will promise a girl the world just to get in her pants. He will sleep with her for a while until someone new catches his eye. Then he gets bored with the old and ditches it for the new."

"I can believe that. He tried it on me." Alison said while finally deciding to take a bit of her lunch.

"I know it can't be easy. Like I said, you can talk to me about it if you want to. No pressure."

"Are you sure you want to open this can of worms?" Alison questioned.

"You need to vent your frustrations. My ears work just fine, so let it out." Mona said before taking a bite of her food.

"I don't know. It is just weird. I need some advice from someone who can be completely unbiased. The only people I talk to are either Noel's friends or Emily's. It's like I have no one of my own." Alison said with a sigh, finally turning her head to look at the other woman.

Mona thoughtfully chewed her food for a moment before swallowing. "I have an idea. After school, you and I will go and see someone."

"That's a bit dramatic. I don't need a shrink or anything. I'm just sad." Alison said while looking at Mona like she had sprouted another head.

The dark headed woman laughed before shaking her head. "I don't mean anything like that. I just meant that I would take you to see my friend Cece. She goes to Hollis, so she doesn't know Noel or Emily. She has always been great at giving me advice." Mona explained but it didn't ease Alison's discomfort.

"You are underestimating Emily and Noel. I'm sure they are both well acquainted with the students at Hollis." Alison said with an eye roll.

"She doesn't know them. Sure, she has heard of them because Noel is my friend and because I hooked up with Emily a time or three but other than that she has never met either of them. She will definitely be able to give you unbiased advice." Mona assured.

"At this point what do I have to lose?" Alison rhetorically asked.

Mona pulled out her phone and sent her friend a text. She waited for a response before returning the device to her bag.

"Ok, she is free this afternoon. You can ride with me after school." Mona said with a bright smile.

"How are you even friends with a girl in college?" Alison asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"We met at Radley Sanitarium." Mona nonchalantly replied.

"You were in a mental hospital?" Alison asked with wide eyes causing Mona to laugh once more.

"No, I have to have a certain amount of community service hours to graduate with honors. It was about a year ago and Cece also had to do community service for some school project. We ended up talking and just hit it off. We've been friends ever since."

Alison nodded and finished eating her lunch though she was so zoned out that she didn't even remember tasting it.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When Alison and Mona arrived they both exited the vehicle, Alison more timidly than the other woman. She followed the brunette up a walkway and watched as she knocked on the door of a cute, brick apartment. The door immediately flew open and they were greeted by the smiling face of a beautiful blonde. She almost reminded Alison of herself. There were definitely a few similarities.

"Welcome, ladies." Cece greeted as she threw the door open wider, allowing both guests to enter.

"I see you've moved out of the dorm," Mona commented as she examined Cece's apartment. "I'm loving the decor."

"Thanks. I was beyond ready to get out of those cramped living quarters. I had the roommate from Hell last semester, so I needed to get out. I was not willing to be placed with another random girl who was going to make my life miserable."

"And here I was excited to go to college," Mona said with a fake pout.

"Oh, it's great but there are definitely a few downsides to it as well... So, this must be Alison DiLaurentis. Hi, I'm Cece." The older blonde extended her hand for Alison to take.

"Hi, thanks for letting us come over," Alison said with a smile that obviously didn't reach her eyes as she shook Cece's hand.

"Just sit down where ever, make yourselves comfortable and tell me what's going on."

Alison took a seat in the nearest armchair while Mona opted for the sofa. Once all eyes were on Alison she nervously popped her fingers before filling both women in on the events that had her feeling as though the world was falling apart. It didn't take her long and Cece seemed engrossed with her story.

"So let me get this straight. Your best friend made a bet with your boyfriend to see who could have sex with you first?" Cece asked with raised eyebrows. "Man, high schoolers are more brutal than they were in my day... Whose idea was it?" Cece asked as she stretched out on her living room sofa, propping her head on Mona's lap.

"I'm not sure. I don't think that matters because they both agreed to it." Alison replied.

"And Emily is the one who confessed?" Mona asked for clarification.

"Yeah, she seemed truly remorseful which is one reason this situation is so hard." Alison sighed out.

"What about Noel?" Cece asked. "What did he have to say?"

"I didn't give him much of a chance to explain himself. I told him to leave me alone but he keeps trying to corner me after class. I always walk away from him. He even tried to make me laugh a few times, it's obvious that this is all some joke to him. He hasn't seriously apologized or tried to fix things." Alison said with a sigh, though she didn't want him to fix things at this point. She was absolutely done with him.

"So, Noel definitely tried to sleep with you?" Cece asked.

"Yeah. At first, he was completely sweet and never pressured me to do anything, but after a while, he kept trying to go further. He got more confident with his touches but I never let him get too far."

"Well, what about Emily? You said they had both made the bet. What did she do?" Mona asked.

"Noel warned me about Emily before I met her. So when she did introduce herself I was a complete jerk to her. I told her she better not try anything funny and from that point on she didn't. Maybe a little harmless flirting here and there but nothing major. We just hung out a lot and became close friends."

"Why would they even make that bet in the first place?" The older blonde inquired.

"They have some sort of dumb rivalry when it comes to women," Alison said with a scoff.

"Well," Cece began, "Do you want to know what I would do if I were in your shoes?"

"Yes, because I have no clue what to do on my own," Alison said as she physically deflated into the chair.

"I would definitely ditch the dude and I would give your friend a chance to explain herself. It is possible that she made the bet before you two became close and once you told her to keep it friends only, she respected that instead of pressuring you. After hearing your story it also seems like she was worried about something bad happening to you. She had to know that the friendship would be over but she told you anyway. I may be wrong but that is what it seems like. I think that deserves at least half of a second chance."

"I'll have to really think about that," Alison said though that was secretly exactly what she wanted Cece to tell her.

"And this Emily is interested in women... It may not be true, but it seems as though she may have developed a little crush on you. Being overly respectful, trying to protect you, getting a bit grumpy when you left her to be with Noel. I mean, you're beautiful, Alison. It's not so hard to believe that your lesbian friend has feelings for you. Though she probably wouldn't admit it because you told her you are off limits but that may be a possibility." Cece said before taking a bite of a Twizzler that was previously on her coffee table.

Alison thought about the possibility for a moment before dismissing it. Emily had been with many beautiful women and never developed feelings. Alison was sure that she was no different. "I don't think that's it."

"You still look sad even after all my golden advice. Let's go out tonight. Just us three ladies." Cece suggested as she tilted her head back to look at Mona.

"I can't. I am meeting with my lab partner later to work on our science project."

"What about you, blondie?" The older woman asked.

"I'm free but I don't know how much fun I'll be," Alison mumbled.

"Nonsense. You and I will go out. Have a great girls night and for a moment you will forget your problems. A little stress relief will do wonders for you." Cece insisted.

"Just go, Ali. Cece is a blast. And if you keep frowning like that I'm worried you will develop wrinkles." Mona added with a smirk causing Alison's head to shoot up with a shocked expression.

Mona laughed while Cece stared at the younger blond with an expectant look.

"Ok, what did you have in mind?"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

After Mona left, Alison and Cece were in the kitchen discussing their plans.

"Ok, so how many drinks does it take to get you drunk?" The older blonde asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, no. I can't get drunk on a school night. My parents would notice and I'd be grounded for a year." Alison said in a panic causing the other woman to laugh.

"Relax, mini me," Cece said as she began to rummage through her cabinets. At least Alison wasn't the only one to notice their similarities. "I was only asking so that you wouldn't get wasted. We're going to have a few drinks, just enough to relax us. I can't get drunk either. I have an exam tomorrow afternoon and I can't miss it... So again, how many drinks does it take to get you drunk?"

"Well, I feel alright after one drink. Two drinks get me a little rowdy but not over the top. Three drinks will have me dancing on a table and after that, it's all downhill." Alison answered with a small laugh.

"Alright, two shots for the lightweight," Cece said with a smirk as she pulled out a bottle of vodka, shot-glasses, disposable coffee cups, and some juice. She quickly mixed identical drinks for both of them, topping them with the plastic lid.

"Here ya go, try it." Cece encouraged.

Alison took a small sip and her face slightly scrunched up causing her new friend to laugh.

"You don't like it?"

"It's really not that bad. The aftertaste got me a little bit." Alison explained as she took another drink, masking her expression better.

"It will get better the more you drink. Just make sure to keep a straight face when you drink because we're about to hit the road." Cece said as she took a rather large drink from her cup.

"You can't drink and drive!" Alison exclaimed.

"Relax, chica. We're taking a cab."

Alison visible relaxed while sipping her drink. "So that's why you wanted to use coffee cups."

"Yeah, I work at the Hollis coffee shop. I always keep a few of the disposable cups on hand so I can day drink and not get caught." She explained with a mischievous grin.

"So where are we taking a cab to?"

"I just thought we could get dropped off downtown. Walk around, stop in a few shops and see what we can get into. Sound good?" Cece asked as she walked into the living room to put on a pair of shoes.

"It's fine with me." Alison agreed while drinking more of her juice, feeling the warmth spread throughout her stomach.

The cab ride to downtown Rosewood wasn't long, but it seemed even quicker due to the alcohol that made everything seem interesting. Cece paid the driver and both women exited the vehicle with their cups practically glued to their hands.

"So, where would you like to go first?" Cece asked as she made a wide sweeping motion with her arm.

"I'm still pretty new to Rosewood. I'm not sure what my options are." Alison said as she took a long drink from her coffee cup.

"Say no more. I will be your tipsy tour guide. Right, this way." Cece said, causing the other blonde to laugh while linking arms and guiding her down the street.

The two entered the first boutique they saw and within 2 minutes they had left. Both women were hysterically laughing, only stopping to drink more.

"I can't believe people actually shop there," Alison said around a fit of laughter.

"I've never been in that store before. It must be for older women because like hell I would wear any of those outfits." Cece exclaimed while downing the rest of her beverage and tossing the cup in a nearby trash bin.

"Oh, come on. You know you would look amazing in that dark green grandma dress with the matching hat." Alison said as she too finished her drink and tossed the cup.

"Come on, I know of a better store. You might actually find something you like." Cece guided the younger woman down the sidewalk until they reached another clothing store.

Alison looked through the window and immediately decided that she liked it much better than the previous one.

"This is definitely an improvement," Alison commented as Cece held the door open for her.

"Yeah, I haven't been here lately, not since I worked here a few years ago but it seems to be the same. God, I miss that discount." Cece said with a sigh as she began sorting through a rack of tops.

Alison skipped over the clothes and made a beeline for the jewelry. She had a thing for cheap boutique jewelry. She could get all different colors and designs to go with every outfit and it wasn't a big deal if she lost any of it. She started with the rings, trying on several before growing bored with them. Next was the bracelets. She was so engrossed that she barely heard the bell chime on the door as a new customer entered. She trailed her fingers over a few bangles as she examined them, only stopping when she heard familiar voices.

Alison darted around the back of the display case and peeked around the edge to see Hanna practically dragging Emily through various clothing racks. Thankfully, Cece was nowhere near Emily and Hanna and Alison was able to get her attention. Cece raised an eyebrow as she made her way to the jewelry display case to find Alison.

"Ok, did I give you too much to drink?"

"No, it's Emily. Over there with the blonde girl, Hanna." Alison harshly whispered.

Cece looked at the two and nodded her head. "Oh, she's hot, Ali. Are you sure you don't want to get with her?"

"What? No, I don't want to. I like guys." Alison said, clearly not liking where this conversation was headed.

"I do too but you have to admit. She's a foxy little thing." Cece practically purred causing Alison to roll her eyes.

"Let me guess, you fool around with girls when you get drunk?" Alison deadpanned causing Cece to devilishly smirk.

"I may have tried it a time or two but who's counting?"

"I need to get out of here without her seeing me," Alison whispered as she looked around the case to ensure that Emily was nowhere near her.

"Why not have a little fun instead?" Cece suggested.

"I'm not sure I'm going to like your idea of fun."

"Like I said earlier. I bet she is totally into you. Why don't you let me prove it?" Cece offered.

"I don't care if she is into me, which she isn't by the way." Alison nearly spat.

"Oh, come on. I know you're a little curious. Just follow my lead and I'll tell you if she thinks of you as more than a friend or not."

Before Alison could stop her Cece was standing in full view of Emily and Hanna. She walked around the display case and came across a silver necklace. Cece held it up and smirked before calling Alison's name.

"Hey, Ali. What do you think about this one?"

Emily's head shot in the direction of the voice and the blonde had no choice but to step into the open and acknowledge her new friend.

"Yeah, it looks great." Alison played along, not really knowing what to do but she made sure to keep her back facing Emily.

"Here, let me see how it looks on you." Cece continued while Alison had no clue where the other woman was taking the situation.

Cece stood behind the younger woman while she moved her hair. She then reached around Alison and fastened the necklace before wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing her lips to the other woman's ear to whisper.

"Take a look in the mirror on the displace case," Cece said and Alison followed her instructions. "She's looking right at you. Whatever you do don't freak out at what I am about to do."

Before Alison had a chance to process the other woman's warning, Cece was already talking at a normal volume. "Ali, baby, that is so beautiful on you."

"You think so?" Alison played along, albeit timidly. She felt ridiculous and if it wasn't for the alcohol and Cece telling her this was a good idea she would have already left the store.

"I know so. I'm going to get it for you. You can wear it on our date this weekend." Cece continued.

"Oh, no. You don't have to." Alison tried to deny the gift but her friend continued.

Cece was suddenly holding Alison from behind with both arms as she leaned forward to place a kiss to her jaw. Alison couldn't help the blush that crept up to her cheeks. Not that she enjoyed the kiss, but it was unexpected and she felt a bit shy knowing Emily was staring at her.

"Anything for my girl."

Alison closed her eyes and actually giggled. To an outsider like Emily, it looked like she was loving the attention but in truth, she was tipsy and found the situation amusing. Cece pulled away and carried the necklace to the cashier. Once she paid, she turned to Alison and instead of linking arms she laced their fingers together and pulled her out of the store. If looks could kill, Cece would be dead but Alison never once glanced in her ex-friend's direction as they made their exit. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She just pretended she was unaware of the other woman's presence. It was easy to do considering that Hanna and Emily were both completely silent after they heard someone call Alison's name.

Once the two blondes were out of the store and a block away Cece released Alison's hand and burst out laughing. "That was fun, Ali D."

"I'm not sure what you consider fun but that was so awkward," Alison said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but at least you have some clarity," Cece said causing Alison to frown.

"Clarity on what?" She asked.

"Emily looked like she wanted to rip my throat out. Told ya. Girl is crushing."

Alison wasn't sure how she felt about that. Surely Cece was wrong. She looked over her shoulder in the direction of Emily and Hanna before she remembered something she was supposed to do. She was supposed to watch that video Hanna had sent her. She had every intention of watching it but to be honest her mind had been a bit preoccupied and she completely forgot. She made a mental note to watch it the moment she arrived at her home and was alone in her room.

"Now, come on. There is a donut shop about a block from here and I am dying for some chocolate." Cece said as she practically skipped down the sidewalk, dragging Alison behind her.

~X~X~X~X~X

To say that Emily was in a foul mood was an understatement. One of the first things Alison ever told her was that she wasn't interested in women, yet there the blonde was with another woman all over her. Emily didn't know how to begin processing the information and Hanna seemed to be confused as well.

"Em, are you alright?" The blonde asked as soon as Alison had left the boutique.

"I really don't know what I am right now." Emily sighed out.

"I want to know what the hell that was all about," Hanna said while placing a hand on her hip.

"You and me both."

"I'm going to ask her about it tomorrow," Hanna said with a huff, already frustrated that Alison never once mentioned the video she had sent her. Hanna had been so sure it would have worked, but apparently, Alison still needed more time. She understood but she was also frustrated. She had to keep up with a devastated Emily AND a moping Alison. Hanna was ready for the two to kiss and make up. She just wanted them to be happy again.

"Please don't ask her about this. Just let it be. If she is happy then that is all I can ask for." Emily said, though her heart still felt as though it had been punched.

 **Long A/N. Skip if you want.**

 **I wanted to say thank you for all of your kind words and reviews. You guys are amazing! I definitely understand your eagerness because once I am hooked on a story I need to keep reading it. I had one reviewer to suggest that I slow down on the updates, which is a good idea but I really enjoy spoiling my readers lol. So I am torn.**

 **Some of you review as guests so I, unfortunately, can't directly respond to you. I'll just leave it here. As far as the inspiration for this story, I just have an overactive imagination. My mind never slows down... Yes, my username is a play on Don Juan lol. It is only a joke because my middle name is Dawn... No, I am not on AO3. Are there any major differences between that and this site?**

 **So, pretty much all of you think the same thing when it comes to Hanna's text. Maybe you will find out in the next chapter :) Again, thank you so much for keeping up with this story. This has been my favorite one to write so far. I would love to update every day, and I know some of you would appreciate that, but I am not ready for this fic to end. I want to finish writing the sequel before I post the final chapter of this fic, that way I can immediately transition to the new story. I know you understand. Also, what do you think about Cece? She's a sneaky little shit and I love it. Not much Emison but we're getting there! Also, I love jealous Emily.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alison hadn't slept much after she returned home from her evening with Cece. She attempted to, but she continued viewing the video that Hanna had sent her. She watched it time and time again, yet still, she hadn't the slightest clue as to what she should do. The video seemed to contain a plethora of information that Emily had severely attempted to provide her with, but Alison refused to accept. She had zero interest in listening to Emily concocting desperate excuses to spare herself the agony of losing her friend. In reality, Alison felt guilty for denying Emily the chance to speak for herself, but the brunette had done an excellent job of explaining herself in this one simple video that Hanna had taken.

It was clear that Emily had no idea that she had been recorded. It was obvious by the sincerity and tremble in the other woman's voice that it was in no way staged. Emily honestly and truly had no intention of hurting Alison. She was trying to protect her despite the consequences. Alison felt as though she should have allowed Emily the opportunity to explain herself but at that time it was too much for her to handle. She was hurt and needed to get away from the cause of her pain, which unfortunately was Emily Fields.

The video only showed the back of Emily's body as she and Noel argued in the hall at school. If it could even be called an argument. Emily accomplished most of the talking on her own. Noel hadn't been granted the opportunity to speak for himself, much the same as Alison had done to Emily. Not that he didn't try but Emily was so obviously distraught that she kept talking every time his mouth opened. Alison watched as Emily defended her and said the sweetest things that made her want nothing more than to embrace her friend and never let go. She was upset with Emily for making the bet in the first place, but according to the video, Emily had made it prior to their friendship. It was that piece of knowledge that had Alison seriously considering forgiving Emily and trying to become friends once more. Sure, she didn't want to be friends with a person who could do that to someone else but at the same time, she wanted to believe that Emily had learned from this situation.

The only thing that was preventing her from forgiving the tanned woman was the fact that Emily hadn't confessed sooner. There were many opportunities for Emily to tell Alison, yet the brunette allowed each one slip through her grasp. Alison had many things to consider before she made a decision, but one thing she knew for certain was that she missed Emily. She missed the other woman more than she could begin to describe. She wasn't merely punishing Emily by ceasing their friendship. Alison also had every intention of protecting herself by making this decision. She was unsure if Emily was worthy of her trust, but she had never wanted to give her trust to another person as badly as she did Emily. She wasn't sure when she had become so attached to her new friend but it was almost smothering her to be away from Emily. Still, Alison maintained all of the power in this situation. It was with this absolute knowledge that the blonde finally fell into a fitful slumber.

~X~X~X~X~X

It was now Saturday and Alison had spent another week avoiding Emily and Noel. With the exception of Hanna's company, Alison had felt incredibly lonely for the first time since arriving in Rosewood. Emily had respected her boundaries, but Noel wasn't so easy to get rid of. Many times he had approached her and many times he was denied her attention. He showed up at her locker, met her after class and even tried sitting with her during lunch but Alison ignored him every time. It got to the point that she even refused to meet his gaze when he was standing directly in front of her. She had been cold to Emily, but it was nothing compared to the treatment that Noel was receiving. For two seconds she wouldn't consider forgiving the vile thing he had attempted to do to her, but Emily was a different story. Every day without the brunette was a day she came closer to caving in and forgiving what Emily had done.

When she passed Emily in the halls, Alison could see the sorrow in those big brown eyes. Alison could feel her resolve crumbling every time, but somehow she managed to keep walking as though it wasn't affecting her. As though it wasn't shredding her heart. As upset as she was at Emily, she still loathed the idea of her friend being heartbroken. She had become attached to the other woman in a way that she was unable to understand. This was yet another Saturday that she had spent home alone and Alison had to admit that she was beyond bored. She pulled out her cell phone and probably for the 100th time she pressed play on the video, paying particular attention to the last part. "Yeah I may have destroyed my friendship with her, but it was worth it because I saved her from you. I have to live with what I did, but at least I don't have to live with the knowledge that I let you use her up and throw her away. It would have destroyed her if you went through with the bet and I couldn't allow that to happen."

Alison felt a tear roll down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. She sat up on her bed and walked to her dresser, sorting through her various palettes of makeup and bottles of perfume. She dried her eyes and began making herself presentable. After sliding a brush through her silky, golden locks, Alison looked herself over in the mirror. She deemed herself decent enough to be seen in public, so she pocketed her car keys and exited her home. Alison DiLaurentis was on a mission to heal her heart. She just hoped it would work out the way she wanted. It wasn't an easy decision. She spent days thinking about it before she finally decided what would be best for her. She could be stubborn if she wanted to but that would get her nowhere and it most certainly wouldn't make her feel any better.

Before she left her driveway she pulled out her phone and typed out a quick message. Ever since her night with Cece, the two had become great friends, which Alison was in desperate need of.

"Taking your advice. Will let you know how it goes."

She sent the message and put her phone away without waiting for a response. She then started her car and began driving to her destination.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Alison parked her car in front of Emily's house but remained rooted to her seat. She was nervous and unsure of her decision, which is the opposite of how she felt only ten minutes prior. The blonde hated to be played for a fool, but her heart was telling her she was making the right decision. She stared up at the Fields' residence and thought back to the many good memories she had in that home. She hadn't lived in Rosewood long, but it was long enough for all the happy moments to weigh on her heart. She finally found the courage to leave her vehicle, afraid that if she sat and stared at Emily's house for too long it would look suspicious. She slowly walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. She wasn't surprised to see Mrs. Fields greet her with a kind smile only moments after she pressed the button.

"Hello, dear. I'm glad to see you. It feels like it's been forever." Pam smiled as she welcomed the blonde into her home, seeming completely oblivious to the fact that Alison and Emily had stopped talking altogether, though she probably had an idea.

"I've just been super busy, but I'm here now." Alison smiled, playing along. If Pam actually didn't know then she didn't want to rat Emily out, even though they were still on terrible terms. She wasn't vindictive like that. She was capable of that sort of behavior but even in this situation, she didn't want to act that way toward Emily.

"Go on up. She is in her room probably waiting for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fields," Alison said as she slowly climbed the stairs, wanting to prolong the process to allow her heart to stop beating so quickly. She knew without a doubt that Emily wasn't waiting for her.

Alison paused outside of Emily's door for a moment, collecting her thoughts when she heard something coming from the other side. It was faint, but it was the unmistakable sound of Emily crying. Alison bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to compose herself before she entered. She and Emily had a lot to talk about before things could ever return to normal and she wouldn't be able to do that if they were both in tears. She had only witnessed Emily crying one time and if she hadn't been so upset at the time she would have done anything to dry those tears. Instead of knocking, Alison slowly twisted the doorknob and let herself in the room.

Emily was sitting on her bed with her back facing Alison and she could instantly see the other girl stiffen, her posture suddenly becoming rigid. "What's up, mom?"

Alison didn't reply, she simply crawled across Emily's bed and sat beside the other woman. When Emily looked up her features adorned nothing but shock and surprise.

"Ali?" Emily weakly asked. "What are you doing here?"

A few more tears fell from Emily's swollen eyes and Alison had to avert her own eyes before she caved too quickly.

"You and I need to talk," Alison whispered.

"I would like that." Emily sniffled as she opened her nightstand and removed a package of tissues to dry her tear stained face.

"I never gave you the chance to explain yourself and it had been eating away at me for the past few weeks. So I wanted to give you the opportunity to do so."

"Thank you, Ali," Emily said, trying to compose herself.

"Don't thank me yet. I am not saying that we will be friends again. I just need to understand your point of view in this mess." Alison said in an attempt at being strong.

"Look, Alison. I am so sorry. From the depths of my soul, I apologize for what I did. This mess was all my fault. I came up with that ridiculous idea but I didn't know you at all when I made the bet. We hadn't even spoken to each other. I had this awful rivalry with Noel and I made the mistake of letting it get out of hand. Once I met you and you told me not to try getting with you I decided that I wouldn't, but I was cocky in assuming that you would want me without me even having to try. I was wrong then too, which kind of grounded me. I needed to be shot down, my ego was getting out of hand... Anyway, I didn't know what an amazing friend I was going to find in you. After that first conversation, I didn't think we could ever be friends but I'm glad I was wrong about that because I wouldn't trade you for anything. You are so special to me, Alison." Emily paused and began to wipe her eyes as a fresh wave of tears began spilling down her puffy cheeks.

"Anyway, you and I grew closer and closer as time went by and every day the weight of the bet was holding me down. I wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid. Our friendship was so new and I didn't think you would find it in your heart to forgive me, so I was a coward. I took the easy way out and decided to keep you as a friend and simply not tell you about the bet. I had hoped that you would see Noel for the awful person he is and you would leave him on your own. That way you would never have to learn about the bet, but the more time went by the closer you two were becoming. I knew it was only a matter of time before you actually slept with him. I hate to admit it, but he is good with women. Anyway, I knew that if I didn't tell you and I just let him sleep with you then there would be no way of you ever healing from that betrayal. There would be no way of you forgiving me or me forgiving myself for that matter. So I had to tell you before things got more out of hand than they already were. You didn't deserve any of this and I hate that it happened."

"I know you didn't do this to hurt me. I have just been having a difficult time understanding why you kept it from me for so long." Alison whispered, wanting to reach out and push Emily's hair behind her ear so she could have a better look at her face but decided against it.

"As I said, I didn't think you would have been so forgiving that early in the friendship. I stupidly thought that if we had time to bond and become close that maybe you would be able to forgive me for the sake of our friendship. I wanted to matter to you so much that you couldn't hate me forever. It was selfish and I admit that."

"I understand." Emily looked at Alison curiously as the blonde spoke. "I do now. I didn't, which is why I needed to talk to you."

"What made you change your mind. Why did you come here and give me a chance to speak for myself? On that first day, you wanted to hear nothing from me." Emily questioned.

"Mona took me to meet her friend Cece. She said she gave great advice, so I told her everything. Cece told me that I should consider letting you explain your side of the story. I thought about it but there was one more thing that pushed me to come here tonight." Alison pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her messages. Once she found the video from Hanna she pressed play and silently handed it to Emily. The brunette watched as the video played, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Where did this come from?" She asked as soon as the video completed. Emily had wanted to ask if Cece was the blonde from the clothing store but seeing the video completely derailed her train of thought.

"Hanna is a great friend to you," Alison said as she took her phone from the other woman.

"Hanna did that?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"She really has your back." Alison couldn't help herself as she smiled, remembering how kind the other blonde had been to her since her fallout with Emily.

"Wow, remind me to thank her later... And Mona and Cece too." Emily softly smiled for a moment before fading away again.

"They are great people, Em... And I would like to believe that you are too."

Emily's eyes lit up as she looked over at the blonde.

"I said I would like to believe that. That means I am going to give you one chance to make it up to me. If you ever betray me again I won't be able to let it go."

Unable to contain her excitement, Emily launched herself at Alison, wrapping her arms around the other woman. The blonde was stunned for a moment but found herself reciprocating the hug in the end. It felt amazing to be close to Emily once again. She felt as though she could finally breathe. Emily had a similar feeling coursing through her own body. Alison held the brunette close when she felt her trembling. She could tell that Emily was crying once more and it wounded her own heart to know how badly Emily was hurting over this. It was a small comfort to know that she wasn't the only one hurting over the loss of their friendship but she still hated the thought of Emily being upset over anything. It was in that moment that Alison knew she had made the right decision by giving Emily a second chance.

However, she remained confused by the whole situation. Over the few weeks, she had missed Emily, craved the other woman. She wasn't even angry with Emily, only hurt by her. When it came to Noel, she was beyond furious and never once thought about talking to him again. From the moment that Emily had told her the truth, she knew Noel was a thing of the past. She hadn't missed him for the briefest moment. She spent the entire time grieving over her sullied friendship with Emily. She had no time for worrying about anything else and it was still beyond Alison's comprehension.

"So I only have one chance to fix this?" Emily asked with a timid smile as she pulled away in search of more tissues.

Alison nodded, though a part of her wanted to say no. She wanted to tell Emily that she could have a thousand chances to make things right but she kept that thought to herself.

"Then I should probably get started." Emily began nervously wringing her hands on her lap before speaking again. "Would you like to stay and watch a movie? Just like normal. You can pick anything that you want, even if it is the worst movie ever made."

Alison actually found herself smiling at Emily's sweet request because this was nothing new. She always gave Alison the final say when it came to their movie choices. Usually, they could agree on what to watch but there were a few times that Alison ended up choosing something that Emily hated. Not that Emily would ever admit it. She at least pretended to be invested in the film, for Alison's sake, though the blonde knew better. In order to test that theory, Alison reached for Emily's remote as a silent answer to the brunette's question. She found a list of romantic comedies on Emily's Netflix account and chose one they had watched one month prior. Alison didn't mind the film but she knew Emily hated it. She could tell, but this time when Alison clicked on the movie Emily only smiled at her.

"I'm really glad you're here," Emily whispered, almost too nervous to meet Alison's gaze.

"Me too. I missed you, Em." Alison replied, the volume of her voice matching Emily's.

Emily actually blushed as she looked away and Alison thought it was sweet. How could someone as gentle and as cute as Emily Fields come up with something as detestable as that bet? Alison knew that no one was perfect and Emily was no exception. She also knew that at some point in her life she may need for Emily to give her a second chance. Alison was actually happy to give Emily another chance at being friends because, for the first time since their friendship fell apart, she felt whole again.

 **I apologize for not updating sooner. I have been incredibly busy all week and didn't have time to edit the chapter until today. I hope it was worth the wait. I'm glad we're getting into a happier part of the story. Angst is great but who doesn't love some happy Emison? Also, it was pretty predictable what Hanna's text was going to be about lol. Basically, everyone guessed it. So, Hanna to the rescue! Thanks for reading! Please share your thoughts on this chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The following Monday Emily and Alison met in the parking lot at school as if nothing had happened. As if their friendship never crumbled. They spent the weekend together making up for their almost month apart, which consisted of a lot of Netflix and a few pedicures, as Alison was indecisive about what color she actually wanted. Emily didn't mind though. Each time Alison decided on a different color Emily would simply smile and remove the old polish before applying the new one. She would have spent the entire weekend painting Alison's nails just as long as they were on good terms. Alison didn't want to admit that the last time she chose a different color of nail polish on purpose just to see if Emily would complain, but instead, she happily repainted them.

Alison was weary at first but quickly warmed up to Emily once she saw the warmth in her big, chocolate eyes. They easily fell into their old dynamic. It was a relaxing weekend for both women, which was much needed after the stressful few weeks they had both endured. Hanna had text her once to see if she wanted to hang out but Alison had to politely decline the offer as she was busy with Emily. Hanna felt accomplished once she heard that the two friends were on speaking terms again. She knew it was only a matter of time before Emily and Alison became friends again but the sooner the better because both women were miserable.

"Hey, Ali," Emily said as she approached the other woman's car with two disposable cups of coffee in her hands.

"Hey, you," The blonde replied as her entire face lit up. "Is that for me?" Alison asked with a cheeky smile.

"No, I'm exhausted, so they're both for me." Emily sarcastically replied, taking a small drink from both cups.

Alison playfully slapped Emily's arm while rolling her eyes before reaching for one of the cups, taking a small sip, savoring the flavor.

"Mmm, that's so good. Thanks, Em," Alison said, looking down at the cup with a small smile, not understanding why she suddenly felt shy around the other woman.

"Can I walk you to class?" Emily offered, extending her arm.

Alison bit her lip and accepted Emily's arm, allowing the brunette to guide her into the school. Alison had felt an immense amount of relief after spending the weekend with her friend and things felt as though they had never been broken. Emily was trying everything imaginable to make it up to Alison and the blonde was completely flattered. Emily had given her back and leg massages, brought her snacks, and let her choose every single movie they watched. Alison told the brunette she only had one chance to make things right and Emily was going above and beyond.

Once they approached the front door to the school, Emily held it open and allowed Alison to enter first. Alison felt herself blushing and she had no idea why. It wasn't like that was the first time that someone had held a door open for her. She decided it was because she was excited to have her friend back and nothing more. Emily linked her arm through Alison's once again as the two headed for the direction of Alison's locker, Emily wanted to make sure Alison was able to get her books first. When they reached their destination Emily reached for Alison's coffee, holding it for her friend while she reached for her textbooks. Once Alison had everything she needed for her first class she turned to face Emily who was holding her arms out expectantly.

"What?" Alison asked with a puzzled smile.

"I am carrying your books. So hand them over."

"Em, you don't have to..." Alison began to say but was cut off by Emily.

"You are giving me one chance and I am not taking that lightly, Ali. You are important to me and I want to make sure you know that. So don't argue. Hand me those books so I can walk you to class. I still need to make time to go to my own locker." Emily said while poking her tongue out at the last part.

Alison blushed once more but placed her books into Emily's awaiting arms while taking her coffee back from the other woman.

"Thanks, Emily. You know you don't have to do all of this. As long as things go back to normal, that's all I truly want." Alison admitted though she was loving all the extra attention, especially after spending a very long month mostly alone.

"Like I said. If I only have one chance then I am going to get it right." Emily said with a sweet smile as they headed in the direction of Alison's first class.

Things were going smoothly until they crossed paths with Noel Khan. He took one look at the happy friends and immediately he was fuming.

"What's going on here, ladies?" He smugly asked, but Alison kept walking. "Wait, so you won't even speak to me, but you are going to be friends with her?"

Emily was squeezing Alison's books until her knuckles turned white and Alison was quick to notice.

"Come on, Em. Let's go. Don't pay him any attention." Alison said as she kept walking, but Noel turned to follow them.

"Wow, it must have taken a lot for you forgive her after the AWFUL and TERRIBLE thing she did to you. She so deeply betrayed you. You must be a better person than I am because I could never forgive someone for doing what Emily did." He taunted.

Emily was no longer angry. She was heartbroken because she knew the things he said was true. She didn't deserve Alison's forgiveness. She bit her bottom lip and looked down as she kept walking and Alison noticed her changed demeanor immediately. She and Emily had been having such an amazing morning until Noel showed up to ruin it and suddenly she was boiling with rage. Alison spun around and spoke to Noel for the first time since she found out what he had tried to do to her.

"You can stop right there because I know what you are trying to do and it isn't going to work. So you're pissed off because I have forgiven Emily and not you. Get over it. There is a huge difference in what she did compared to you. Her mistake is forgivable, but yours is not. The fact that you can't see that and the fact that you aren't even sorry is why I am done with you. Emily doesn't deserve this, but you do."

Alison began walking away from Noel, but he opened his mouth once again in an attempt at angering the women.

"Oh, I get it. Emily must have gotten to you first. I should have known when you wouldn't put out that you must be a rug muncher." Emily froze and Alison could see the rage burning in her eyes, but the blonde didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She stood in front of Emily and with her free hand gently laced her finger's through the brunette's dark locks.

She held the back of Emily's head as she pressed their foreheads together and began whispering. "Do not let him get to you, Em. We have each other and he has no one. Remember that. I don't care what he has to say. You and I are ok. You came clean to me before it was too late. I know it was a difficult position for you to be in and I respect you for your honesty. I thank you for it. You did the right thing and that is all that matters."

Emily felt her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of Alison's warm breath washing over her face, taking in the scent of coffee and toothpaste.

"Ok," Emily whispered back. "Forget him."

"That's my girl," Alison said with a smile before pulling away from Emily, reaching for her hand and lacing their finger's together just to rub it in Noel's face.

He could say or think whatever he wanted about them but Alison didn't care. She made the decision to forgive Emily and to be done with Noel and that was a choice that she was more pleased with every minute. Both Noel and Emily had shown their true colors once Alison had been made aware of their bet and only one of the two had shown sorrow. Alison regretted nothing as she walked away, hand in hand with Emily Fields.

~X~X~X~X~X

The school day had quickly came to an end and Alison luckily didn't have any more encounters with Noel. The remainder of the day had been pleasant and Alison found herself seeking Emily out every chance she had. She spotted her favorite brunette at her locker putting away her books and Alison noted that it was nice to see Emily looking like her old self again. Alison walked over and gently bumped into the other woman to gain her attention.

"Hey, Ali. What's up?" Emily happily greeted with a smile that could steal anyone's breath.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were free after school."

"Unfortunately not. I have swim practice until five." Emily replied with a frown causing Alison to mirror it.

"Would it be breaking the rules if I came to watch you swim?" Alison asked, once again feeling nervous around her dark haired friend.

"No one ever comes to watch swim practice, but you are more than welcome to. There is no rule against it." Emily said, turning to face the other woman as she closed her locker, feeling a bit excited at the thought of Alison watching her swim. She didn't want to admit but the thought of showing off in front of Alison was thrilling.

"Ok, let's go." Alison smiled, excited to see her friend swim. She had heard that Emily was great in the water and the vast amount of trophies didn't lie, so the blonde was ready to see what Emily was made of.

"Why the sudden interest in watching me swim?" Emily asked as the two began walking in the direction of the natatorium.

"I know we weren't speaking to each other for only a month, but it felt like it was so much longer. I just want to spend time with you to make up for it and if that means watching you swim then that is what I will do."

"Someone is a little clingy." Emily teased but secretly loved the attention.

"Whatever, I just want to see how badly you suck." Alison teased as Emily held open the door to the natatorium, allowing Alison to enter first.

"Yeah, like that is going to happen. I am about to blow your mind." Emily confidently defended with a wink.

"I'll be the judge of that, Fields."

"Just make yourself comfortable anywhere in the stands, I have to go to the locker room and get ready. Maybe we can go get some ice cream or something when practice is over." Emily suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Alison continued to tease, even playfully poking at the brunette's hip.

"You wish. If I recall, one of the first things you ever said to me was to not try anything funny with you, so you're stuck in the friend zone. Deal with it." Emily said with a smirk as she walked away causing Alison to roll her eyes.

Several minutes after Alison made herself comfortable she saw the swim team filing into the natatorium, all wearing matching blue swimsuits. She searched the group until her eyes landed on Emily. She had never noticed how toned the other woman's body was but she was very athletic, so Alison wasn't surprised. She was going to have to start working out with Emily because her body looked like a goddess. Soon the team had lined up around the pool in a single file line, awaiting further instruction from their coach.

Eventually, the coach had the girls in the water doing lap after lap. Alison's eyes remained glued to Emily the entire time and she was surprised to see how great Emily truly was. It was as if she were a mermaid the way she effortless cut through the water. Every single drop seemed to part for her on its own accord, moving out of her way and propelling her forward. Emily was born to swim and that was becoming very obvious to Alison the more she watched. She was quickly mesmerized by how graceful her friend was in the pool. Alison was definitely going to be Emily's number one fan from this point on. There wasn't a single swimmer in the water that was as talented as Emily. No one came close.

Alison thoroughly enjoyed watching her friend swim for the next hour and a half, which flew by quicker than she thought. She watched as the swim team reversed their process, dripping wet as they left the pool, headed for the locker rooms. Alison pulled her bag over her shoulder and descended the bleachers. She leaned against the wall next to the exit and patiently waited for her friend to arrive. It took a little longer than expected, considering that she didn't realize Emily needed to shower, but she still smiled when she saw her favorite swimmer exiting the locker room. Emily made a beeline for Alison, but the moment she reached her friend the two were approached by another member of the swim team.

"Hey, Emily." Paige McCullers greeted with a smile.

It was the kind of smile that made Alison feel uneasy. It wasn't malicious in any way but Alison was still unhappy with the interruption.

"Hey, Paige. What's up?" Emily asked.

"I was just wondering if you were busy right now? I thought we could go do something. Maybe grab a bite to eat." She hopefully suggested with a smile that Alison recognized.

This girl was flirting with Emily. Alison found herself suddenly not liking this other swimmer very much. She didn't like her at all. The blonde felt her eyebrows knit together in frustration as she reached for Emily's hand, not giving the other woman a chance to respond. "She is busy right now. Sorry."

Alison tugged on Emily's hand and pulled her through the exit doors as she angrily stomped down the hallway, practically dragging an amused Emily behind her.

"What was that about?" Emily teased.

"Nothing. You and I have plans." Alison huffed out as though it were obvious.

"Aww, is little Alison jealous?" Emily found the situation highly entertaining.

"No, I just don't like to share you when we have plans. That is all."

"But you share me with Hanna, Aria, and Spencer all the time." Emily reasoned.

"That is different." Alison huffed in annoyance.

"How is that any different?" Emily asked, curious to understand Alison's logic.

"It's just different, ok?" Alison said with finality as she stopped and sent Emily a pleading look, cutely biting her bottom lip in frustration.

"Ok, it's different. Got it. Now let's go get that ice cream. I worked up and appetite." Emily said, dismissing the conversation that Alison clearly wasn't comfortable having.

Alison sighed in relief as she felt Emily link their arms together. She wasn't sure why it had upset her so much, but she was happy that Emily dropped the subject. Alison just didn't want anyone else to take her place, that is all. At least that is what she told herself as she allowed Emily to lead her through the hall and into the parking lot.

"Since the date was my idea I might as well drive," Emily said with a smirk, loving their playful banter.

"I thought that I was stuck in the friend zone." Alison mocked.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. How could I forget?" Emily then playfully slapped Alison's ass and took off running toward her car.

"You're going to pay for that!" Alison called out as she chased after her friend but she was nowhere near as quick as the brunette. It turns out that Emily was fast on land as well as in the water. By the time Alison caught Emily the brunette was leaning against her own car with her arms up as a shield.

"Have mercy. I surrender." Emily called out.

Alison smirked as she trapped Emily's chin in her hand. "This means you're paying for the ice cream. No one gets a feel of my goodies for absolutely nothing."

When Alison released Emily's chin the brunette smirked as she unlocked her car. "It was worth it."

"What?" Alison questioned.

"Getting a handful of your goodies." Emily winked as she swiftly reached behind the blonde and grabbed two handfuls of Alison's backside.

The tanned woman squeezed as she pulled the blonde's body flush with her own, laughing hysterically. Emily decided to tease her friend by massaging the plump flesh. Alison's chin ended up resting on Emily's shoulder and her breath hitched. She even released an almost silent moan while the taller woman squeezed with both hands. Emily heard Alison's sound of pleasure and her eyes widened in shock, not expecting Alison to sexually enjoy her playful teasing. She roughhoused with all of her friends like this and the only one who ever got sexual enjoyment was Hanna. Emily was lost in thought as she gave one final squeeze, pulling Alison even closer before releasing her.

"You're unbelievable." Alison reprimanded but the sparkle in her eye said she was enjoying the time spent with her best friend. "Now you have to get me two ice creams!"

Emily laughed as she took her seat behind the wheel, Alison soon taking her own place in the brunette's car.

"I'll stick to what I said earlier." Emily vaguely stated.

"What's that?" Alison questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It was so worth it." Emily winked before putting the car in drive, headed into town to spend as much time as she possibly could with her friend.

"You are an ass." Alison scoffed, with no actual bite to her words.

"And yours is quite nice." Emily quickly threw back causing Alison to gasp in mock surprise.

"If I recall the first time we hung out you were the one that said I wasn't attractive." Alison pointed out.

She was loving the playful banter and something inside of her was pushing her to continue. To make Emily admit that she thinks Alison is sexy. Emily came to a stop at a red light and turned to face the blonde. She reached out and slowly slid a piece of golden hair behind Alison's ear before cupping her cheek. "Ali, you are completely stunning. I have honestly always thought that."

Alison felt her breath hitch. Something about the way Emily looked at her combined with what she said left Alison speechless. She knew she was blushing, she could feel the heat spreading across her face. Before either woman could dwell on the moment the light turned green causing Emily to return her attention to the road. The rest of their night flowed naturally and smoothly. Alison ended up getting two ice creams, not that Emily minded. She would happily buy Alison a mountain of ice cream if they could continue having nights like this.

 **Sorry that it took so long. Been sick. Hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

An entire month had passed since Emily reconciled with Alison. They had grown even closer than before and both women were excited to be in each other's lives again. Alison had completely forgiven Emily for the bet. It was as though it had never happened.

After spending the night at Emily's, Alison woke up early on a Saturday morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. She stretched and looked to her side to see that Emily was still sleeping. She smiled and eased her way out of bed, trying not to disturb her friend. She slowly padded across her room while rubbing her eyes, blindly making her way down the staircase. She entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Fields cooking bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Good morning, Ali," Pam said with a wide smile. "Hungry?"

"I am now. It smells amazing."

"It should be ready in five. Is Emily awake?" Pam said as she stirred the scrambled eggs.

"She's not but I'll go wake her up. I don't think she would be so forgiving if we ate without her." Alison said with a laugh as she swiftly stole a piece of bacon, scurrying away when Pam swatted her shoulder.

Alison made her way upstairs as quietly as she came down. She needed to wake the brunette and she had a perfectly evil idea as to how she was going to do it. She looked at Emily's peaceful form before crawling into bed with her. She lifted the blanket and pressed her body flush against her best friend's. She then placed her hand on Emily's hip and began lightly massaging the area. They had been teasing each other a lot, ever since they became friends again the two were insufferable.

Emily teased Alison with flirty touches but the shorter woman took a different approach. There were several times that Emily had walked in on Alison changing but she had no idea that the blonde made sure that it happened. Emily may have been flirty but she was still completely respectful and always left the room when Alison needed to change into her pajamas. However, Alison had made a habit of waiting until the last minute to remove her clothing so that when Emily returned the swimmer was sure to walk in and catch her. The first time, Emily froze and felt her jaw sink to the floor but quickly blushed and looked away when Alison tried to shield her body from view. After it had happened so many times, Alison stopped pretending to shield her body but instead smirked and teased Emily.

"Emily, I'm starting to think that you are doing this on purpose," Alison said with a smirk as she sauntered across the room wearing only her bra and panties.

With each step that Alison took, Emily's blush became more intense. Alison placed her palm on Emily's chest and smirked. "See something you like?"

"I..." Emily began but quickly closed her mouth, not wanting to actually admit that Alison's body was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Alison leaned forward as though she was going to kiss the other woman. For a moment, Emily thought that she was going to but at the last second Alison brought her lips to the swimmer's cheek, slowly ghosting them across her skin until they landed on her ear. Emily shuddered as Alison's warm breath lapped at her skin as she whispered.

"A little privacy would be nice, Emily. Unless you just want to see me without my bra on. Actually, I think you might like that. Maybe a little too much."

Before Alison pulled away, Emily could have sworn she felt the tip of the blonde's tongue brush against her ear lobe. It happened so quickly that a part of her was unsure if it had actually occurred but the mischievous grin that adorned Alison's face told Emily that it had in fact happened.

Alison felt as though she had the upper hand and triumphantly turned to actually put her pajamas on, but she paused when she felt a hand make solid contact with her mostly exposed backside. The blonde gasped at the tingling sensation that shot directly between her legs, not realizing that spanking could be so sexy. She quickly turned to see Emily retreating, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Alison smiled as she thought back to how playful their friendship had become. Feeling a bit cocky, Alison grabbed a handful of the brunette's backside through her pajama shorts. Emily began to stir, so Alison squeezed a bit rougher before softly rubbing her hand up and down. Emily rolled her head to the side and groggily called out.

"Ali, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up," Alison replied while she continued to stroke Emily's backside.

Emily felt her breathing increase as Alison touched her in an intimate way. It wasn't the way she expected to wake up, that's for sure. The two had been teasing each other a lot but it was usually Emily who made the physical contact. Alison hadn't been this brave before and Emily was thoroughly surprised. Alison decided to go a bit further since Emily hadn't stopped her. She moved her hand to the brunette's stomach and slowly inched it higher and higher. Emily held her breath when she felt Alison's hand slipping between her braless breasts, resting palm down near her throat. The blonde held their position for a moment and for some reason Emily felt safe with her friend's arm wrapped around her body. Alison then spread her fingers as she slowly dragged her hand back down Emily's body. Her fingers grazed across the swimmer's perky breasts but never made contact with her nipples.

"Are you awake now?" Alison teased but was surprised by Emily's answer.

"Not yet." She whispered.

"I guess I'll have to keep trying," Alison said with a smirk.

Emily was definitely having a difficult time keeping her breathing in check. She wasn't sure why Alison was feeling so bold but there was no part of her that wanted to stop the other woman. Even when Emily felt the pale woman's hand sliding down her body, she still didn't tell her to stop. Emily merely rolled onto her back as Alison's hand rested on her inner thighs. Instead of thinking, Emily allowed her body to respond to her friend. Alison's face was close to her neck, the brunette feeling every hot breath that washed over her skin. Alison moved her hand at a torturously slow pace as she got closer and closer to Emily's cloth covered center. The taller woman released a trembling breath as her legs instinctively fell open.

"Now are you awake?" The blonde teased.

"No." Emily whimpered, not wanting the other woman to stop.

She was breathing much quicker than normal and Alison was pleasantly surprised. She was so close to rubbing between Emily's legs but she was only trying to tease the other woman, so at the last moment Alison moved her hand to the side and rubbed the outside of the brunette's thigh instead. Emily's eyes were tightly shut while the blonde slowly stroked her thighs. Emily was definitely turned on. There was no doubt about it. She continued to tease Emily's sensitive thighs with feather-lite touches while pressing her lips to her friend's ear to whisper. "Do you have any idea why I wanted you to wake up?"

Emily tried to come up with some kind of reply but all she managed to release was an almost inaudible breathless moan. Between her legs, Emily was throbbing. Her most intimate region was begging to be touched but no contact had been given to it. Alison smirked and nuzzled the brunette's cheek before removing her hand and standing beside the bed. Emily finally opened her eyes and looked like a lost puppy. Alison produced her best smile, one that said 'I'm sweet and innocent' though both women knew better. "I woke you because your mom made breakfast and she wants us to join her."

Emily looked at Alison like she had completely lost her mind. It was then that Alison could see the brunette's perky breasts straining against the thin material of her t-shirt. Her nipples were stiff and Alison was unable to control herself as she stalked forward.

"I'll ask again. Are you fully awake NOW?"

The taller woman bit her lip and shook her head. Alison then straddled Emily's hips and reached for her breasts. She grazed her thumbs over the stiff buds causing Emily's eyes to flutter closed. Alison had no idea why she was behaving this way. Why she was suddenly craving her best friend but it felt right to touch her. It felt right to flirt with her. It felt right when their bodies touched. Alison had been having a lot of unusual feelings about Emily over the past few weeks but it didn't bother her. Instead of dwelling on what it meant, Alison just decided to go with it and see where they ended up. The way they were acting toward each other was fun and thrilling. Alison knew if she tried to analyze every aspect of it that she would more than likely frighten herself, so instead she didn't think about it at all.

"Are you cold, Em? Or just happy to see me?" Alison teased while rubbing slow circles with her thumbs.

Emily raised her chest to press herself further against Alison's hands. Even her hips began to lift, unintentionally pressing herself against Alison's center. The blonde had to take a slow, calming breath in order to prevent herself from becoming too excited. Alison lightly pinched her friend's nipples causing the other woman to softly whimper. The pale woman knew that she needed to stop before they got too carried away but it was just too good. She tweaked Emily's nipples with her thumbs and index fingers until she felt two hands scratching her bare thighs. She had to stop herself before they were both too turned on to function, but she couldn't convince herself to. Not when the brunette was physically and verbally telling her to continue. Emily slowly bucked her hips up once more, grinding against Alison's center and causing the blonde to release a soft moan. Emily heard it loud and clear and the sound shot a tingle directly between her legs.

Emily slid her hands up the legs of Alison's shorts and into her panties, not stopping until she was palming the bare flesh of her backside. If Alison was going to tease her then she was going to return the torture. She roughly squeezed and pulled Alison forward as she bucked her hips once again. This time, Alison's moan was much louder. Alison closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she tugged on the brunette's nipples through the t-shirt. Both women were deeply breathing as their hips began to roll together. Alison had never gotten this far with anyone before but her body seemed to instinctively know what to do.

"Are you awake enough, NOW?" Alison asked once last time, hoping the brunette would say no but knowing they needed to stop.

"I'm practically asleep," Emily whispered, not trusting her voice to fully speak.

Clearly, Emily wanted this to continue and Alison did as well, but she knew it wasn't a good idea, especially not with Pam waiting for them. It was one thing to tease each other like they always did but this went a little farther than normal. Alison wasn't sure where her boldness came from but she was pleased with it nonetheless. However, she knew it couldn't go any further, so she removed herself from Emily's bed just in time to hear Pam calling up the stairs.

"Girls, breakfast is going to get cold."

Emily groaned because in this moment, being around her mother was nowhere near the top of her list.

"I'm going to head down. Feel free to join us once you have calmed down a bit." Emily opened her eyes and Alison winked at the stunned brunette before happily skipping out the door as though nothing odd had occurred. However, Alison wasn't as collected as she made herself appear. She had to take a quick visit to the restroom to freshen up and ensure that she didn't look like she was sexually frustrated. Sexually frustrated because of her best friend. Her best friend who was also a woman. So she may have feelings for another woman. It wasn't that big of a deal. At least she had good taste because Alison had to admit that Emily was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on.

Emily moved to get out of bed and could feel the wetness between her legs. She groaned as she made her way to the restroom to clean herself up before breakfast. She couldn't join Alison and her mother like this. She wouldn't be able to explain that and she wasn't sure that Ali would be able to either. Perhaps Hanna was right. Maybe Emily did have feelings for Alison. If the blonde hadn't pulled away from her, Emily wasn't sure she would have been able to stop their encounter from continuing. Which would have happened in her bed. The same bed that she refused to sleep with anyone else in. Yet, she was happy to fool around with Alison in her bed. In fact, she was disappointed that she didn't get to go further.

Emily managed to calm her libido and had a lovely breakfast. Alison smiled at her when she entered the room. It amazed Emily how Alison could go from sultry and sexy to innocent and cute. It ended up being a normal breakfast except for one event. When Pam Fields left the table to get more juice from the refrigerator, Alison slid her bare foot up the back of Emily's calf, gaining her attention. When Emily looked in Alison's direction the blonde poked her tongue between her lips to lick the remaining jam from her spoon. She fluttered her tongue against the utensil before bringing it into her mouth. Her foot went a bit higher up Emily's leg before she winked and went back to eating.

Once again, Emily had to take a deep breath to keep herself from reacting to her flirty best friend. When Pam returned to the table Alison simply smiled at the older woman and complimented her cooking. As it turns out, Alison had a devilish side to her that she could easily mask by being her sweet and charming self.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Later that afternoon both girls were lounging on Emily's bed. They hadn't discussed their behavior from earlier. Instead, they fell back into their normal routine. Alison stopped flipping through her magazine and looked up at the other woman. "So, I keep hearing about this kissing rock. Is it really THAT special?"

She had been wondering about the place ever since she moved to Rosewood. She heard several of the other students talking about it but she never really wanted to go when Noel offered to take her. She didn't feel adventurous when she was with him but for some reason, the idea popped into her head while she was relaxing with Emily.

"I've been there before, but it really isn't special. It's just a rock in the middle of the woods that is covered in graffiti." Emily replied while scrolling through her phone.

"Who did you take there?" Alison asked without looking away from the magazine.

"No one. You are supposed to go there with someone special and I have never had that before. I just went to see what it looked like." Emily honestly replied.

"You have really never cared about someone before?" Alison asked in disbelief.

"I guess not." Emily sighed.

"Noel asked me to go, but I don't know. I just never wanted to go with him."

"I don't blame you." Emily nonchalantly replied without looking at the blonde.

"Take me," Alison demanded.

Emily's eyes bugged out of her head as she looked at Alison. When the blonde looked up she noticed Emily's expression and rolled her eyes.

"I meant I want to see what all the fuss is about... But maybe we shouldn't go. Not if you are going to think about kissing me the entire time." Alison playfully winked, catching Emily off guard once again.

"You are the one who invited me. I think I should be worried about you trying to kiss me instead... But fine, whatever. We can go." Emily playfully retorted.

Alison rolled her eyes and began putting her shoes on.

"You mean now?" Emily asked.

"Why not? We aren't doing anything important." Alison reasoned.

"I guess you have a point. Come on, it's only about a ten-minute walk from here." Emily instantly caved into the blonde's wishes.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

True to her word, Emily guided Alison through the forest and in almost ten minutes they came into a clearing, occupied by the lonely rock. Emily walked forward and sat on it, looking around at the empty space. The clearing was calm, the only sounds they could hear were coming from a few birds hidden in the tree tops.

"Well, this is it. Like I said, not much to it." Emily explained.

"It's hard to believe you haven't kissed anyone here before." Alison teased.

"Neither have you." Emily defended.

"I'm kind of new to town. You have lived here for eighteen years. Big difference." Alison continued to tease.

"Like I said, there wasn't anyone special enough." Emily quietly replied as she leaned back on her palms.

"But you brought me here," Alison said with a smirk.

"You asked me to," Emily said with an eye roll.

"You didn't fight it. Which leads me to believe that you wanted to get me all alone out here." Alison teased further. They had been relentlessly teasing each other and Alison wasn't ready to stop. She still wasn't sure where her confidence was coming from but she wasn't going to fight it.

"Or maybe you wanted to get me alone." Emily reasoned with an arched eyebrow.

"Come on, Emily. I know you want to kiss me." Alison said while straddling Emily's lap, taking the brunette by surprise.

"I told you when I first met you that I'd never do that. You made it clear you didn't want me, so I'm respecting your wishes." Emily said while teasingly trailing her fingertips across Alison's jean clad thighs, unable to help herself. Emily honestly liked the teasing game they had been playing lately, though today things seemed to be going further than normal.

"Maybe I want to change my mind," Alison whispered with her face dangerously close to Emily's.

"If that's the case then say it." Emily seductively whispered.

Alison gulped before whispering, "I've changed my mind."

Emily felt her breath catch in her throat, not expecting her friend to honestly utter those words.

"That may be so, but I'm not going to kiss you," Emily stated while grabbing Alison by her hips and pulling their bodies flush. Her lips gently brushed against Alison's as she spoke her next words. "If you want it you have to come get it."

Wasting no time, Alison leaned forward, capturing Emily's lips while tangling her fingers in dark locks. Emily whimpered, which was another first for her. Kissing a woman had never made her feel so weak and powerful at the same time. She didn't realize how badly she wanted the shorter woman until she felt Alison's tongue parting her lips. Emily eagerly opened her mouth to accept the intrusion. She wrapped her arms around Alison and held the blonde as close as possible while deepening the kiss, but ensuring that it remained slow. Alison had never kissed another woman before, but she knew it felt right. She felt her body trembling in response to Emily's lips and she never wanted it to stop.

The two continued kissing for an unknown amount of time. Neither wanted to be the one to break the kiss, so they kept their lips moving together. Emily knew Alison was a virgin, so she had to continuously remind herself not to take it too far. Her mind knew it, but her body was responding to every touch of Alison's. She moved her lips from the blonde's and trailed them across the pale flesh of the shorter woman's neck. She placed several open mouth kisses against Alison's skin, which elicited the most erotic sounds that Emily had ever heard. Alison helplessly scratched the tanned woman's shoulders through her sweater, causing the brunette to shiver. Emily felt Alison's hips slowly grinding against her and she nearly lost herself in the moment. Having Alison gently thrusting against her turned her on more than any sexual experience she ever had. It took every ounce of Emily's willpower to pull away, but she somehow managed.

Alison looked down at her in confusion but was met by a dopey smile on Emily's face. "Why did you stop?" Alison nearly whined.

"Because if we don't stop now I can't promise I'll be able to prevent myself from pinning you against the nearest tree and taking you," Emily whispered out of breath.

"Maybe I'd be ok with that." The blonde replied, equally as out of breath as Emily.

"I can't allow your first time to be like that. You deserve so much more than a spur of the moment quickie in the woods. You deserve to have every last inch of your body worshiped. You deserve a nice romantic night where you're treated like royalty. You deserve a soft warm bed where you can take your time and enjoy every second of it. You don't deserve for your first time to be like this. I could never do that to you." Emily explained her reasoning while gently stroking Alison's neck and jaw. Alison leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Emily's lips before removing herself from the swimmer's lap. She felt her heart swelling because of Emily's sweet words.

"You really think so?" Alison asked.

Emily stood and pulled the blonde into her arms.

"I know so... I'd be honored to be your first, but I'd want to do it right. You only get one first time and I wouldn't be able to handle it if you looked back on it and regretted me. I know you are eighteen and probably ready to get it over with but It's a big deal and you need to really think it through before you do it... but if you think about it and you still want me to be your first then I'll do everything I can to make it the most beautiful and memorable night of your life." Emily kissed Alison on the cheek as she finished speaking.

"You're nothing like expected. The things I heard about you when I first moved here, they are nothing like you."

"Unfortunately, they were. I was that person and you know what I was capable of." Emily sadly admitted.

"Were? You're not referring to the bet, are you? Because we are past that."

"I mean, I'm not like that anymore because I actually haven't even slept with anyone else in a long time. Only twice since I met you and once was because I wanted you so badly that I had to get it out of my system and the other was because I was so stressed about the bet that I just did it to try and clear my head, though it wasn't successful."

"What changed your mind?" Alison shyly asked.

"I was so caught up in you that I never made time for any hook ups. I was so excited to learn new things about you because the more I learned the more I adored you. I had girls try to get with me, but I always told them I already had plans. It wasn't a lie. I was always with you and if I wasn't with you then I would be with Spencer, Aria or Hanna."

"So you stopped because of me?" Alison asked, unable to stop herself from sliding her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Yeah. Every minute I spent with someone else was time I could otherwise be spending with you. To be honest I'd rather watch grass grow with you than to be hooking up with anyone else."

"You have the sweetest heart and the most gentle soul. How is it you are single?" Alison asked as she stepped even closer to Emily.

"No one has brought out this side of me before," Emily whispered.

"I like this side of you," Alison said while resting her cheek on Emily's shoulder.

"I do too. I don't want to go back to the person I used to be." Emily admitted.

"Then don't. Keep being my sweet girl." Emily's face lit up at Alison's words.

"Anything to put a smile on your face."

Every word Emily spoke filled the blonde with butterflies. No one had this effect on her before and she loved the feeling Emily was giving her.

"Take me on a date tonight," Alison demanded while raising her head to look into Emily's eyes.

The brunette chuckled. "Most people ask someone to go on a date with them. I've never had someone demand that I take them on one."

"Is that a no?" Alison raised one eyebrow as she spoke.

"No, I'm just commenting. Of course, I'll take you on a date. But why the sudden interest in going out with me?"

"You and I have grown close over the last month. Very close and I have to admit that I am feeling something for you. Something I never expected. You said I deserve a memorable night and to be treated like royalty. Well, here's your chance." Alison explained.

"But I thought you might need time to think this through. Losing your virginity is a big deal." Emily reasoned, causing Alison to laugh.

"We're not having sex tonight. I just figured you could take me on a few dates so that we can explore these feelings and so that I can think about the whole sex thing like you suggested. That way no one can ever say I put out on a first date."

Emily laughed at the blonde's logic. "But you were just willing to let me take you against a tree."

"It still wasn't on the first date," Alison said with a shrug.

Emily rolled her eyes and laced her fingers with Alison's as she led the shorter woman away from the kissing rock. "Come on. Let's go get ready for our date."

"How should I dress? Casual, fancy?" Alison questioned as she pushed a few branches out of her way.

"Since you don't put out on the first date then I'll keep it casual. I don't want to go all out for no reason." Emily teased, earning a smack on her backside from the blonde following behind her.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Soon Emily and Alison were driving to the movie theater. Emily decided to keep it simple, though she had to admit she was nervous. She wasn't used to going on actual dates.

"I know dinner and a movie is so cliche, but you kind of sprung this on me last minute," Emily said with a playful glare before averting her attention back onto the road.

"Dinner and a movie sound fine to me," Alison assured. "As you said before, I'd rather watch grass grow with you as opposed to being with anyone else."

Emily felt butterflies inside of her as Alison spoke. She wasn't used to having feelings, but she had to admit that it was nice. Once they arrived at the theater, Emily quickly paid for both tickets before Alison could even think about protesting. She then linked her arm with Alison's and guided the shorter woman into the building, heading straight for the concession stand.

After acquiring two drinks and a bucket of popcorn, the two were in the back of the theater watching the movie. Alison had her feet propped on Emily's lap while she ate popcorn. Emily was mindlessly massaging the shorter woman's calves, which Alison didn't mind at all. Occasionally, she would press a piece of popcorn against Emily's lips, the brunette happily accepting each piece. The movie was halfway through before Alison sat the popcorn on the floor and removed her legs from Emily's lap. Before Emily had a chance to become disappointed in the loss of contact, Alison lifted the arm rest that separated them and cuddled against Emily's side.

Sure, they hugged a lot, but openly cuddling was new for them. Emily liked how comfortable Alison was with her. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of the blonde's head and she could feel the smaller woman squeezing her tighter. When Emily went to sleep the previous night she had no idea that her night would end up the way it had. Sure, she suspected that Alison was feeling something for her and she was also unable to deny that she too was feeling something more than friendly, but she didn't expect to be on a date with the shorter woman so soon. However, Emily wasn't going to complain. However unexpected it was, it turned out perfect.

Much to Emily's displeasure, the rest of the movie passed by too quickly. She hated for Alison to be out of her arms but she also knew it couldn't last forever. Soon, Alison was moving to stand, stretch her arms high above her head. Emily smiled the entire way as she followed the blonde back out to the parking lot.

"You said dinner and a movie. Soooo what's for dinner?" Alison said while teasingly poking at Emily's hips. Emily pressed Alison against the side of the car and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Alison whimpered and eagerly reciprocated. By the time Emily pulled away, Alison was breathless.

"And to answer your question, I thought I could just eat you." Emily winked and caused Alison to furiously blush.

"Emily Fields, you watch your mouth!" Alison said while playfully slapping at the taller woman on the arm. Emily laughed and captured Alison's arms, effectively pulling the blonde against her for a few more quick kisses.

"I was only joking. I thought maybe we could stop by The Grill and grab a bite since it's kind of my favorite place... and because I was given zero time to prepare."

"You keep complaining about it, but I know you're thrilled to be here with me." Alison teased back.

"I really am," Emily whispered and blushed.

Alison softly smiled and pulled the swimmer in for a hug, which neither woman wanted to break apart from.

"I'm happy to be here with you too," Alison whispered.

"Come on, let's go eat so I can get you back home at a decent hour," Emily suggested.

"Why do you want me home at a decent hour?" Alison asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Because as your date it is my duty to get you home at a reasonable hour," Emily said with a smirk.

"Are you serious? I thought we were staying at my place tonight."

"We were," Emily explained. "But that was when we were just friends. Now that there's something more going on between us I think it would be responsible of me to take you home."

"Are you serious, Fields? We always have sleep overs." Alison said in frustration.

"What kind of first date do you think this is? I can't just have you sleeping over in my bed. What will people think?" Emily said in a mocking yet playful tone.

"I don't care what people think. I hate spending weekends away from you." Alison whined.

"I'll pick you up in the morning and we can go out for breakfast," Emily suggested.

"You're actually serious?" Alison said with a look of shock, failing to hide her disappointment.

Emily pulled the blonde close and whispered in her ear. "You have no idea how difficult it has been for me to not touch you or kiss you when you're next to me in bed. Now that I know what your lips taste like I don't think I'd be able to control myself. And like I said, your first time should be perfect. It would be too tempting for me to share a bed with you." Emily explained.

"I understand." Alison agreed in disappointed.

"Don't be sad. We can spend the night talking on the phone until we fall asleep. And as soon as we wake up we can see each other again."

"Is it bad that I'm this attached to you?" Alison asked.

"I like it. And the feeling is mutual." Emily confessed.

Alison leaned forward and kissed Emily once again before walking to the passenger side of the swimmer's car. "Come on, let's continue our date."

Emily smiled and climbed into her car. The rest of the night was a success and the two ended up falling asleep talking on the phone, just as Emily had suggested. She knew she was in pretty deep with Alison. She had never wanted to do things right with anyone, but there was something about the blonde that brought out the best in her. Whatever it was, she never wanted it to stop.

 **Thanks for everyone who was concerned about me. I am somewhat better, so I managed to edit this chapter and wanted to post it before the weekend. Things got a little interesting in this one and it is about time. Also, it was almost 2x longer than a normal chapter! So, how do you feel about this update?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Emily, can you see me for just a minute." Ms. Rivas called out as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Emily remained in her seat and patiently waited for all the other students to leave before she approached the teacher's desk. The all too familiar desk. As she watched her fellow classmates leaving the room she wondered what her Spanish teacher could possibly want. She hadn't made any bad grades that she could remember. When the last student exited the room Emily approached the older woman.

"You needed something?" Emily hesitantly asked.

"I was just wondering if you had swim practice this evening... Because I'm going to be staying late to put in some grades and I thought you could stop by." The woman bit her bottom lip as she slowly raked her eyes up and down Emily's lean body.

Normally, Emily would love to be in this position but her heart was set on Alison. She weakly smiled at the teacher before taking one step back. "I'm seeing someone, so it wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, I'd feel horrible if you lost your job because of me. No one is worth that."

The teacher looked stunned but nodded her head in agreement. "You're right. I should know better. I just couldn't help it. I really don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, it never leaves this room." Emily said with a sweet smile.

"You certainly don't act your age." The older woman smiled, causing Emily to playfully roll her eyes.

"You're only like five years older than me."

"Well, a lot can happen in five years." The woman replied as she took a seat behind her desk.

"I'll remember that... But I better get going. Don't want to be late." Emily said as she walked to the door.

"Goodbye, Emily." The woman replied with a double meaning.

Emily didn't look back as she stepped into the hall to find Alison waiting for her and the blonde didn't look too thrilled.

"Hey, gorgeous. Why so grumpy?" Emily said as she linked arms with the blonde.

"I don't like your Spanish teacher." She grumbled causing Emily to smile.

"Why not?"

"I just don't." Alison huffed as she pulled Emily as far away from the Spanish room as possible.

"You have to have a reason." Emily insisted with a smirk, knowing the blonde was probably jealous.

"Maybe I'll tell you later but for now I have to go to class." Alison dismissed as she approached her destination.

Emily kept her arm linked with Alison's until they approached the blonde's next class. She wanted to lean down and kiss the shorter woman but she wasn't sure where they stood when it came to PDA, so instead, she released her friend and began walking away.

"Fine, but don't think I'll forget," Emily warned as she walked away, throwing a wink over her shoulder as she retreated down the hall.

Alison watched as the tanned woman made her way down the hall. That wink just did something to her. It made her crave Emily in a way she had never craved another person. In a way, she never thought she would crave another woman. It was strange and new to her but at the same time, it was thrilling. When she first moved to Rosewood she wouldn't have even imagined being with Emily and now it seemed that the swimmer was all she could think about. She definitely had some deep feelings for her friend and she looked forward to exploring them.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emily was driving Alison home after school had ended and the blonde seemed to be in a much better mood. However, the swimmer hadn't forgotten Alison being obviously jealous over the gorgeous Spanish teacher and honestly, she thought it was cute.

"I didn't forget about you being angry with Ms. Rivas," Emily said with a smirk, causing Alison to sigh.

"Of course you didn't." Alison huffed.

"So what's the problem, DiLaurentis?" Emily teased.

"Nothing really."

"I think I know." Emily pushed with a smile.

"Please, elaborate." Alison deadpanned.

"You just don't like when attractive women talk to me," Emily said while playfully reaching over to grab Alison's thigh as she parked in front of the blonde's house.

"Oh, so she's attractive? Is that why you slept with her?" Alison blurted out causing her eyes to go wide.

"W...what?" Emily stuttered. "How did you..." She began but Alison cut her off.

Sometimes her big mouth could really get her into trouble. She had a problem saying the first thing that popped into her head and in this moment she was regretting it. However, she wasn't going to lie and dig an even deeper hole.

"Look, I may have been walking down the hall and heard you two going at it," Alison said while avoiding Emily's gaze.

Emily blushed, completely embarrassed that Alison of all people happened to catch her in an act that she now regretted.

"So this whole time you knew?"

Alison nodded while blankly staring at her house.

"So that noise. Something slammed in the hall. That came from you?" Emily asked, smiling when she saw the blonde's face dust over a shade of pink.

"You scared me so bad!" Emily said with a laugh. "What did you do?"

Alison finally looked in Emily's direction and nervously bit her bottom lip.

"I may have dropped my textbook," Alison stated. "After I held it over my head." She mumbled the last part, causing Emily to laugh even louder.

"Alison DiLaurentis, you cock blocked me!"

"I just didn't want you to get caught." Alison justified.

"You were jealous of other women even back then." Emily cooed while pinching Alison's cheek.

"What, and you're no better." Alison threw back while swatting Emily's hand away.

"How so?" Emily asked as she leaned against the car door.

"You were jealous of Noel all the time," Alison mentioned causing Emily to scoff.

"But that's not all." The blonde said with a teasing smile. "You were pretty pissed when you saw me with that pretty, older blonde at the boutique. The one who got me the necklace."

Emily looked like a child who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"You saw me? I didn't think that you had."

"I did. I tried hiding from you but Cece insisted on ensuring that you definitely saw us." Alison explained.

"I was so upset. Here you were, telling me you didn't like women but then that other blonde was all over you and you seemed like you enjoyed it. You even blushed and giggled when she kissed your jaw." Emily pouted with her arms crossed.

"That was Mona's friend, Cece. I told you about her." Alison began explaining with a laugh. "Mona took me to meet her so she could give me some unbiased advice about you and Noel. She and I had a few drinks and started wandering around town. We ran into you and Hanna and she kept insisting that you were into me but I didn't believe her. She wanted to prove it by shamelessly flirting with me in front of you. I never looked to see your reaction but she said you were pissed." Alison was having a difficult time controlling her laughter while Emily scowled.

"I WAS super pissed. But I'm glad this is so amusing to you."

"Aww, come here." Alison cooed while reaching for Emily's face, pulling her in for a chaste kiss. "You are the only person I want."

"I know," Emily said with a shy smile. "You're just a sneaky little shit."

Alison laughed again before relaxing in her seat once more and stared at the swimmer.

"You're so beautiful," Alison whispered causing Emily to widely smile. She didn't even try to fight against it because she was honestly happy. For the first time, she could actually picture herself being serious about someone and they hadn't even slept together yet. She couldn't begin to imagine just how whipped she would become one she and Alison did connect on that level.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Thanks for inviting us to come over," Aria said as she entered Emily's bedroom carrying an overnight bag.

"Yeah, we haven't had a girls night in a while," Spencer added.

Emily was sitting on her window seat with her knees tucked to her chest while Hanna made herself at home, sprawling out across her bed. Spencer was occupying the desk chair and Alison was sitting beside Emily. The blonde never got too far from the swimmer and their closeness only made Emily happy. Aria sat down at the foot of Emily's bed, nudging Hanna out of the way.

"So what do you bitches want to do?" Hanna asked causing Spencer to roll her eyes.

"Has she always referred to you guys as bitches?" Alison whispered but the other blonde still heard.

"Yep, since eighth grade. Because you all ARE my bitches." Hanna said with a devilish smile before continuing. "Except for Emily. I think she's Alison's bitch now."

Alison tried to hide her smile while Emily glared at her friend. "Very funny, Hanna."

"I think it's cute how close you guys have become. It's good to have a best friend." Aria smoothed over.

"Yeah, Aria is mine," Spencer added.

"Well, Emily WAS mine but I see I've been replaced." Hanna teased, though she wasn't even a little bothered.

"Aww, is little Hanna Marin jealous? Come here." Emily said in a baby voice as she crawled on top of the blonde who immediately began squirming.

"Come on, you're squishing me. Can't. Breathe." Hanna exaggerated.

"You are the one who feels replaced, so tonight I am all yours. Don't want you feeling left out," Emily said as she bounced up and down, pressing Hanna into the mattress.

"Ok, ok. I surrender. Let's go watch a movie." Hanna suggested as Emily climbed off of her. "But I get to pick!"

Spencer audibly groaned but no one else protested as they grabbed pillows and blankets on their way into the living room. Spencer and Aria quickly claimed the sofa, each taking one end while their feet met in the middle. Aria threw a blanket over their legs while Hanna sorted through Emily's DVD collection.

"I'm going to make some popcorn. Would you mind helping me?" Emily directed to Alison who was happy to have a moment alone with the brunette. She was used to having all of Emily's attention. She was having to adjust to sharing the other woman, which wasn't a problem but she missed Emily. The moment they entered the kitchen Alison quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind.

"That's not what I meant by helping." Emily scolded with a smile.

"Are you complaining?" Alison husked as her lips brushed against Emily's ear.

"Mmm, not even a little bit," Emily admitted while she searched for a box of popcorn. Alison released her to gather some bowls while Emily placed the package inside of the microwave. While the two were waiting on the popcorn they decided a brief make out session against the kitchen counter would pass the time. Emily wasn't worried about anyone interrupting. Aria and Spencer were too comfortable and it was going to take much longer than a few minutes for Hanna to decide on a movie.

Alison pressed Emily's back against the counter while wasting no time in pressing their lips together. There was so much passion between the two of them with the way their hands roamed and their kisses grew deeper every few seconds. Alison felt dizzy but she refused to stop kissing Emily. Not until she had to. They were honestly crazy about each other and Alison thought it was refreshing to want someone as badly as they wanted her. She slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth causing the taller woman to whimper and pull her closer. For someone who was beyond experienced, Emily certainly didn't mind when the blonde took control. Especially when Alison let her hands wander to Emily's breasts. Emily broke the kiss and tried to contain her moan when Alison roughly squeezed both of her breasts. Alison smirked when she looked up to see Emily deeply breathing with her eyes tightly shut.

"Babe, you are so sexy," Alison whispered as she pressed her lips to her lover's neck. Emily whimpered when she felt Alison's plump lips sucking on her pulse point. She reached behind the blonde and massaged her backside until the timer went off, signaling that the popcorn was ready. Emily sighed as she pulled away and Alison groaned at the loss of contact.

"Sorry, sweetheart. We needed to cool off anyway." Emily said to the pouting blonde.

"I know but I just love getting my hands on you," Alison admitted causing Emily to smile.

"I'll make a deal with you. We will give the girls my room tonight and you and I will take the guest room. Then you can keep your hands on me all night long." Emily suggested, causing Alison to wickedly grin.

"Is it bedtime already?"

Emily laughed while shaking her head. "Not yet, gorgeous. You will just have to be patient."

When they finished making the popcorn the two carried the bowls into the living room to see Hanna on the love-seat causing Alison to frown. She wasn't going to be able to sit with Emily and it was going to make the night go even slower. At least if they were beside each other she could reach out and touch the other woman but now they were going to be on opposite sides of the room. Alison sadly dropped down in an armchair while Emily took the empty seat beside Hanna, tossing her legs over the other woman's lap while wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Ugh, Emily. What are you doing?" Hanna asked with a dramatic frown while Emily squeezed her shoulders in an annoying manner.

"You got me for the night, remember? All yours, cupcake." Emily said while placing a big kiss to the blonde's cheek.

Alison wished it was her instead of Hanna but she wasn't angry. Just envious. Hanna pressed play on the movie and she felt dread wash over her as she realized Hanna chose a horror film. She could handle them if she had someone to cuddle or at least to hold her hand but she was completely alone and Alison knew she wouldn't enjoy it. Emily looked up at Alison and made a kissy face before winking. Alison blushed as she turned her attention to the television. There were many reasons that she wanted the movie to be over but the number one reason being that she wanted to fall asleep next to Emily.

Sure enough, halfway through the movie, Alison was feeling on edge. She didn't care if she missed the rest of the movie, she needed a distraction. She glanced across the room and Emily was still cuddled up to Hanna so she pulled out her phone to scroll through her various apps. She ended up on youtube and watched a few videos with the sound off and felt herself smiling as she forgot about the horror movie that her friends were invested in. Alison was in her own world until she received a text from Emily.

"Who is making you smile so much :( You're supposed to be watching the movie." The message read.

Since Emily had spent the entire movie cuddling someone else, Alison decided to tease her.

"I'm at a boring sleep over. Maybe I can come over later. We can go to your room and do anything you want." She sent followed by another text.

"Oops, wrong person. Sorry."

Alison glanced in the brunette's direction and saw her eyes widen as they shot in her direction. Emily didn't reply to the message, she simply put her phone away and sulked as she cuddled even closer to the other blonde. Alison thought that Emily was too cute even if she did pout for the rest of the movie.

Once it was over Aria turned the light on and stretched, announcing that she was ready for bed. Spencer groggily agreed but Hanna was opposed to going to sleep.

"Guys, it's 11:30 on a Friday. Wake your asses up." The quirky blonde called out.

"I've had a long week." Spencer groaned.

Hanna knew there was no convincing them otherwise, so she sighed and looked to Emily.

"Fine, then what do you and Ali want to do."

Emily wasn't ready to go to sleep but she was desperate to find out who Alison had meant to send the text to.

"Sorry, Han. I'm feeling a bit tired myself."

Hanna's face fell as she looked expectantly at the other blonde. "Ali?"

"Sorry, Hanna. I was ready for bed about two hours ago."

Hanna groaned and pulled out her phone. "Fine, I'm going out with Caleb. You bitches are lame." She said with a smirk.

"There she goes with the bitches again," Alison said with a laugh.

"You two can take my room. Ali and I will sleep in the guest room." Emily directed to Spencer and Aria. "And if you decide to come back just call and I'll unlock the door." She said as she turned to Hanna.

The blonde merely nodded without looking away from her phone. Once Hanna had gathered her belongings and Spencer and Aria were in bed, Emily led Alison to the guest room, tiptoeing down the hall so she didn't wake her mother. The second they were both in the room with the door closed, Emily turned to the blonde with a frown.

"Who was that text meant for? Sounded pretty steamy."

Alison smirked as she approached the other woman, wrapping her arms around her middle. "That made you jealous, didn't it?"

Emily pouted and refused to reciprocate the embrace. Alison tugged the brunette even closer as she stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to the taller woman's ear.

"I was actually just watching videos on Youtube. I sent those messages to mess with you because you were cuddling Hanna and not me." Alison said before nipping at Emily's ear.

"Ali, that's not funny. I felt my heart sink to the floor." Emily said with a pout.

"Aww, come here. You were making me jealous with Hanna so I did it back. I thought you would know it was a joke."

"I hoped it was but I was afraid it wasn't," Emily admitted as she finally wrapped her arms around the blonde. "And I wasn't trying to make you jealous with Hanna... Ok, maybe a little, but I mostly just wanted to annoy her."

"I thought you were confident, Miss Fields. What happened to that?" Alison teased.

"You just bring out a different side of me," Emily admitted while resting her chin on Alison's shoulder.

"You really haven't been in a real relationship before, have you?" Alison questioned while rubbing her hands up and down Emily's back.

"Never." Came Emily's short reply.

Alison slightly pulled back and stared at the brunette. "You feel a little insecure, don't you?"

Emily blushed causing Alison to softly smile. "It's ok, Em. It's normal to be nervous when you are trying something new. I'm nervous too."

"I just have so many feelings for you and sometimes I don't know what to do about them," Emily admitted.

"Then talk to me. No matter what you are feeling, always tell me."

Emily nodded and seemed to be feeling a little better but Alison did feel bad that the other woman wasn't being her normal bubbly self. She really had been playing with the other woman and didn't realize how vulnerable Emily was when it came to them as a potential relationship.

"You still seem a little sad. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Let me make it up to you." Alison reached for Emily's hands and pulled her into the bed, pushing until the swimmer was flat on her back while straddling her hips.

"I never want you to doubt the way I feel about you. This is new for me but I can already tell that you're the only person I want to touch." Alison said as she dragged her hands across Emily's chest, squeezing a few times before speaking again. "You're the only person I want to go to bed with." The blonde softly pressed her center against the other women. "You're the only person I want to kiss." Alison leaned down and softly brushed her lips against Emily's before resting on her elbows with her face inches from the tanned woman's. "When I'm interested in someone, that is it. I don't make time for others in that way and I'm fiercely loyal... That person is you, Em." Alison's words had Emily genuinely smiling as she rested her hands on the blonde's waist.

"You're the only one I want to be with," Emily whispered as her expression shifted into a shy smile.

"You promised we could finish what we started in the kitchen," Alison said as she fondly stared at the brunette for a long moment before lowering her head and connecting their lips.

Sure, they hadn't defined their relationship, but Alison already felt comfortable with Emily. She felt comfortable teasing the other woman and kissing her. She felt comfortable touching Emily and being somewhat sexual. Being romantically involved with a woman wasn't so different than being with a man and Alison wasn't sure why she had always been opposed to trying it because it felt amazing. Her body perfectly molded against Emily's and their lips were made to kiss each other. Alison knew that this felt right and she wasn't going to stop it from happening in any way. As long as it felt right, she was going to do it.

They spent the remainder of their night kissing as they were tangled in the sheets. They never crossed that final boundary but both women were content to only kiss and hold one another like lovesick fools.

 **I hope you are all doing well! Thanks for all of the reviews. Whenever I post a new chapter I really look forward to hearing from all of you : ) I hope you like this update. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Emily and Alison had yet to tell their friends that they were seeing each other. It wasn't that they were ashamed but they also weren't official, so they kept the information to themselves. It was difficult to be around each other and keep their glances and touches to a minimum. It was especially troublesome because they found themselves spending their Saturday night in Spencer's remodeled barn, drinking with their other three friends.

The girls passed around the bottle of stolen vodka, each one cringing as they struggled to force the clear liquid down their throats. After talking for half an hour and putting a serious dent in the bottle it was safe to say that they were feeling great. Emily looked beside her and saw that Alison's cheeks were flushed and she smiled a lot more than normal. Emily couldn't help herself as she smiled at the blonde. Tipsy Alison was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

"So, let's play a game," Hanna called out.

"Like what?" Aria asked, clearly in agreement with the idea.

That was one thing Emily found hilarious about the tiny brunette. Once she had been drinking it didn't take much to talk her into something. When Aria and Hanna had a few too many to drink they became a bit rowdy together. Spencer was always the mother of the group, making sure everyone was safe even though she herself would often be wasted with them. Emily was laid back and would go along with almost anything as long as it wasn't too stupid. She mostly liked to relax when she drank. Emily wasn't sure what kind of drunk Alison was but so far the blonde was all smiles.

"Drunk truth or dare is always fun!" Hanna excitedly called out.

Spencer actually groaned. "Aren't we too old for that?"

"It could be fun." Aria defended her blonde friend, causing Hanna to smirk.

"So that is two votes for truth or dare. Who else is willing to play?" Hanna asked.

Alison shrugged her shoulders and raised her hand before Emily even had a chance to vote.

"Ok, we have a majority vote. Let's play!" Hanna cheered.

"Alright, since you are so enthusiastic about this then you go first," Spencer said with a sigh.

"Fine, but first here are the rules. You can ask anyone you want as long as they weren't the last one to ask you. Now, Aria. Truth or dare?"

Emily expected her smallest friend to say truth but instead, she chose dare.

"I dare you to drink ketchup," Hanna said with a laugh, clearly pleased with her dare.

Aria made a scrunched up face but made her way across the room and into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and removed the red bottle, popping open the cap and pouring some of the contents into her open mouth. She looked thoughtful for a moment as she swallowed the thick, sticky condiment.

"It isn't that bad." She said as she made her way over to the group.

"So gross," Spencer said while Hanna was hysterically laughing as Aria sat next to her.

"Ok, Spencer. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Spencer replied as she relaxed further against the sofa.

"Is it true that you have a crush on someone?" Aria asked.

"True." She casually answered.

"Oh, who is it?" Hanna asked, rather loudly.

"My turn is up. I don't have to answer. So, Emily, truth or dare?" Spencer asked to take the heat off of herself.

"Um, truth," Emily replied, feeling too comfortable to move now that the alcohol had her limbs feeling heavy.

"Is it true that you have never cheated on a test?" The brainy brunette asked.

"Oh, come on Spence. That is the lamest question." Hanna interjected.

"I stand by it," Spencer said while crossing her arms.

"It's true. I have never cheated on a test." Emily replied casually.

Emily was actually very intelligent, not on the same level as Spencer but she had to make good grades in order to remain on the swim team, so she tried her best.

"So, Ali. Truth or dare?" Emily asked as she turned to the blonde.

"Um, dare." She replied with a small smirk. It wasn't noticeable to anyone else but Emily still saw it.

"I dare you to put ice down your shirt."

Alison raised a perfectly sculpted brow and shook her head. "You're ridiculous, Emily."

Alison stood and made her way into the kitchen. Her steps were a bit wobbly but she made it to the freezer without any issues. She removed one cube but Emily was quick to correct her.

"Oh, no. You need more than that." Emily said with a devilish smirk.

"If you are so particular about it then you do it for me." Alison challenged.

Emily didn't have to be told twice. In a few quick strides, she was in the kitchen with a handful of ice. She shoved her hand down the front of Alison's tank top, ensuring that a few cubes made their way inside the blonde's bra. Alison immediately squealed and backed away from the brunette while rapidly shaking out her top.

"You are the worst, Emily Fields," Alison called out while the rest of her friends laughed at her expense. Even Spencer found the situation humorous. "Since this was your idea you get to clean the mess."

Emily only shrugged and did as Alison demanded. Once they joined the group Alison looked around the room and targeted Hanna. "Truth or dare?"

"After what you just went through, I'll go with truth."

"Is it true that you have never topped Emily," Alison asked with a smirk.

She honestly didn't know too much about the brunette's love life and she figured there was only one way to find out.

"Did she tell you that?" Hanna replied while staring at Emily in disbelief. "Because that is so false!"

Emily actually felt herself blushing, which her friends found amusing. It was now Hanna's turn to ask, which she directed at Emily.

"Em, truth or dare?" The blonde asked while taking a drink from the bottle of liquor.

"Dare," Emily replied, just to change things up from her last turn.

"I dare you to kiss Alison," Hanna said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

The blonde had no idea that Alison and Emily were already seeing each other. A kiss was nothing but they had to pretend that it was new to them. Emily turned to Alison and timidly smiled.

"Is this ok with you, Ali?" Emily asked the blonde who was biting her bottom lip.

"Doesn't matter! You were dared." Hanna slurred.

"Just do it," Alison replied, causing Emily to lean forward.

The two briefly connected their lips in a chaste kiss before Emily pulled away and glared at her blonde best friend. "Happy?"

"Not really. That was a granny kiss. I'd freakin' kiss Aria like that and it would be nothing." Hanna said with an eye roll.

"Really?" The tiny brunette asked with wide eyes.

Hanna leaned over and placed a quick kiss to Aria's lips. "Yes, really. See, it's nothing."

Spencer was chuckling from her spot on the sofa. She was closer to Aria than any of the other girls and she was amused at her friend's expense.

"Spencer, truth or dare?" Emily asked.

"Dare," Spencer replied, feeling much safer with Emily being the one in control of her fate.

"I dare you to take a body shot off of Hanna." Spencer hadn't expected that but shrugged nonetheless. It could have been worse.

Hanna traded places with Spencer and stretched across the sofa. The brunette lifted her shirt and tipped the bottle over her friend's belly button, only spilling a small amount in the process. The blonde laughed and fought to remain still as the cold liquid chilled her skin. Without wasting any more time Spencer leaned forward and easily sucked the vodka off of Hanna's body. She turned and reached for her cup of juice to wash away the strong taste with a scowl on her face.

"Aria, your turn. Truth or dare?" Spencer said as she cleared her throat and pushed Hanna out of her spot.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have a crush on our English teacher?" Spencer had been trying to get that information out of her best friend for a while. She figured Aria would be more willing to spill the truth with a little alcohol in her system. Spencer had seen the way her friend looked at their young teacher and she could tell there was some attraction there.

"I think he's cute and smart," Aria replied with a smile.

"So that's true," Hanna smirked.

"He's cute but I actually like someone else. Alison, truth or dare?" Aria quickly asked their newest friend before Hanna could start questioning her about her crush.

"I'm still frozen from the last dare." Alison said with a glare in Emily's direction." So, truth."

"Is it true that you have your eye on someone?" Aria wanted to keep it a bit tame, at least until they got closer to Alison and knew her a little better.

"That is true." Alison easily admitted.

"Oh, who is it?" Hanna called out.

Alison ignored the blonde and directed her question to Emily. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Emily said, half afraid of what Alison would come up with, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Take your top off." The blonde demanded while keeping a neutral face.

"Ooh, I need some dollar bills!" Hanna said with a laugh while Emily easily tossed her shirt aside, not one to back down from a challenge.

In truth, Alison was enjoying the view but she didn't need to other girls to know that.

"Spencer," Emily called out.

"Truth."

"Is it true that the person you like goes to our school?" This question easily gained Hanna's attention.

"That is true." She answered with a shrug, knowing they still couldn't guess who her secret crush was.

"Hanna, truth or dare?" Spencer asked, looking like she wasn't all that into the game.

"Truth," Hanna replied which caused Spencer's face to morph into a devious smile.

"I dare you to make out with Aria."

Aria's jaw dropped and everyone else in the group fell into a fit of laughter. Spencer had enjoyed Aria's shock too much when Hanna had kissed the tiny brunette, so she decided to mess with her friends. Hanna shrugged and cupped Aria's jaw, instantly leaning forward and kissing her friend. Aria tensed for a moment before relaxing and going with it. The two shared several deep, open mouthed kisses which ended shortly after Hanna had slipped her tongue into the other woman's mouth.

"Damn, Aria. You're a good kisser." Hanna commented with an approving yet shocked look.

"I pick Alison," Hanna called out.

"Dare," Alison said without realizing what the other blonde had up her sleeve.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Emily. And you have to go to second base. Under the shirt." Hanna said, shooting a smirk in Emily's direction.

"Ali, we don't have to do that," Emily said, not wanting to make the other woman uncomfortable but Alison also wasn't one to back down from a challenge when she had been drinking.

"It's fine, Em. I'm not afraid of a little dare." Alison replied, secretly wanting to get her hands on the brunette. She had to admit that the alcohol had been making her feel a little frisky but she hadn't had any alone time with Emily, so she had to ignore her urge to kiss the swimmer. "Where do you suggest we go to do this?" Alison asked Hanna but she looked in Spencer's direction, considering that it was her family's barn.

"There's a bedroom off to the side," Spencer said, pointing in the direction and secretly wondering if the two would go through with it.

Alison shrugged and reached for Emily's hand, guiding her in the direction of the room only to have whistles and cat calls following them. Once both women were in the room Emily shut the door and began laughing.

"Ali, we don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. We can just kiss like normal and tell them we made it to second base." Emily offered but Alison merely smirked as she walked forward.

"I am not going to cheat. We will just have to go to second base like Hanna said."

Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and began kissing the topless brunette. Emily was happy to reciprocate, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and guiding her to the bed. The two clumsily fell onto the mattress, laughing for a moment before silence took over as they stared into each other's eyes. Alison reached up and cupped Emily's cheek, pulling the other woman on top of her to resume their kissing. They didn't start out slow, knowing they were on a time limit.

Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's hips and furiously kissed the tanned goddess that was currently hovering over her. Emily groaned when she felt Alison's tongue enter her mouth. It wasn't the first time that they had kissed like that but it still excited the brunette just as much as it did the first time.

Alison kissed her way to Emily's ear and whispered. "We're running out of time and you still haven't made it to second base."

"We don't have to do that, Ali." Emily nearly moaned as she felt Alison nibbling on her neck.

"I want you to," Alison replied while sliding her hands up Emily's back to unclasp her bra.

Emily moaned when she felt Alison's silky smooth hands sliding against her exposed back. She lightly trailed her nails against the brunette's skin while kissing her way back to the other woman's lips. Emily poured all of her excitement into the kiss. She had never touched Alison's bare breasts before and the thought was driving her crazy. She kissed her way down the blonde's neck, then to her shoulder. She kissed every inch of skin her lips could come in contact with, tugging the straps of Alison's tank top down her shoulder so that she had even more exposed flesh to lavish with attention.

Alison was deeply breathing as she felt Emily kissing lower and lower until the swimmer pulled away. Alison didn't have a chance to protest before she realized that Emily was tugging the straps of her bra and tank top down.

"Is this ok?" She asked, hesitating before going any further.

"Please," Alison said with a trembling voice.

Emily sat up and allowed her bra to fall away. It was the first time that Alison had ever seen this much exposed flesh of Emily's and she already couldn't get enough. The blonde bit her bottom lip as she appreciated the view, spacing out entirely until she felt Emily tugging until her top and bra were below her breasts. She felt the cold air washing over her, causing her nipples to instantly harden. Emily leaned forward and hungrily kissed the blonde, allowing their breasts to graze against each other.

Alison moaned into Emily's mouth, desperate for the other woman to hurry and touch her. Alison broke the kiss and voiced her need. "Please, touch me, Em."

Emily reached up and cupped one of the soft mounds while kissing her way lower and lower. She kissed until her lips brushed against the blonde's pink nipple. She sucked it between her lips and Alison deeply moaned. Emily toyed with the sensitive bud, alternating between flicking it with her tongue and grazing it with her teeth. Alison squeezed the other woman with her thighs and whimpered when she felt Emily's hot tongue flattening against her breast.

"That feels so good." Alison practically whined causing Emily to hum in response.

Emily then kissed lower and lower. She rested both palms against Alison's breasts while dragging her lips and tongue across the shorter woman's abdomen. Alison was now trembling but she didn't want Emily to stop. She kissed lower and lower until she reached the edge of Alison's pajama shorts. Emily gently tugged them down a few inches and dragged her tongue from one side of Alison's hips to the other.

The blonde had to cover her mouth with her palm in order to keep from moaning too loudly. Emily smirked and began planting sloppy kisses against the shorter woman's inner thigh. She started beside the knee and kissed lower and lower. She took her time, loving the way Alison was shaking under her touch. She kissed higher until she reached the leg of the blonde's shorts. She was beyond tempted to place a kiss against Alison's most sensitive region but decided against it. She kissed her way back up the blonde's body and the two began to feverishly kiss. Alison had never been so aroused in her entire life, which she portrayed through her passionate kisses.

She tangled her fingers in raven locks, ensuring that Emily stayed close while they kissed. The way their breasts pressed together and how Alison was desperately clinging to her was driving Emily insane. She was slowly losing control, which resulted in her grinding between her lover's legs. Alison encouraged the movement by moaning into Emily's mouth and kissing her even faster. Emily slid her hand up the blonde's thigh, stopping once she felt the fabric of her shorts.

"God, Emily." Alison moaned as she tossed her head back.

Emily latched her lips onto the blonde's neck and began to leave her mark which Alison greatly appreciated. Alison snaked her hand between their bodies and began massaging Emily's breast. The swimmer dropped her forehead onto the other woman's shoulder and struggled to keep her breathing calm. It became even more difficult when Alison began lightly pinching her nipple.

Emily knew she was going to lose control so she abruptly pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed with her palms covering her face. She was heavily breathing and groaned as she apologized.

"Sorry, Ali. I have to stop now. I'm going to take things too far if I don't."

Alison adjusted her bra and tank top to cover her breasts once more. She then walked around the edge of the bed, standing in front of the tanned beauty. She reached for Emily's hands, uncovering her face as she smiled down at the other woman. Once Emily looked up, Alison pushed her onto the bed, leaning over her and spreading her legs as she settled on top of the brunette. Alison rested her palm on Emily's breast and massaged while covering the other woman's lips with her own. Alison parted Emily's lips with her tongue as she roughly rubbed the pad of her thumb against the swimmer's erect nipple. Emily moaned while wrapping her her arms and legs around the woman who was dominating her. Alison was sincerely feeling the alcohol and everything in her mind and body wanted Emily to lose control and take her. However, they didn't have a chance to go further as the door burst open.

Alison saw Hanna in the doorway and protectively flattened her body over Emily's to shield her half-naked body from view. Alison didn't like the idea of Hanna seeing Emily completely topless ever again, so she refused to move until their friend had left the room. Emily was on her back, panting while Alison was wide eyed and looking guilty, which caused Hanna to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Time's up! At least I know you went through with the dare... And you're welcome, Emily." Hanna said, clearly aware that her friend wanted the blonde. However, she had no idea that the two had already been making out in their spare time.

Once Hanna was gone Emily quickly put on her bra and when they returned to the main room she found Aria curled up on the sofa beside Spencer, both women looking exhausted.

"I think the alcohol is getting to them," Hanna whispered to the best of her ability, so obviously, everyone else heard.

"I think I'm ready for bed. It's already two in the morning." Spencer groaned.

"It's that late?" Emily exclaimed. "How long were we in the bedroom?"

"I may have given you longer than seven minutes. Opps, my mistake." Hanna replied with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I don't need to change the sheets before I go to bed, do I?" Spencer asked with a smirk, causing Alison to blush.

"No, we didn't have sex in your bed. You are safe to sleep in there." Emily said with a playful eye roll as she picked up her shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head, feeling the need to cover herself now that the party was over.

"I call the bed too!" Aria announced, using the last of her energy as she quickly left the room and curled up on one side of the bed.

"I'll take the loveseat," Hanna said as she stretched across the piece of furniture only to have a blanket tossed over her body by Spencer.

"There are more blankets in the closet and the sofa pulls out into a bed," Spencer informed as she joined her smallest friend in the bedroom.

Emily began setting up the bed while Alison rummaged in her overnight bag for a toothbrush. "Do you need any help?" The blonde asked.

"No, I got it. You can go get ready for bed." Emily said, dismissing the other woman.

The moment Alison had left the room, Hanna spoke up. "So how was it?"

"None of your business," Emily replied while she continued making the bed.

"Oh, come on. I did you a solid. You can at least tell me something." Hanna pressed.

"Fine, what do you really want to know?" Emily breathed out without looking in Hanna's direction.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" The blonde questioned while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Of course I did." She shyly admitted.

"Do you think it will change your friendship?"

"I don't know," Emily replied though she knew their friendship had already been altered.

"How far did you get?" Hanna asked with a wide grin.

"You dared us to make it to second base, so we did," Emily said while tossing a few pillows onto the sofa bed.

"I should have dared her to go all the way with you," Hanna said with a loud laugh.

Emily fondly shook her head at her friend. "I would have drawn the line at that point."

"Oh, come on. You're no fun." Hanna said while rolling over, making herself comfortable.

"That's not what Ali said," Emily commented with a smirk.

"Oh, please. Blondie was topping you. I'd say you were the one having all the fun." Hanna teased.

"Hanna," Emily said in a warning tone. "I am not a bottom."

"Yeah, sure. You're versatile. But Ali seems like a top to me."

"I'm done with this conversation," Emily said with an eye roll as she finished making the bed, then smiling when she saw Alison returning.

The blonde pulled the blankets back and curled up facing the spot that Emily would be sleeping on.

"I'm going to brush my teeth. I'll be right back." Emily announced only to receive a loud yawn from a sleepy Alison.

By the time she made her way back into the dimly lit living room she saw that Hanna was definitely asleep, if her loud breathing and open mouth were any indicators. Alison too seemed to be asleep. The blonde didn't stir as Emily joined her in the bed. The brunette leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead before turning away to make herself comfortable. She had been sure that Alison was asleep until she felt an arm snake around her body. Emily relaxed into the embrace and contently sighed when she felt a pair of lips brush against her shoulder.

"Goodnight, beautiful," Alison whispered.

"Goodnight, Ali," Emily said, unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

The two shifted in their sleep but always managed to keep touching each other. Their final sleeping position was with Emily on her back and Alison's head on her chest. The blonde had an arm and a leg thrown across the other woman's body while Emily's protective arms were tightly wrapped around her. This was exactly how Spencer found them the next morning, as she was the first to awaken. She smiled, happy that Emily seemed genuinely interested in one person. She wasn't sure what was going on with the two women but she honestly hoped that they ended up together. If anyone was capable of taming Emily it was definitely Alison.

 **To answer a few questions, no Sparia isn't going to be a thing. They are just close. And yes, I have extended this story from the original fifteen chapters. It has seventeen chapters as of now and I am considering adding one more. I will do a time jump, but that is going to be saved for the sequel, which so far has twelve chapters and is 3/4 finished. And thanks for pointing out my inconsistency with the Spanish teacher's name. I literally wanted to face palm when I realized I used two names lol. Her original name was Ms. Lopez but it made me think of Santana Lopez, so I changed it. Maybe I should consider using a beta haha. Anyway, thanks for your kind words and for continuing to read this story. You guys are amazing!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh... Emily." Alison moaned as the brunette was placing hot, wet kisses across the hollow of her throat.

Emily was on top of Alison and had her wrists pinned down beside her head. Their make out session was growing more intense as Emily subconsciously began grinding her hips between Alison's legs, applying the perfect amount of pressure against her center. The tingling sensation was filling Alison with more pleasure than she thought it could and she was having a difficult time remaining silent. Thankfully, they were alone in Emily's house, because Alison didn't want to keep quiet. Not with the way Emily was touching her.

"Feels so good." She helplessly breathed out as Emily began sucking on her pulse point.

Emily chuckled and kissed her way to Alison's lips. She attempted to kiss Alison softly, but the blonde was too aroused for anything gentle. She immediately deepened the kiss, desperate for the brunette as she thrust her hips forward to meet Emily's. The taller woman began exploring Alison's mouth with her tongue and the blonde willingly submitted. She tightly wrapped her legs around Emily's hips as the swimmer began thrusting against her a bit rougher, causing Alison to groan into the other woman's awaiting mouth. As Emily continued, Alison whimpered at the sensation, feeling herself already soaking through her panties. She wondered if Emily felt the same way. She closed her eyes and imagined how great it would feel if neither of them had clothes on, if Emily's fingers were inside of her. The thought alone increased her arousal and Alison reached behind Emily to squeeze her backside, pulling so that the swimmer would grind against her even harder. Alison was getting into the makeout session and Emily could tell.

Suddenly, the blonde's thoughts were interrupted when Emily pulled away and stood beside the edge of the bed, breathing deeply with a smirk on her flushed face. Alison groaned loudly as she covered her face with her hands. "Why do you always stop when it is getting good."

"I've told you, Ali," Emily said with a chuckle. "If I don't stop when it is 'getting good' then I will never be able to control myself."

"With the way I am feeling right now, I think I would be ok with that." Alison huffed out once more, clearly sexually frustrated.

"Your mind is just clouded because you are turned on."

"You don't know that. Maybe I am ready to lose my virginity." Alison stubbornly said.

"Are you?" Emily genuinely asked.

"Why don't you keep kissing me and find out." Alison challenged.

"I'm serious, Ali." Emily approached the blonde once more and pulled her into her arms, placing a gentle peck on the other woman's lips. "I want you to be sure of this. I don't want a single doubt to be in your head. This is a big deal and I will not treat it lightly just so I can get you into my bed. You are more important to me than that."

"Why do you always have to be so perfect?" Alison huffed, though she wasn't angry.

"Look, when you are ready, I am ready. But I want you to tell me before we are in the middle of a make-out session. I want you to have a clear mind when you make this decision because you only get one first time."

"You're right. I hate it when you're right." Alison crossed her arms across her chest, feigning annoyance.

"You don't." Emily teased as she reached for Alison's hips, pressing her fingers into them, causing the blonde to scream out in a fit of laughter.

This was a definite change from their previous activities. Alison was trying to roll away, but Emily wasn't allowing it. She followed after the blonde, relentlessly tickling Alison until she begged for mercy. The two ended up rolling off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. It was only then that Emily released the other woman.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked, looking over Alison, but was met with a wide smile.

"I am so perfect." Alison practically looked at Emily with hearts in her eyes.

Emily blushed at the way Alison was staring at her and bit her bottom lip. Alison raised up and pressed her lips to Emily's before pulling away to gaze into the other woman's eyes.

"Take me on a date tonight," Alison demanded, reminding Emily of the night of their first date.

"You really don't give a girl time to plan things, do you?" Emily teased.

"But you will. Won't you?" Alison asked, though she didn't believe that Emily would actually deny her request.

"Of course I will take you on a date tonight. What is the sudden rush though?" Emily asked as she brushed a strand of Alison's hair behind her ear.

"Because your mom flew out to Texas to see your dad. I know we will have the place to ourselves tonight. It will give me a chance to have a clear mind and really think about this, but if I still feel the way I do right now then I want us to go all the way tonight." Alison confessed causing Emily's eyes to bulge.

"Ali, are you positive? There is no rush. I promise." Emily assured the blonde.

"You are the perfect person to do this with. You are gentle and caring. You won't touch me, no matter how badly you want to, until I am completely ready. You make me feel beautiful and sexy and _you_ are beautiful and sexy. You turn me on so much and I completely adore you. I want you, Emily. I want to look back on my first time and know that it was with someone I cared about and someone who cared about me. I want to look back and know that it was with you... I think tonight's the night." Alison whispered the last part while pulling Emily on top of her to continue their make out session on Emily's bedroom floor. "I'll really think about it today to be sure but my mind is already made up."

Emily was thrilled that Alison wanted to be with her, but she had to remind herself to hold out until after their date and to not take Alison in that exact moment. No matter how tempting it was. With the way Alison had her hands up the back of Emily's shirt, lightly scratching her tanned skin, it was definitely difficult to restrain herself, but she had to. It was going to be worth it.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emily didn't have much time to plan the date but she knew she needed to do something better than dinner and a movie. Alison was placing an immense amount of trust in her hands and she wanted everything to be perfect. When it had become too difficult to keep her lips and hands off the blonde Emily had to send Alison home. The shorter woman protested but Emily told her that she needed time to prepare for their date, so Alison eventually gave in and went back to her own home. She took the opportunity to take a long shower and get ready while Emily was preparing for the date, or attempting to. She began to panic after an hour of wracking her brain. She decided she needed some advice, so she called the smartest of her friends, Spencer.

After only two rings the other brunette answered with a cheerful, "Hello."

"Hey, Spence. I kind of need some help."

"Is everything alright?" Spencer asked, voice filled with concern as she made herself comfortable on her bed.

"Yes, I am fine," Emily replied as she stretched across her own bed. "Ok, so Alison and I are kind of a thing."

"Tell me something that isn't obvious." Spencer deadpanned.

"I didn't realize anyone knew. We didn't want to tell anyone until we made it official." Emily explained, not wanting her friend to think she was keeping secrets from them.

"You two were practically on top of each other when I woke up after our sleep over in the barn. And you never leave her side unless you have to. We all know, we are just waiting on you to tell us."

"Fair enough. But I'm taking her on a date tonight. A very important date and I have no idea what to do. I don't know where to take her. I am completely lost." Emily whined.

"Give me a minute to think. I am sure we can come up with something." Spencer said as she also began to wrack her brain.

"I have ruled out dinner and a movie," Emily said.

"Good, that is too casual to be extra special," Spencer said as she thought about all of her dream dates.

Obviously, Emily couldn't pick Alison up in a helicopter, so she ruled out that over the top date idea. However, it did lead her to think about another idea.

"I think I have something," Spencer said, causing Emily to sit up.

"I'm listening."

"I was thinking about some of my dream date ideas. One of them involves going on a rooftop and being picked up by a helicopter, but I know you can't do that." Spencer began explaining.

"No kidding. Give me something I _can_ do." Emily groaned.

"You can still take her on a rooftop. Have some dinner. Do a little star gazing."

"Where am I going to find a rooftop? I can't take her on mine. It is slanted." Emily said, ready to dismiss the idea.

"You can take her to the top of my parent's law firm. It is four stories and has a great view of downtown Rosewood." Spencer suggested, thoroughly gaining Emily's attention.

"Would your parents just let me up there?" Emily hopefully asked.

"Probably not, but they are letting me help them with some of their cases. They treat me an intern, so I have a key and the alarm code. Plus, it is a Saturday. They won't even be there. They are too busy at the country club today. Probably drinking their dinner with some pretentious clients they are trying to impress."

"You would really let me do this?" Emily hopefully asked.

"Of course. I'll be at your house in a few minutes and we can come up with some ideas on how you want to set it up."

"Thanks, Spence. You are the best." Emily cheerfully called out before ending the call and impatiently awaiting her friend's arrival.

~X~X~X~X~X~

"Emily," Alison said with a giggle as she was blindly led up several flights of stairs. "Where are you taking me?"

"That defeats the surprise if I tell you now," Emily said as she kept her hands firmly over the blonde's eyes.

"I am getting impatient," Alison said, though it was more excitement than anything.

"We're almost there. I promise." Emily whispered against Alison's ear, causing the shorter woman to shiver.

Alison didn't say anything else as Emily led her up one last flight of stairs. She waited for the brunette to finally release her eyes, which didn't take much longer.

"Ok, Ali. There is a door in front of you. I need you to open it. My hands are a little tied." She said with a soft laugh.

Alison blindly reached forward and after a moment of fumbling, she finally felt the cool metal of the doorknob. She twisted it and pushed the door open, blindly stepping forward. She felt the wind blowing around her and knew that they were now outdoors.

"Emily, can I please see where we are going?" Alison requested one last time.

"Fine, you can open your eyes," Emily said as she removed her hands and rested them on Alison's waist instead.

Alison actually gasped when she was finally able to see. They were on top of a roof and there was a mixture of scattered candles and white string lights dimly illuminating the area. Close to the ledge was a small table with two chairs. Alison then turned to look at Emily, taking in the brunette's outfit. She had on a black button up coat and some dark skinny jeans with knee high boots. Alison was glad she decided to wear a pretty floral dress because she didn't want to look casual while Emily was strutting around like a model. The brunette laced her fingers with Alison's and guided the other woman to their destination.

"Emily, this is so breathtaking. Where are we?" Alison whispered as Emily pulled out a chair for the blonde.

"I just want this night to be amazing for you. We are on the roof of Spencer's parent's law firm." Emily admitted as she took her own seat.

"Remind me to thank her later," Alison said while she stared at the other woman, causing Emily to blush.

"I know your parents roped you into eating dinner with them tonight, so I thought that we could just eat some snacks and enjoy the view," Emily explained as she pulled out a basket from under the table.

"That sounds good to me. What did you bring?" Alison asked as Emily began removing small packages from the basket.

"I brought black cherries, strawberries, grapes, some chocolate, and sliced apples and oranges... And," Emily said as she reached under the table once more. "I brought a bottle of wine."

"That sounds amazing right now. Where did you manage to get wine?" Alison asked as she watched Emily place two glasses on the table.

"Spencer swiped it from her parents. They never notice when we take a bottle here and there. If they do, they just don't say anything." Emily said with a shrug.

"So, you plan on spending a lot of time here, huh? Can't drive once we start drinking." Alison said as she accepted the filled glass from Emily.

"Spencer is actually downstairs. She is going to be our driver. She said my car would be fine if I left it parked here until tomorrow."

"She is just going to hang around and wait for us to have our date?" Alison asked as she took a tentative sip from her glass.

"She isn't happy unless she is studying or helping her parents with their cases. That is what she is doing now. Trust me, she was very adamant about us taking our time up here." Emily said with a chuckle.

"I am so ready for this dessert," Alison said as she eyed the containers.

"Which one first?" Emily asked as she began popping the lids off.

"All of them... But mostly the chocolate." Alison said with a grin as she reached for a strawberry.

"I knew chocolate would get your attention." The swimmer said with a fond smile.

After eating the majority of the fruit Emily and Alison leaned against the rail and looked at all the buildings in Rosewood as they lit up the evening sky.

"It is so beautiful up here. We really owe Spencer for this." Alison said as she turned to wrap her arms around Emily's neck.

"So you aren't angry that I told her about us?" Emily asked as she pulled Alison's body against her own.

"You can tell anyone in the world and I would be fine with it," Alison whispered as she rested her cheek against Emily's shoulder.

"I want to tell everyone," Emily said with a smile.

"I won't stop you. You could literally shout it from the rooftops." Alison said with a laugh which turned into a shiver.

"Are you ready to leave? I know it is kind of cold out." Emily suggested.

"No way. It is amazing up here. I'll be fine." Alison dismissed the idea, clearly not ready for their date to end.

"If we are going to stay here then there is something I need to do. Just wait here. I will be right back." Emily said before kissing Alison on the forehead and running back inside the building.

Alison leaned on the railing once again and took in the beautiful scenery. Emily really outdid herself. Sure, it wasn't over the top but it was completely romantic and everything Alison could ever want. She enjoyed the view for several minutes before Emily emerged once again, carrying an armful of blankets.

"You came prepared, didn't you?" Alison teased.

"These have been in my trunk since our picknick a few weeks ago. Now I am glad that I procrastinated cleaning out my car." Emily said with a soft laugh as she began spreading the blankets out.

Alison wasted no time as she removed her heels and spread her body across the blankets. Emily merely chuckled as she followed the shorter woman's lead. She rested on her back with her hands behind her head while Alison covered their bodies with one of the blankets and rested her head on Emily's chest.

"It is incredibly beautiful out here."

"I know. I can't remember the last time I sat and looked at the stars." Emily admitted while wrapping one arm around the blonde. "Are you warm now?"

"Yes, it is very cozy but mostly because I'm stealing all of your body heat," Alison said with a small laugh.

Emily's hand trailed up and down the blonde's back. The way they were cuddling was completely sweet, or so Emily thought, until she felt Alison stroking her inner thigh. Emily tried to hold out and enjoy spending a romantic evening with the other woman but Alison clearly had another idea. She placed teasing kisses against Emily's neck and shoulder while raking her fingernails against Emily's thigh. Their date was supposed to last much longer but Emily finally reached her breaking point.

"Ali, if you keep touching me like that our date will be over," Emily said, pausing to groan when Alison nibbled on her neck. "Because there is no way I can hold out."

"Then don't. I'm ready." Alison said as she raised her head up to look into Emily's eyes.

"You sure?" Emily asked, wanting there to be no doubt.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind," Alison said with a shy smile.

"Ok, let me blow out all these candles and we can head back to my place," Emily said as she tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by Alison.

"We don't have time for all of that," Alison said with a chuckle. "Right here is fine."

"But it might get cold. You don't want to go back to my room?"

"It isn't that cold. Besides, once we get under the blankets I'm sure things will get steamy." Alison said while suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

"You sure you want to do it here?" Emily asked once more.

"Positive. I mean, just look at how beautiful it is out here. This is so romantic, Emily. I will never forget this." Alison gushed.

Alison seemed to be completely sure, so Emily didn't try and convince her otherwise. She rolled on top of the blonde and they kissed as though they were lovers who had been separated for decades. Emily knew it was Alison's first time so she needed to take things slowly.

Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's hips while their kissing remained slow and steady. She tangled her fingers in raven locks as she held the other woman in place. Ali had to admit that she was nervous but she was ready. She was beyond ready to experience this with Emily. She had never truly craved another person the way she did Emily and she couldn't deny herself the experience any longer. She made up her mind that Emily was going to be her first and she was completely thrilled with the decision.

Emily sat up to remove her coat and then her top, smiling at the blonde when she noticed her blushing as her eyes locked onto the tanned woman's chest. Emily then unclasped her bra and allowed it to fall away. It wasn't the first time that Alison had seen Emily's bare chest but it still got to her. It still caused a tingling sensation to settle low in her abdomen. Emily smiled as she reached behind Alison, grasping the zipper of her dress and dragging it down, allowing the garment to puddle around her hips. She pressed their lips together as she removed the shorter woman's bra and set it aside without breaking the kiss.

After a few deep kisses, Emily rested her palm against Alison's shoulder and gently pushed until the blonde was on her back. She stared into blue eyes while reaching for Alison's dress, leggings, and undergarments, slowly dragging all items down creamy, smooth legs. She admired Alison's bare body for a brief moment, only stopping when she noticed that the shorter woman was shivering. She quickly discarded the remainder of her clothing and once they were both completely bare, Emily lifted the blanket to her shoulders and flattened her body against Alison's. Both women groaned when their nude bodies touched for the first time. They immediately leaned in, softly pressing their lips together. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders and sighed as she opened her mouth. Emily took the hint and eased her tongue inside, licking the roof of the blonde's mouth. After their first kiss, Alison quickly realized that she never got bored of it.

Their legs tangled together as their kisses became needy. There were many times that they made out and Emily had to stop but this time would be different. Emily wasn't going to pull away and Alison was a perfect combination of nervous and excited. She trailed her hands up and down Emily's silky, smooth back, going lower each time until her palms rested on Emily's toned backside. She squeezed, pressing her fingernails into the swimmer's skin, causing her to hiss in pleasure. Emily trailed her kisses down to Alison's neck, ensuring that every part was touched by her lips. The blonde sighed as Emily lavished her body with attention.

Once she was sure that she had kissed, licked and nibbled every last inch of Alison's throat, neck, and shoulders, she moved down to her collar bones. She kissed lower until she felt a perky nipple grazing her lips, which she instantly took into her mouth. Alison gasped and reached up to tangle her fingers in Emily's hair. The brunette made sure to give both nipples the attention they deserved. She swiped her tongue against one and gently sucked on it before switching to the other. She went back and forth, causing Alison to arch her back higher and higher as she pressed her breasts closer to Emily's awaiting mouth.

"God, Emily." Alison moaned.

Emily smiled as she continued to tease for a while longer before she brought her lips back to Alison's, propping herself on her forearms as she tangled their legs together. She then pressed her thigh against Alison's wet center and flexed, which earned another breathy moan. Alison harshly exhaled through her nose as she roughly kissed the taller woman. They started out slow as they rocked their hips, grinding against each other, but it quickly grew heated. Alison was no longer cold as her body writhed against Emily's, working up a sweat before she was even properly touched.

"Emily, I want you," Alison whispered as she broke the kiss.

"You're ready?" Emily asked as she rested her forehead against Alison's.

"I'm ready." Alison clarified.

Emily rested her weight on one arm as she lightly trailed her fingertips down the blonde's body. She teased the outside of the shorter woman's thigh before scraping her nails against her inner thigh. She felt Alison shiver but this time she knew it wasn't from the cold, the temperature had been long forgotten. Emily had never been so excited to touch another woman, so she wasted no more time. She moved her hand up and swiped her finger's through Alison's folds, spreading the moisture until the pads of her fingers were resting on the shorter woman's clit. She slowly massaged, applying the perfect amount of pressure. Alison leaned forward and began covering Emily's shoulder with sloppy kisses as she felt a familiar pressure building inside of her.

The swimmer massaged the bundle of nerves, wanting to ensure that Alison was truly ready to lose her virginity. Alison's eyes fluttered closed while squeezing Emily's hips with her thighs. She rubbed faster when she felt Alison nipping at her skin. The blonde enjoyed the teasing for several minutes before she became a bit impatient. She was ready for Emily to show her what sex was truly about.

"Please, Em." She then pressed her lips against Emily's ear and whispered. "I'm ready for you."

Emily shivered. She actually shivered from the amount of pleasure those four words gave her. She lowered her fingers and circled Alison's entrance, fighting back a moan at how sexy it was when she felt the blonde willingly spreading her legs wider. Emily made sure to connect her lips with Alison's as she slowly entered the blonde with one finger, not stopping until she was knuckle deep.

Alison broke the kiss and felt her jaw drop while her eyes widened. This was it. She was officially no longer a virgin. Emily was her first and as overwhelming as it was, she was relieved.

Emily pressed her face against Alison's neck as she groaned, "God, you're so wet."

Alison didn't verbalize her response. She was still in a slight state of shock, which immediately faded away when she felt the other woman moving inside of her. Emily wiggled her finger before easing out, only to press back inside and curl her finger once more. She continued this rhythm and Alison found herself quietly whimpering. Sure, it felt great when she touched herself but it was even more pleasurable when Emily did it. The fact that she could sit back and relax while Emily took care of her made it more enjoyable but what really made it intense was the fact that it was Emily inside of her.

"You ok?" Emily asked as she nuzzled Alison's cheek.

"I'm good."

"If I hurt you, please stop me."

"Em, I have fingered myself before. You're only going to make me feel good." Alison meant to assure the other woman with her words but instead, Emily was amused.

She smirked at the thought of Alison pleasuring herself and she couldn't resist teasing the other woman.

"Oh, yeah? Who were you thinking about?" Emily asked as she slowly pumped her finger in and out of the other woman.

"Not you." Alison teased back, causing Emily to scoff and finger the blonde a bit faster.

"Oh," Alison moaned. "I've definitely touched myself while thinking about you. Especially when you get me all worked up and pull away." Alison gasped and arched her back before continuing. "Every single time you end our make-out sessions I would go home and I would get off thinking about you. Thinking about all the things I wanted you to do to me." Alison explained while Emily continued penetrating her.

Emily placed her lips to Alison's ear and hotly whispered, "I'll do anything that you want."

"Go faster," Alison demanded.

Emily added a second finger and pumped a bit faster. Alison's fingernails sank into Emily's arm while tossing her head to the side. Emily pressed her lips to the blonde's exposed neck and gently nibbled every inch. Alison was panting and trying to suppress her moans but it wasn't entirely possible. Not when Emily began to stroke her sweet spot.

"Right there!" Alison exclaimed while arching her back.

Emily roughly sucked on Alison's pulse point while pressing her fingers against the same spot, over and over. The blonde began curling in on Emily. She rested her forehead against the swimmer's shoulder and squeezed Emily's hips with her thighs. Her arms wrapped around Emily's back, holding on tightly as her orgasm made its appearance. Emily felt Alison's legs trembling as they squeezed her, which fueled her movements. Emily went faster while the woman beneath her whimpered uncontrollably.

"Emily," was the only thing the blonde was capable of saying. It was intense to have an orgasm but to know that someone else was giving it to you was incredible. It felt so perfect that Alison wanted to scream but instead, she found herself frozen and holding her breath while Emily continued hitting the same spot over and over until she forcefully inhaled and released her breath as a long, deep moan. Emily had never heard a sound sexier than Alison when she was coming.

"Damn, Ali." Emily moaned as she felt the blonde scratching the length of her back.

Alison had a death grip on Emily's body. She felt so vulnerable and needed to feel the other woman as close as possible. Alison released one final trembling breath before she reached between their bodies and gripped Emily's wrist, stilling her movements. Emily took the hint and slowly pulled out, resting on both elbows as she leaned down and placed a loving kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Sorry I didn't last longer than that. I couldn't hold it back." Alison said as she took deep breaths.

Emily chuckled and smiled. "It was your first time. You are excited. I'm not surprised you came so quickly."

"So, it isn't a bad thing?" Alison asked as she opened her eyes, her face covered with a lazy smile.

"It isn't bad at all. Besides, I am not done with you." Emily said with a playful smile before she began kissing her way down Alison's body.

Sure, she had just given the other woman an orgasm but she planned on rocking her world. She got closer and closer to her destination, stopping to swirl her tongue around the blonde's belly button before continuing lower. Before she could get too close Alison stopped her.

"Em, wait."

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as she studied Alison's face.

The blonde was blushing and biting her bottom lip. Emily crawled up her body and rested her forehead against Alison's.

"You're being shy... and it is so cute. We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for but just know that I would love it if you let me do this with you."

"It's not cute. What if you don't like the way I taste?" Alison timidly asked.

Emily smirked as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Alison's ear as she whispered. "What if I love it so much that I never want to stop?"

She began placing slow open-mouthed kisses against the shorter woman's jaw until she relaxed. Alison had a flashback to a conversation she had with Emily. When the brunette told her she rarely ever went down on women, so it was a big deal to her. Here the brunette was, asking to do it to her, so she felt special. She wanted to experience this with Emily.

"Do it."

"Are you sure? It is ok if you aren't ready." Emily insisted but Alison knew she was ready, though her nerves were still present.

"I want you to."

Emily nodded and kissed her way down Alison's body. She took her time, exploring the blonde's body using only her lips and tongue. Emily couldn't deny that she was a bit impatient. She wanted to know what Alison tasted like but she also knew she couldn't rush anything. She never wanted this night to end so she planned to make it last as long as possible. Alison rested her hands on the back of Emily's head as she felt it sinking lower and lower down her body. She closed her eyes and hoped that Emily would like the way she tasted.

Soon she felt Emily's puckered lips press against her clit as she placed a kiss upon it. She then softly fluttered her tongue against it before flattening it and licking from the blonde's entrance to her bundle of nerves. Emily loudly moaned when Alison's flavor washed over her taste buds. She knew in that moment that she never wanted to do this to anyone else. Alison's jaw dropped when Emily began practically feasting upon her. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she reached for Emily's face, feeling as her jaw worked open and closed.

"Fuck," Alison called back as she tilted her head back and her lower back began to rise off the blankets.

Emily groaned, never before hearing Alison say such a filthy word. She loved that Alison was really letting go and getting into it. The swimmer moaned as she felt Alison pressing against the back of her head, pushing her as close to the blonde's center as possible. Emily worked her tongue up and down while the other woman's breathing became erratic. Alison felt tingles shooting across her body, originating between her legs and traveling down to her toes and up to her chest. She felt like she was going to lose her mind from the pleasure. She nearly did when Emily's deliciously plump lips wrapped around her throbbing clit and sucked while simultaneously rapidly flicking it with her tongue.

Alison cried out and tugged on Emily's hair, alternating between moans and whimpers with every exhale. Her body was clenching and relaxing completely out of her control. When Emily's hands reached up and cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples with soft and rough pinches, Alison lost it. Her eyes rolled back as her thighs closed in on the swimmer, effectively trapping her in place, though Emily had no plan of going anywhere. Emily sucked harder and licked faster, causing Alison to nearly scream. She knew the likelihood of anyone hearing them was slim but she didn't want to take her chances, especially with Spencer lurking around somewhere below, so she fought to keep herself as quiet as possible.

She felt her abdomen twitching with each flick of Emily's skilled tongue. Alison closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as her second orgasm consumed her. She choked on a moan, surprised that anyone could make her feel this much pleasure. It was incredible and an experience that she would never forget.

"Emily," Alison moaned several times as she pushed on the back of Emily's head, afraid that if she let go that the brunette might move away from her.

Emily could feel a slight tremble in Alison's thighs and she could hear the shorter woman's ragged breathing. She knew that the blonde was coming for her and just the thought made Emily moan as well. Pleasuring Ali was the most satisfying thing she had ever done. She licked and sucked until the other woman's body began to still. Once she was sure that Alison had ridden out all the waves of her orgasm, Emily crawled back up the blonde's body.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked while brushing her nose against the other woman's.

"Relaxed." Alison kissed Emily between every word she spoke. "Adored... wonderful... and so satisfied."

Emily smiled and happily kissed the other woman until Alison flipped their position and pinned her down. Emily smirked as she looked into Alison's bright, blue eyes. "Someone is feeling awfully confident all of a sudden."

"It's your turn now," Alison purred as she leaned down to nip at Emily's neck. "So, how do you want it?"

"However you are comfortable giving it to me." Emily sighed out as Alison began placing open mouthed kisses across her shoulder and neck.

"Spread your legs," Alison demanded and Emily groaned at the blonde's demand. If Alison could turn her on simply by speaking, she couldn't image what it would be like to actually be touched by her. Emily opened her legs for the other woman and immediately Alison lowered her hand and pressed her fingertips against Emily's clit. She circled the small bud with moderate pressure causing Emily's eyes to flutter closed.

She tangled her fingers in blonde locks while the two feverishly kissed. Alison experimented with her movements, starting off with rubbing tight circles then switching to up and down strokes. Emily responded to every touch with gasps and moans. She wasn't sure how Alison was already so good at pleasing her because most women who were inexperienced in that department didn't do as well in the beginning.

Emily slipped her tongue between Alison's lips and intensely made out with the other woman while Alison's fingers brought her closer and closer to her climax. When Emily began bucking her hips forward Alison slowed her movements just to tease the swimmer. Emily whimpered in protest causing Alison to circle her fingers even faster. The brunette cried out at the sudden sensation and found herself groaning when Alison slowed down once more.

"Ali, stop teasing. I'm close." Emily harshly whispered.

Alison was amazed at how much Emily was enjoying herself. She honestly had no idea what she was doing but Emily seemed pleased with it nonetheless. Alison was even more amazed that on her first try, she was able to bring the other woman to her orgasm in a matter of minutes. Emily tilted her head back and squeezed the blankets in her fists while panting and moaning. She called out Alison's name causing the blonde to squeeze her eyes shut as tingles spread throughout her own body. Emily released the bedding and tangled both hands in Alison's disheveled locks while her breathing and moaning became uncontrollable. Alison continued moving her fingers in the same quick circular motion until the other woman's pleasure subsided. She kept her eyes locked on the tanned woman's face until it finally relaxed and her entire body sank into the blankets.

Emily lazily opened her eyes and blinked a few times before wrapping her arms around Alison's shoulders and kissing the other woman softly. "Ali," She deeply sighed while widely smiling.

"You ok?" The blonde teased.

"I've never been better... I've never had better." The tanned woman practically moaned.

"You're just saying that," Alison said while playfully nipping at the brunette's jaw.

"I'm really not. You are something else, Alison DiLaurentis. You have been holding out on me." Emily said with a soft chuckle.

"I just know what feels good when I touch myself, so I did that to you."

"Do that every time and we will be just fine." Emily gushed while pulling the blonde in for a deep, smoldering kiss.

"So there will be more times?" Alison teased as she pulled away.

"There will be so many more times... And I'm only talking about tonight." Emily purred while sliding a thigh between Alison's legs, causing the blonde to gasp in surprise. "Are you ready for another round or do you need to take a break?" Emily asked while kneading the shorter woman's backside.

"I think you will tap out before I do." Alison challenged.

Emily arched one brow with a smirk. "Is this going to be a competition? Because I am definitely ok with a sex marathon."

Alison rotated her hips, grinding her drenched core against Emily's toned thigh. "Try and keep up, baby."

Emily was a little surprised that Alison was feeling confident so shortly after her first time but it wasn't unheard of. Emily assumed it was because Alison was completely comfortable with her, which made her feel amazing. Between Alison's newfound confidence and Emily's competitive side, she knew she was in for a long night that she never wanted to end.

 **I know it has been almost two weeks since I have updated but I had to rewrite this chapter because it just wasn't good enough. Not even close, so that took some time to fix. If there are any inconsistency errors, I apologize. It took me a while to make all the changes and I hope I didn't overlook anything.**

 **Also, my classes just started and there are only three chapters remaining, so I won't be doing multiple updates in one week like I used to. However, you won't have to wait long for the updates. To make up for having to wait, this chapter is the longest one so far. Probably the longest of the entire story. Feel free to share your thoughts with me!**


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Emily woke up to a bright ray of light shining on her face. She groaned and rolled over, feeling the warmth of another body. She was startled as her eyes shot open before she remembered that Alison had spent the night. When she looked up, Emily was met with the most stunning sight she had ever been fortunate enough to bear witness to. Alison Dilaurentis had her head propped on her palm, wearing nothing but a smile as she stared down at the tanned beauty. Emily suddenly remembered everything that had occurred the night before and felt herself blushing. Alison was the only person who had ever managed to make Emily blush and it was a nice change of pace.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Alison softly spoke before leaning down and connecting her lips with Emily's.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?" Emily questioned as she lazily wrapped her arm around Alison's waist.

"Not long. Maybe fifteen minutes." Alison replied while snuggling close to the brunette.

"What have you been doing?" Emily asked as she released a long yawn.

"I was watching you," Alison spoke so softly that Emily almost didn't hear her. "You are just so beautiful. I couldn't convince myself to look away. I tried but I kept telling myself 'just a little bit longer.' You ended up waking up before I managed to take my eyes off of you."

Emily blushed even harder and tried to hide it by nuzzling her face into Alison's neck but she woman knew the way her words had affected the tanned woman. She lightly trailed her fingers up and down against Emily's spine, simply enjoying their close proximity.

"About last night," Emily started. "Are you still feeling alright about it?"

"I am more than alright. In fact, I think I'm ready to do it all over again." Alison said as she hungrily stared at the swimmer.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I know I did. You surprised me with just how sexy you can be." Emily purred before placing a kiss to Alison's cheek.

"I think I surprised myself too," Alison replied with a laugh. "I just couldn't help myself. I wanted you so badly."

"You can have me anytime you want. I am all yours." Emily said while pressing on Alison's shoulder, guiding the other woman onto her back so she could rest her head on the blonde's chest.

They laid in silence for a moment while Alison threaded her fingers through Emily's raven locks before she spoke. "I love this."

"Me too. I'm so happy." Emily agreed.

"Happy enough to be my girlfriend?" Alison questioned causing Emily to release an amused laugh.

"What is so funny?" Alison asked in a stern tone, though she was more curious than anything else.

"I just think it's interesting that you ask that after you slept with me. Normal people establish that before they get naked together."

Alison playfully rolled her eyes. "Then we aren't normal."

"Not at all... But yes, Alison. I will be your girlfriend. I would have asked myself but I didn't want to pressure you. I am the first woman you have been involved with and I didn't know if you were ready to fully embrace it or even tell people."

"I want everyone to know you're mine. Then maybe all those girls will stop trying to get with you." Alison said with a glare causing Emily to laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"Women flirt with you literally all the time. You are probably so used to it that you don't even notice but I do. The barista at the brew, the cashier at that store in the mall, the pizza delivery girl..." Alison was ready to list more but Emily cut her off with a kiss before she pulled away laughing.

"Ali, it doesn't matter what girls flirt with me or what guys hit on you... And don't think I didn't notice the waiter hitting on you when we went to The Grille because I did... But what matters is that we are together. I don't have time to pay attention to anyone else. You are all I can even think about."

Alison's face softened as Emily rested her head on her chest once more.

"So when we go to school on Monday, I can go in holding your hand?" Alison hopefully asked, causing Emily's stomach to flutter.

"I would love that... I just don't want our parents to know about us yet." Emily replied, slightly confusing the blonde.

"Why not?"

"Because we won't be able to have sleepovers anymore. We will have a curfew when we spend time together and there will be an open door policy when you are here. It will put a damper on our sex life and considering that we just started sleeping together, I am nowhere near ready for it to stop."

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't tell them yet." Alison agreed with a chuckle. "But your mom knows you date women. You don't think she will eventually suspect that something is going on between us?"

"Eventually, yes. And if she ever asks me then I won't lie to her... I just hope she doesn't ask for a long time." Emily added with a laugh.

"If that happens then we will have to move the sleepovers to my house only."

"Yeah, and I'll have to lie and say that I am with one of the girls. Then they will have to lie to cover for me. It's just easier if our parents know nothing... How do you think your parents would react if they did know you were with another woman?" Emily asked, suddenly becoming concerned.

She knew that Alison was from California and that many people from there were used to homosexuality but she also knew that older generations didn't always understand it.

"My parents wouldn't care if I brought home an alien," Alison said with a smile. "I am their little princess. As long as something or someone is making me smile then it is alright in their book."

"That is exactly the way my dad is and I can't wait for you to meet him... My mom was a different story. She had a difficult time understanding it but by now she is ok. It just took some time." Emily explained.

"I'm glad things worked out in the long run. You deserve to be loved and accepted."

"You know what else I deserve?" Emily said as she looked at her girlfriend with a playful glint in her eyes.

"What?" Alison questioned with a smile.

"I deserve some breakfast. You had me going all night long and if I want to have any energy to function today so that I can go pick up my car then I need to eat." Emily said with a smirk.

"You had plenty to eat last night. I will gladly feed you again this morning." Alison said with her own smirk causing Emily's face to fall expressionless.

It would take her some time to get used to the dirty things that her girlfriend had to say. She also had to get used to Alison's sex drive. She had given the blonde orgasm after orgasm and she kept wanting more. Emily had created a monster and it seemed as though the beast was waking up once again.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis. You are an animal." Emily playfully scolded.

"It isn't my fault," Alison said with a fake pout as she reached for Emily's hand and guided it between her legs. "Just one round and then we can eat anything you want."

Emily would never be able to say no to the other woman. Especially when she wanted something like that. Emily caved-in to Alison's wish. Instead of one round, they ended up going for three before they made their way into the kitchen.

Alison promised that they could eat anything Emily wanted. It turned out that Emily wanted to eat the quickest and easiest breakfast possible because Alison was strutting around her kitchen wearing absolutely nothing and the view was too good to stay away from for more than a few minutes. Emily was only human.

After they had practically inhaled their toast, the two ended up in Emily's bed once more. The rest of the morning and into late afternoon was spent bringing each other over the edge time and time again. They went from Emily's bed, to the shower, then to the brunette's desk, and back to Emily's bed again before the swimmer was desperate to rest her body.

"Ali, can we please take another food break. I love this but I need to take another breather." An exhausted Emily requested while she was laying on her back desperately trying to catch her breath.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Alison teased as she popped her head out from under the blankets, sensually licking her lips to rid them of Emily's juices.

"I just need food. I'm going to order a pizza." Emily said as she scrolled through her contact list. "Do you want the usual?"

"That's fine with me. Just as long as we can get back in bed once we finish." Alison replied as she crawled up the bed and stretched out beside Emily.

"God, what have I started?" Emily asked with a wide smile.

"You love it," Alison smirked as she stretched her arms high above her head.

Emily stared at the blonde with a gentle expression before whispering, "I really do."

They ended up waiting for half an hour before their pizza arrived and Emily refused to let the blonde touch her until after they had lunch. Alison shot up off the bed when she heard a car door shut, muttering, "Finally." when she looked out the window to see the pizza delivery vehicle.

She had tried to start up another round with Emily while they waited for their food but the brunette decided she would tease the shorter woman and make her wait. Alison had eagerly listened for any sign of their food, looking out the window every time she heard the slightest noise. When Alison saw who was exiting the vehicle she smirked and turned to Emily who was throwing a t-shirt over her head.

"I'll answer the door!" Alison enthusiastically announced as she grabbed the sheet off of Emily's bed and wrapped it around herself before scurrying out of the room. She made it down the stairs before Emily could stop her. She jerked open the door and faked a smile as the delivery girl took in her appearance. Emily managed to throw on a pair of shorts and entered the room to see Alison signing the receipt and taking the pizza. The delivery girl caught Emily's eye before mumbling something about having a nice day before she practically ran away from the Fields' residence.

"Was that necessary, Alison?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you. I am going to make sure the world knows that you are mine." Alison casually replied while carrying the pizza into the kitchen.

As soon as Alison placed the box on the island she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips press to her cheek. "You are cute when you're jealous."

Alison laughed and shook her head. "I'm glad you think so. I'm going to claim you in front of anyone who tries flirting with you in front of me."

"I'll remember that the next time some guy starts eyeing my girl," Emily said with a chuckle.

"I'd love to see a jealous Emily," Alison commented as she pulled out a slice of pizza, passing it over her shoulder for Emily to bite into.

Emily spoke after she swallowed. "I think a little jealousy is normal."

"I agree. Just as long as we don't go psycho and overboard, which I won't." Alison said as she took her own bite from the pizza.

"I have to admit, the expression on the pizza girl's face was priceless," Emily added with a laugh, causing Alison to smile.

They had both been smiling a lot more than normal. It was a wonderful feeling to be so happy and complete and neither woman wanted that to change. After eating, Alison reached for Emily's hand and guided her upstairs and into the bedroom once again. Emily thought that Alison was going to be ready to have sex again but instead she reached for the remote and began flipping through the various channels.

"And here I thought you were ready to pounce me." Emily teased as she took a seat on the bed beside the blonde.

"I think enough is enough, Emily. Geez, let me take a breather." Alison said while fighting to keep a straight face.

Emily's jaw dropped as she stared at the blonde who refused to take her eyes off of the television screen. "Reall, Ali? Really?"

"Yes, really. A girl needs a break every now and then." Alison said as she felt the corner of her lips turning up.

"This coming from the woman who wanted more and more. Who begged me not to stop. This coming from the person that I had to practically pry off of my body just so I could use the restroom. This coming from the person who wouldn't even let me shower by myself without following me and burying her fingers inside of me?"

"I don't recall any of that," Alison replied while finally selecting a movie and placing the remote on the nightstand.

Instead of having a comeback, Emily grabbed the sheet and forcefully ripped it away from Alison's body causing her to squeal. She grabbed the blonde by her thighs and pulled them around her hips before pinning the shorter woman to the bed. Emily began hungrily kissing the other woman, who eagerly returned it. The two ended up spending the rest of their night exactly as they spent the day, tangled up in each other, breathless and gasping as they repetitively brought each other over the edge.

For both women, there were many firsts. It was the first time Emily had ever been intimate with anyone in her own bed. It was the first time she ever had sex with feelings. It was the first time she wanted to be someone's girlfriend and the first time she didn't stop talking to someone once they showed their jealous side. It was the first time she wanted to be loyal to the woman she was sleeping with.

For Alison, it was the first time she had sex. It was the first time she trusted another person enough for them to touch her in that way. It was the first time she ever had feelings for a woman, both sexual and romantic. It was the first time that she came to terms with the fact that maybe her life wouldn't be exactly as she had always imagined it. There were a lot of first and Emily and Alison were both happy to experience them together.

After Emily convinced Alison to take one more food break to finish the pizza and a quick trip to pick up her abandoned car, the two had brushed their teeth and were cuddling in bed. For the first time that day, they had no intention of starting up another round, though they had both opted to remain without clothes. Emily was on her back while Alison rested her head against the tanned woman's chest.

"This was the best day of my life," Alison whispered while trailing the tips of her fingers up and down against Emily's arm.

"It was mine too." Emily agreed while pressing her lips to Alison's forehead.

"I need to tell you something... I wanted to say it earlier but I didn't want to potentially ruin anything because we were having such a perfect day."

"You can tell me anything, Ali." Emily encouraged while tightening her hold on the shorter woman.

Alison took a deep breath as she braced herself. "Emily, I'm falling in love with you," She whispered, afraid of the other woman's reaction while simultaneously needing to get it off her chest.

Emily reached for her girlfriend's chin, tilting her face up so she could look into Alison's deep, blue eyes. "You love me?"

"I do," Alison confidently confirmed.

There were more firsts for Emily. It was the first time that anyone had ever said that to her. It was the first time she wanted someone to say it to her. It was the first time she wanted to say it herself, so she did.

"I love you, Alison. God, I love you so much." Emily gushed while pressing her forehead against Alison's. The smile that took over the blonde's face was something that Emily would never forget. She committed it to memory before pressing her lips to Alison's. The two kissed and held onto each other as if they were afraid someone might try to forcefully part them. Emily held onto the blonde's hair and jaw while Alison was clinging to the swimmers toned arms. They weren't sure how much time had passed before either of them was willing to break the lip lock. The way that Alison looked at Emily with pure adoration took her breath away.

Emily finally understood what Spencer and Aria had always been trying to make her understand. A relationship wasn't bad. Falling in love wasn't frightening. Being with only one person was a great thing. Sex with feelings involved was even better than any hookup she had ever experienced. One day she would have to admit to her friends that they were right. Though her friends knew something was going on, she could already see the smug look on Spencer's face and the excitement in Aria's eyes. Emily had no issue admitting that she hadn't been right because it felt so incredible to be wrong.

 **Hey, I know it has been forever since I updated. I apologize for that, but the last chapter received a significantly less than normal amount of feedback. So basically, I just didn't have any motivation to post this chapter and I ended up forgetting about it for a little while. Sorry to those of you who were looking forward to a quick update. I hope you liked this one. I am a sucker for morning-after Emison. Only two more chapters remaining!**


	16. Chapter 16

Neither woman wanted their amazing weekend to end but reality came crashing down upon them and they knew they needed to go to school. Alison had convinced her mother to let Emily stay the night at their house on Sunday, despite the fact that it was a school night. At first, the older DiLaurentis woman had said no but Alison put on a dramatic show, which eventually caused her mother to cave in.

"Please, mom. Let Emily stay the night. We won't stay up late." Alison begged.

"Alison Lauren, It is a school night. You know the rules. You have been with Emily all weekend and you will see her in the morning." Mrs. DiLaurentis said with a stern voice.

"But mom, she will be home all alone. What if something happens to her? It will be all your fault!"

"My fault? I'm not going to break into her house and hurt the poor girl!" Mrs. DiLaurentis said with an eye roll at her dramatic daughter.

"Yeah, but you could prevent it by allowing her to stay with us." The blonde reasoned.

There was a brief stare down before Mrs. DiLaurentis released a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, fine. If it will get you to be quiet then fine!"

Alison jumped up to hug her mother while chanting, "Thank you, thank you."

She then ran out the front door to wave Emily inside, who was patiently waiting in her car.

It was more difficult staying at Alison's house now that they wanted to spend their alone time with minimal clothing but they managed the entire evening without getting caught. Emily ended up being more nervous than Alison, especially after the blonde convinced Emily to wear nothing but a t-shirt and panties as pajamas.

"Ali, I don't want to get caught." Emily protested while Alison pinned her to the bed and began lavishing her neck with attention using only her lips and tongue.

"The door is locked and they won't hear anything over the music." Alison insisted.

"But what if they can tell somehow? I don't want them to think I'm violating their baby girl." Emily insisted.

Alison pressed her lips to Emily's ear as she spoke. "You've done it all weekend. Why stop now?"

The song ended and changed to one with a slow beat and plenty of bass. Alison wasn't ready to stop fooling around with her girlfriend, so she hatched a devilish idea. She sat up and smirked down at the other woman as she began to slowly grind against Emily's lap. The swimmer slowly sat up and squeezed the shorter woman's backside as encouragement while the blonde gave her a lap dance.

"Hmm, not so ready for me to stop now, are we?" Alison teased as she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and rotated her hips to the beat of the song.

Emily practically growled in her ear. "You better not."

Alison seductively laughed as her grinding got a bit rougher, causing Emily's eyes to actually roll into the back of her head.

She wasn't sure why she was getting so turned on when they weren't even having sex but she knew Alison Lauren DiLaurentis was her weakness. It still amazed Emily how being sexy came so naturally to the other woman, considering how inexperienced she was. However, Emily wasn't going to argue against it, especially when Alison removed her top and continued teasing her.

Emily stared at Alison's pale breasts, loving the contrast between their skin tones and thanking God that Alison had already removed her bra. She slid her hands down the back of Alison's panties, squeezing the other woman's backside while praying that the song would never end. No one had ever given Emily a lap dance and it was by far one of the sexiest moments of her entire life. She leaned forward and nuzzled her face between Alison's breasts causing the blonde to smirk as she threaded her fingers through Emily's hair to hold her in place. It wasn't until she felt a tongue stroking her skin that she pushed Emily flat onto the bed and winked as she slowly bounced up and down on Emily's lap. Emily audibly groaned as she squeezed Alison's bare thighs.

"Take your shirt off." The blonde demanded and Emily obeyed without a second thought.

They spent the remainder of the evening exactly as they had the entire weekend. The only difference was they had to struggle to remain quiet, which Alison quickly learned was a problem for her.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Emily was the first one to wake up for school the next morning. Alison easily ignored her alarm but Emily didn't mind waking up early. They had both fallen asleep completely naked after making love until the early hours of the morning. Emily smiled as she snaked her arm around Alison's torso and began kissing across the sleeping woman's shoulder. Once Alison was awake she hummed her approval as Emily's lips moved to her neck.

"Let's stay right here all day," Alison spoke in her raspy morning voice.

"I'm sure your mom would notice," Emily said between kisses.

"Nah, we can park your car down the street and sneak back into bed," Alison suggested causing Emily to lovingly roll her eyes.

"We have to behave or else I'll never get to stay with you on a school night ever again."

Alison sighed, knowing her girlfriend was right. "You're no fun."

"That's not what you said last night when my tongue was buried inside of you," Emily said with a smirk as she pinched Alison's bare cheek.

Alison hummed at the memory as she rolled over, tossing a leg over Emily's hip. "How much time do we have until we need to leave?"

Emily raised her head to check the clock before replying. "If we both take ten minutes or less a piece in the shower, spend thirty minutes actually getting ready and eat breakfast on the way to school then we have about ten minutes to spare." Emily calculated.

"We can shower together to save time and I can get ready in fifteen, what about you?" Alison asked as she looked at Emily with bedroom eyes.

"I can get ready in ten," Emily said with a smirk before rolling Alison onto her back and having her way with the blonde once again.

~X~X~X~X~X~

As it turned out, Alison loved morning sex. She loved it so much that Emily was able to get her off in only a few short minutes, which the brunette had relentlessly teased her girlfriend about on the way to school. They ended up having plenty of time to spare, especially after their joint shower. The two made small talk once they made their way into the school's parking lot, opting to remain inside of the tanned woman's vehicle until the last minute. After talking and sharing several lingering kisses Emily checked the time before resting her forehead against Alison's.

"We have about eight minutes to go to our lockers and make it to class on time," Emily said with a sigh but smiled at the blonde woman who gave an exaggerated pout.

"I just want to go back home with you and spend the day sleeping," Alison said with a groan.

"My mom still isn't back from Texas. If you want, we can go to mine after school and take a nice long nap. I actually don't have swim practice today, so I just so happen to be free." Emily suggested while she reached for her bag.

"Hmm," Alison pretended to ponder her options. "I don't know. I may have better things to do later."

"Please," Emily said with a scoff as she stepped out of her vehicle. "Like what?"

Alison followed, quick to catch up with her girlfriend. "You."

Emily's eyes shot open and glanced at a smug Alison DiLaurentis. "I need to get used to your sexy little comments. They are going to drive me insane."

Alison reached for Emily's hand, lacing their finger's together as they entered the school. She leaned close to Emily's ear and playfully nipped it before speaking. "That's not the only thing that is going to drive you crazy."

Emily groaned again. "Ali, I'll never make it through the school day if you don't calm down. Didn't you get enough this morning?" Emily teased.

"I'll never get enough, but fine, I'll play nice... For now." The blonde said with a smirk as they walked hand in hand down the hall in the direction of Alison's locker. No one seemed to give them a second glance, which was a relief to Emily. She didn't want anyone to scare Alison and cause the other woman to retreat into her shell. Coming out was a big deal and she was happy that Alison was openly embracing it as though it wasn't a big deal. It shouldn't have to be a big deal. Alison only released her lover's hand so that she could sort through the contents of her locker. Once the blonde had successfully deposited her bag and removed her stack of books she reached for Emily's hand once more. "Ok, time for your locker."

Emily smiled at how easy it seemed for Alison, remembering that she didn't handle it as well when she realized she was attracted to women. Alison was treating it as a normal relationship because it was. Emily just didn't think Alison would be so quick to come to terms with it. She was constantly being pleasantly surprised by the other woman. Everything was going smoothly until the happy couple crossed paths with Noel Kahn. He took one look at their clasped hands and had to open his mouth. Emily had hoped he wouldn't but of course, he wouldn't allow this opportunity to pass by.

"Hey, Ali. I wanted to invite you over to my house this weekend." He started, waiting for Alison to take the bait but she didn't. Instead, she and Emily continued on their path to the tanned woman's locker but unfortunately, Noel continued to follow.

"I was inviting you because I thought you would like to have sex." Alison felt Emily's grip become tighter but they still ignored him.

"Come on, Ali. You know I could make you feel much better. You can't count what you do with Emily as sex. You need to come home with me so you don't have to be a virgin for the rest of your life. I'll give you something you can really feel."

Alison was happy to ignore him but his comments were becoming too vulgar and she needed to stop him before he got even more out of hand. She spun around on her heels and faced him with rage burning behind her deep, blue eyes.

"I have to disagree with that," Alison started. "I don't think anyone could feel that little guy." She said while motioning her hand in the direction of his pants.

Alison heard someone in the background yelling 'Oooooh' at her comment, which Noel didn't find amusing.

"But don't worry, Noel. Emily is taking really good care of ALL of my needs. Don't feel bad that you aren't able to do it yourself. I guess we all know who the better option is." Alison's expression turned smug when she saw a look of anger flash across Noel's face.

She then turned and tugged on Emily's hand, leaving him behind before he could come up with anything else to say. "Wow, Ali. That was sexy."

"What? Me finally shutting him up?" Alison said with a laugh, though the entire situation had her heart pounding.

"Yeah, the way you handled yourself. It was such a turn on." Emily gushed.

"You just like it because I was complimenting you and your sexual abilities." Alison teased.

"That was just a plus," Emily smirked as they reached her locker.

As Emily was pulling items out of her locker, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer came walking down the hall, smiling when they saw their other friends.

"Hey, guys. Have a good weekend?" Aria asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we just hung around my house the entire time. Didn't get out much." Emily replied before closing her locker to face the other four women.

"Did you three have a good weekend?" Alison asked as they began walking in the direction of Hanna and Alison's first class.

"It was fine, same old same. Study, study, study." Spencer said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I tried to get this bitch to come out with me but she was too busy getting intimate with her textbooks," Hanna said with a laugh.

"Classy, Han," Spencer said causing Aria to laugh, which she failed to hide.

"Well, these two didn't answer their phones all weekend," Hanna said as she motioned to Emily and Aliso. "Spencer was being a Hastings and Aria had family plans so I was lonely all weekend." Hanna pouted.

"What about Caleb?" Emily asked, causing Hanna to mischievously smile.

"Ok, so I wasn't entirely lonely."

They continued chatting until they reached both blonde's first class.

"Alright, well I'll see you suckers later," Hanna said as she entered the classroom.

Alison looked up at Emily and innocently batted her eyelashes as she waited for the swimmer to make the first move. Emily knew what her girlfriend wanted and smiled as she leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss to her lips. She went to pull away but Alison followed, holding the kiss for a few seconds longer before reluctantly pulling away.

Hanna dropped her books onto her desk and eagerly made her way back into the hallway, ready to interrogate her friends.

"Wait, what was that?"

"That was a kiss, Hanna. You're eighteen. I figured you would know what that is by now." Emily teased.

"So when did this happen?" Aria asked with an approving smile.

"It's been building for a while now," Alison admitted.

"Yeah, we just finally made it official this weekend," Emily said as she lovingly wrapped an arm around Alison's waist causing the blonde to rest her head against Emily's chest.

"Oh, so now I know why you guys didn't answer your phone. Too busy enjoying having the Fields' household all to yourselves." Hanna suggestively wiggled her eyebrows causing Alison to blush.

Emily held the blonde tighter as she kissed the top of her head. Alison had no issue being confident in bed but in public she was shy. It was honestly one of the cutest things Emily had ever seen.

"Yep, that's all the answer I needed... Good for you guys." Hanna said with a smirk.

"And on that note, we should all be getting to class," Spencer said, trying to save Emily and Alison from any more of Hanna's teasing comments, though Alison would have to endure them during class with no one to save her.

"Yeah, we only have a few minutes until the bell rings. I'm happy for you guys." Aria said as she walked away with Spencer immediately following. Hanna winked at the happy couple before reentering the classroom and taking her seat, leaving Emily to say goodbye to her girlfriend in peace.

"I'll see you at lunch. Try not to miss me too much." Emily teased.

"I already miss you," Alison said as she tightened her arms around the taller woman.

Emily pressed her lips to her lover's forehead as she inhaled the sweet scent of Alison's shampoo.

"I love you." Emily's words filled Alison's stomach with tingles.

They had whispered those three words all weekend long as they made passionate love but hearing Emily say them out in the open felt different. It made it more real somehow and Alison adored it.

"I love you so much."

Alison watched as Emily walked away before she entered her own class, rolling her eyes as she realized Hanna was impatiently waiting for her, most likely going to ask a million embarrassing questions. To be honest, Alison didn't mind. She was just glad that things had progressed with Emily to the point that she even had something to be interrogated about by her friends.

"So, you and Emily," Hanna said the second Alison sat down.

"Yes?" Alison replied with a shy smile.

"So, how was it?" Hanna asked causing Alison to nearly choke.

"Hanna, I am not about to divulge that information to you," Alison said as she furiously blushed.

"So you DID do it. I knew it." Hanna said with a wide grin.

"That's none of your concern." Alison smoothly replied.

"Oh, come on. Been there, done that. We can totally compare notes." Hanna said, knowing good and well that she would be pushing Alison's buttons.

"Do not remind me that you have had sex with my girlfriend," Alison grumbled, though she wasn't angry.

"Fine, but we are friends. We are supposed to talk about stuff like that." Hanna insisted causing Alison to sigh.

"Fine, if you can ask a reasonable question I will consider answering it."

"Was that really your first time with a woman?"

Alison nodded which spurred Hanna to come up with more questions.

"How was it? Did you like it?"

Alison smirked at the other blonde before replying. "You are the one that said 'been there, done that.' Do YOU think I liked it?"

"Judging by the teeth marks on your neck, I think you fucking loved it." Hanna blurted out causing Alison to drop her head onto the desk.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hanna said as she turned around in her desk to face the front of the classroom.

There was no way that Alison was going to be able to concentrate in class now that she had images of her weekend with Emily floating around in her head. The sounds of Emily having an orgasm began echoing throughout her mind and Alison had to cross her legs and take a few deep breaths in order to focus on the teacher. It was difficult, but she managed to take notes in class. She knew she would need to look over them later because she absorbed none of the information. It didn't matter to her if she practically missed out on one class because she was truly happy. She was happy with her relationship. She was happy with her friends. She was happy with her home life. Things were falling into place for the first time in her life and Alison would gladly answer a million absurd questions from Hanna just as long as her life could stay exactly the way that it was.

 **Thanks for all of the amazing reviews you have given me for the last chapter. It definitely motivated me to edit this chapter and upload it. I wanted to post this a few days ago but now there is only one chapter remaining and I'm not ready for this story to end yet. Thanks for keeping up with this story! You guys are the best!**


	17. Chapter 17

It had almost been a week since Emily and Alison went public about their relationship. Nothing major had happened as a result. There were a few extra stares when the two walked down the hall together and the occasional catcall when they shared a parting kiss but for the most part, everything was normal. Almost normal. There were a few guys and even some girls that went out of their way to flirt with Alison but she politely brushed them all off.

Emily was experiencing an increase in her popularity as well. She always had women trying to gain her attention but now that she was in a real relationship it somehow made her more appealing to them. Many people wanted what they couldn't have and that was exactly the way they were looking at Emily. However, she had no interest in them. Every time some girl tried to catch her eye, Emily pretended that she didn't notice them. There was only one woman she wanted to look at.

Emily had just walked Alison to her class and reluctantly said goodbye before leaving the shorter woman behind. Alison hated when they had to go their separate ways but she loved it as well because she always got a goodbye kiss before her girlfriend walked away. With a love drunk smile, she walked into the room and took an empty seat near the back. Noel glanced over his shoulder and saw Alison sitting alone in their shared class. This was the same class that he used to sit beside her everyday but ever since Emily had told the truth about his intentions Alison sat as far away from him as possible. Noel had grown accustomed to the blonde's cold shoulder and eventually, he stopped trying to sit with her but for some reason, he wanted to change that. He smiled and eased his way into the desk beside her that was conveniently empty.

Alison glanced up in his direction and had to do a double take. She sighed and slammed her textbook shut. She immediately began packing her things but Noel tried talking despite the fact that his presence was clearly unwanted. He expected as much from the feisty blonde.

"Calm down for a minute. I just wanted to talk."

Alison stared at him in disbelief for a brief moment but continued gathering her belongings nonetheless.

"So, you and Emily, huh?" He questioned while shifting his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

"What about us?" She spat.

"I was just wondering how it's going?" He asked with a smile that Alison already knew wasn't genuine.

"Not that it is any of your business but things with Emily are perfect," Alison replied monotonously while reaching for her purse.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Noel said as he leaned back in his seat.

Alison didn't reply, she merely stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I just mean that it obviously won't last forever. People like Emily and me, we don't settle down. Not when there is a wide world full of women just begging for us."

"You and Emily are two completely different people. She is amazing and you are a piece of garbage." Alison said as she stood with her arms tightly wrapped around her books.

"If you say so, but if I had to make a guess I would say that things are only perfect because you are spreading your legs for her. The second you stop she will get bored of you. And when that happens you can come spread your legs for me."

"You are delusional. Really, you need help." Alison said as she marched across the classroom and took the only other empty seat, which was thankfully far away from Noel.

Noel smiled as he stared at the back of Alison's head. He wanted to get under her skin and he had a feeling that he had accomplished his goal.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Alison didn't want to believe the things that Noel had said. She knew Emily better than she knew anyone and she also knew that Noel was nothing but trouble. However, his suggestion that Emily only wanted her for sex was still floating around in her mind no matter how many times she tried to push it away. She knew it was ridiculous but there was still a part of her that was afraid. Afraid that Noel could actually be right.

After class, Alison was the first to leave the room. The moment the bell rang she was on her feet and speedwalking in the direction of Emily's locker. She needed to see her girlfriend. She needed the assurance that they were going to be ok. She needed to feel Emily's presence because it was the only thing that would wipe away all the negative feelings that Noel had implanted inside of her.

Alison smiled when she rounded the corner and saw Emily and Hanna sorting through their lockers. Before Alison could get any closer another student approached the swimmer. Sure, she was pretty, but Alison didn't feel threatened. Alison relaxed when she saw the disinterested look upon Emily's face but she got a little flustered when the girl rested her hand on the brunette's shoulder. Alison continued walking in their direction and smiled when Emily shrugged the other woman's hand off.

The girl was in the middle of a sentence when Emily looked up and saw Alison. A genuine smile took over her features and she walked toward the blonde without allowing the girl to finish what she was saying. Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde and Alison sighed in relief.

"Is she hitting on you?" Alison whispered.

"Unfortunately," Emily replied while squeezing the shorter woman a fraction tighter.

As the two pulled away from the embrace the same girl took a few steps in their direction. She smiled at Emily again and vaguely stated, "The offer is still on the table. Just keep it in mind."

Alison looked at the strange girl and smiled. "I promise she won't. She has other things to think about, but I can't blame you for trying."

"Buuuuuurn." was the only thing either woman could hear.

They both looked back to see Hanna widely grinning. Alison giggled and Emily fondly rolled her eyes. They walked back to join their blonde friend, completely ignoring the random girl who failed to gain Emily's attention. It put Alison's mind at ease. As long as she was in the room Emily's eyes were all on her. No one else could steal the attention from her and Alison knew that Noel was wrong. Noel was always wrong.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Later that night, Emily and Alison were alone in the brunette's room. Usually, they would put on a movie and spend the entire time making out. Sometimes Emily would make the first move and other times it was Alison but they always fell into the same pattern. However, Alison found that she wasn't in the mood for their usual activities.

She spent almost five minutes picking a movie while Emily lazily rested her head on the shorter woman's lap. Alison absentmindedly ran her fingers through Emily's raven locks until she found a movie that she actually wanted to watch. Once she pressed play, she sat the remote aside and tugged on Emily's arm until the brunette sat up.

"Come cuddle with me," Alison demanded with a soft smile.

Emily happily wrapped her arm around the tiny blonde and pulled until her front was flush with Alison's back. They always started off like this. Innocently cuddling before one of them began placing some not so innocent kisses on the other. This time it was Emily who was trying to get Alison's attention.

She grabbed a handful of Alison's golden curls and pushed them aside as she pressed her lips to the back of the other woman's neck. Alison shivered and felt her eyes flutter closed. That was her weak spot and Emily knew it. She knew it well. When she felt her girlfriend's teeth lightly scraping at the base of her neck she wanted to moan. She wanted to tell her to keep going but there was a voice in the back of her head that stopped her. Instead, Alison rolled over in Emily's arms and stared at her with the expression of a lost puppy.

"What's wrong, my love?" Emily whispered.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling very sexy tonight."

"You are always sexy." Emily encouraged.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not in the mood," Alison said with a pout.

"Hey," Emily said as she reached for the blonde's chin, lifting it. "You never have to apologize for that."

"So, it is ok if we just cuddle?" Alison nervously asked.

"Ali, as long as I am beside you I am happy. I don't care what we do. If my girl wants to cuddle and watch a movie then that is what we will do." Emily declared with a genuine smile before leaning in to kiss Alison's cheek.

It eased Alison's stress and suddenly she felt stupid for allowing Noel to get inside her head. Of course, Emily wasn't like Noel. Of course, she didn't just want Alison for sex. She smiled as she made herself comfortable on her back while Emily used her chest as a pillow. They didn't talk for the rest of the movie but Alison continued threading her fingers through Emily's silky hair until the credits began to play. She looked down and smiled when she noticed that Emily had fallen asleep. She pressed her lips to Emily's forehead and began rubbing her back in an attempt at waking the brunette. When Emily opened her eyes she looked around and sat up. She yawned and stretched her arms high over her head.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. That workout I did after school nearly killed me. Even when it isn't swim season, coach still doesn't go easy on us."

"You are her star. She's afraid you will get soft." Alison said as she admired Emily's exposed abdomen as the brunette continued to stretch. "And I have to say, I appreciate all the hard work."

Alison reached forward and lightly scratched Emily's abs, causing the brunette the chuckle.

"I thought you weren't in the mood," Emily commented.

"I wasn't. That was also over an hour ago." Alison said with a devilish smile.

She wasn't in the mood earlier but something about the knowledge that Emily would happily skip sex just to cuddle eased her mind. It eased her mind so much that she found herself craving her girlfriend like she always did. Emily yawned once more and allowed her body to dramatically crash down on the bed.

"Sorry, love. I honestly don't think I could keep up with you right now. I am exhausted." Emily said as she reached for her girlfriend.

Alison scooted even closer and tossed her leg over Emily's hip.

"That is ok. It won't kill us to spend some time with our clothes on." Alison said with a soft laugh.

Once again, Alison felt stupid for listening to Noel.

"So, Noel tried to sit with me today." Alison began.

"He must have a death wish," Emily mumbled with a chuckle.

"Apparently. He tried getting under my skin and I hate to admit that it kind of worked."

"What happened?" Emily asked as she placed a loving kiss to Alison's collarbone.

"He told me that if I stopped having sex with you that you would get bored of me." Somehow, saying the words out loud made it seem even more ridiculous.

"Ali, don't listen to anything he has to say. If you never had sex with me again I would still be yours. Sure, I would miss it. A lot, but it wouldn't change how I feel." Emily assured the blonde.

"I know that, but there was this little voice in the back of my mind that kept saying what if he is right?" Alison shamefully admitted.

"Do you really think that about me?" Emily sadly asked as she began to pull away from her girlfriend.

Alison tightened her grip on the taller woman and refused to let her pull away.

"I don't think that about you. It was really just about my own insecurities. There are so many beautiful women in the world that want to be with you. They are more experienced than I am and I just felt like maybe one day you would see that."

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis. You are in so much trouble right now." Emily said in a stern voice.

"Me?" She questioned.

"Yes, you. Never doubt yourself. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Sure, you aren't the most experienced woman but I love that about you. I like that everything we do together is a first for you. I like that I get to teach you all these things and that you trust me enough to experience them with me. I have never dated someone before or even had them in my bed. I have never taken someone on a romantic date or held their hand in front of any and everyone. I have never told someone I loved them and I have never been in love before. So do not, even for two seconds, doubt yourself because you are everything I have ever wanted."

Suddenly Alison felt shy and quietly whispered, "Ok."

"I mean it, Alison. Don't let Noel or anyone make you have any doubts about us. You are my world."

"You are mine too." The blonde honestly admitted.

"So, in order to prove to you that I don't just want you for sex, I suppose I am going to have to cut you off," Emily said with a smirk.

Alion's eyes widened as she stared at the swimmer in disbelief. "No, no, no. That isn't necessary."

"Yeah, I think a sex ban will prove to you how much I really love you." Emily continued to tease.

"No, Emily. That is a horrible idea." Alison whined.

"I'll do anything to put your mind at ease," Emily added.

"Emily," Alison said with a pout. "my mind is at ease. You can't do this to me."

Emily asked with a laugh, "Can't do what?"

"You can't get me so hooked on you and then take it away." She said while giving Emily the saddest eyes she could conjure.

Emily loudly laughed at how dramatic her girlfriend was being. "As if I could ever keep my hands off of you for too long. I am just as hooked on you, ya know."

Alison finally relaxed and smiled. "You weren't actually going to stop sleeping with me, were you?"

"Not a chance. As long as you want me I am yours... Except for tonight because I am so very tired." Emily added the last part, earning a slap on her backside from the blonde.

"Tired or not, you are still mine."

"Oh, I am well aware. I think everyone knows that. That poor girl from school was just trying to flirt and you told her I wouldn't bother keeping her in mind. You probably damaged her confidence." Emily said while fighting off her laughter.

"She was being disrespectful. Everyone knows we are together and she still thought she could try and get with you? She even tried right in front of me. It was absurd!" Alison ranted while Emily widely smiled.

"I love it when you get jealous. You are so sexy." Emily playfully purred.

"Whatever," Alison said with an eye roll. "I just hate when people do that. They see two people happily together and they feel compelled to intervene. Really, what is wrong with people?" Alison huffed.

"Don't worry about other people. They can try as long as they want but it is only a waste of time because I'm never letting go of you. My heart is set on you, Alison."

Suddenly, Alison was no longer frustrated. She felt her stomach fluttering and a wide grin stretched across her face. Her heart was also set on Emily. She would never again let anyone cast doubt upon her in regards to her relationship with Emily. She was sure of them. She was sure they could make it. She was sure of their love and their commitment to their relationship. She was sure they would have a future together. Sure, most high school couples didn't survive once they entered the real world but she wasn't worried about them. When she looked into Emily's eyes she could see love. She could see strength. She could see a fighter. Emily would fight to keep them together, against any and all odds and she would fight equally as hard.

"My heart is set on you, Emily Fields." Alison breathed out as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against her girlfriend's.

"Then it is settled," Emily stated.

"What is that?" Alison asked with an amused eyebrow raise.

"That we are stuck together."

Alison laughed and shook her head. "Stuck isn't exactly the word I would use but I agree."

Emily tried to fight it but she released another long yawn and felt her eyes watering.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave," Alison said as she sat up and began searching for her boots.

"Sorry, I'm trying to stay awake."

"No need to apologize. Tomorrow is Friday, so we can spend the entire weekend alone if you want."

"Almost the entire weekend. I still have plans with the girls on Saturday and you're going out with Mona and Cece, remember?"

"I almost forgot. But that is great. I was starting to miss them. I don't want to be that couple that falls in love and ditches all of their friends." Alison said as she zipped her boots and stood beside the bed.

"I'll pick you up in the morning." Emily sleepily said as she reached out her arms for the blonde.

Alison leaned down and accepted the hug, placing a few kisses to the swimmer's cheek before whispering, "I can't wait."

As Alison left the Fields' residence she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Noel had attempted to damage their relationship but she felt like they were even stronger now. Emily wasn't going to let anything come between them and Alison was able to relax knowing that the person she fell for was one of the strongest and most loving people she had ever had the opportunity to meet.

 **Hi, everyone! This chapter wasn't part of my original plan, which means there is still one more remaining. I got in a writing mood and wrote this about a week ago. Let me know what you think and thanks for your continued support!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

 ** _Several Months Later_**

Emily walked down the crowded hallway of her dorm. Everyone was celebrating exams finally being over. The freshmen were especially ecstatic that they survived their first semester of college and Emily was no different. However, she didn't plan on getting drunk and waking up next to a stranger like some of her classmates. Emily had better ways to celebrate. She approached her door and slid the key into the lock. She let herself into the room, instantly being greeted by the most beautiful woman she would ever lay her eyes upon.

"Hey, Ali," Emily called out as she dropped her bag onto her rarely used bed before taking a seat on Alison's.

"Hello, my love," Alison said as she rolled her desk chair beside the bed to properly greet her roommate.

She pressed her lips to Emily's and smiled into the kiss when the swimmer pulled her closer just as she tried to lean back.

"It is getting wild out there," Emily commented as she removed her shoes and slid them under Alison's bed.

"So I've heard. No one is going to have a peaceful night tonight." Alison said with a laugh.

"Are you sure you don't want to join them?" Emily questioned as she stretched across the bed, resting her chin on the blonde's pillow, loving the way her girlfriend's scent wafted around her.

"We have been to many parties this semester. I don't think we will be missing much if we stay in this one night, but if you want to go then we definitely can. Whatever makes you happy." Alison said as she took the empty spot beside her girlfriend, stretching out and throwing an arm and a leg across the other woman's body.

"Honestly, I am exhausted from studying so much these past few weeks. A relaxing night with my girlfriend sounds incredible right now."

"Thank God. I really didn't want to go out tonight." Alison said with a relieved laugh. "It's just been a long week."

Emily rolled onto her side and pulled the shorter woman close to her body before rubbing their noses together. "I love you, Ali."

"I love you so much." The blonde replied with a wide grin.

"It's hard to believe that we have been together for over a year," Emily commented as she closed her eyes.

"It has been the best year of my life."

"Mine too." Emily agreed.

Just then Emily's phone rang in her back pocket. She pulled the device out and saw an incoming video call from Spencer. She swiped the screen and cuddled even closer to Alison so that they could both be on the camera.

"Hey, Spencer." Emily cheerfully called out.

"Hey, Em. Hi, Alison."

"Hello," Alison called out.

"I have a surprise for you," Spencer announced before two more familiar faces squeezed into the screen.

"What's up, bitches?" Hanna loudly asked while Aria just smiled and waved.

"Where are you guys?" Emily asked with a smile, always happy to hear from her friends.

"We're at Spencer's house in Rosewood. We all came home for winter break." Aria replied.

"Yeah, where your asses need to be." Hanna chimed in.

"How is UCLA?" Spencer asked, ignoring the blonde's comment.

Emily smiled and crawled over Alison's body before opening her door and holding her phone out into the hall for a brief moment before retracting her arm and closing the door once more.

"That is how UCLA is." Emily laughed as she reclaimed her place beside Alison. "It's great that Alison has some of her old high school friends here with her but I really miss you guys."

"So that is why you didn't come home. You're going to do body shots and keg stands all night." Hanna said with a mischievous smile.

"That is not why we stayed," Alison said with a fond eye roll, though body shots with Emily did sound like a great idea.

"Yeah, we really just wanted to spend the holiday together. Our first Christmas since we left home." Emily explained.

"That's sweet. We definitely miss you two but I hope you have a good time together." Aria stated.

"Yeah, we just wanted to call and say hi since the three of us were together but we won't keep you any longer," Spencer said.

"You guys have a Merry Christmas and feel free to call anytime. Ali and I don't have any major plans for the break. Just a lot of sleep, relaxing, and Netflix, so you wouldn't interrupt much." Emily called out.

The five said their goodbyes and ended the call. Emily placed her phone on the bedside table before wrapping her arms around her favorite blonde.

"I love living with you," Emily commented as nestled her head under Alison's chin.

"Why is that?" Alison questioned.

"I just love sharing a bed with you even though we don't have as much room as our beds back in Rosewood. I love waking up beside you. I love showering together every night. I love eating together. I love every single thing about being your roommate."

"You are pretty easy to live with. You aren't messy and you sure are nice to look at. Especially when you're changing clothes." Alison commented causing Emily to chuckle.

"Is it bad that I want to go to bed early tonight instead of partying with everyone else?" Emily questioned with a yawn.

"There is nothing wrong with that. I just wanted to put a movie on, though I will probably be asleep halfway through it."

"I'm glad we always seem to be on the same page," Emily commented as she sat up and began getting ready for bed, which consisted of absolutely no clothing, another perk of living alone with Alison. They never slept with clothes on. Emily covered herself with the comforter while Alison played a movie on her laptop. Soon Alison had also shed her clothing and was under the blanket being held by her lover. Usually, she was the big spoon but tonight that was Emily's place.

"Goodnight, my Ali," Emily said before releasing a deep yawn.

"Goodnight, my Emily," Alison replied with a fond smile.

This may very well be what the rest of her life would be like and as Alison halfway watched the movie, safely snuggled against Emily, she knew that she would be happy for a very long time.

 **I have been putting off updating this story for about two weeks because I didn't want it to end but it was time. I know this last update was short but I just wanted there to be a small time jump to show them moving on to college together and how happy they are. Thank you for sticking with this story. You guys are amazing!**


End file.
